Incubus Love
by TigerxFox
Summary: Um certo padre de cabelos verdes precisa desesperadamente de alívio, e isso era algo que aquele demônio loiro jamais iria negar.
1. Pray or Prey

Ser um demônio de baixa categoria normalmente era algo que nenhum demônio desejava, mas para aquele demônio viciado em sexo não era um problema. Íncubos são os que estão mais embaixo na casta do inferno e desesperadamente todos tentam subir o mais rápido possível, porém, não era o caso de Sanji. Ele amava sexo e não se importava nem um pouco por não ter poderes ou força, não matar suas vítimas ou realmente fazer mal a elas. Transar era algo que ele apreciava e abriria mão de qualquer habilidade apenas para aquilo. Era interessante ver como suas vítimas reagiam ao vê-lo com a aparência que mais lhes agradava, muitas vezes a de alguma personalidade famosa ou da pessoa que gostava, outras só uma junção de características que a atraíam. Amava ver os humanos fracos se contorcendo de prazer, delirando com seus toques e gozando de diversas formas extremamente apetitosas. A energia sexual deles era a melhor e não havia coisa mais saborosa que devorá-los naqueles momentos. Infelizmente sua felicidade durava apenas uma noite, porque as pessoas não só se esqueciam dele como também perdiam a essência saborosa da primeira vez que os devorou, então não fazia sentido investir duas vezes no mesmo humano. Sanji gostava de ver como muitos acordavam e achavam que era apenas um sonho ou queriam se convencer que era. Sabia da existência da lenda de íncubos e era contado pelo mundo que eles apenas invadiam os sonhos e se alimentavam de suas energias, o que estava totalmente errado porque a maior parte das vezes eles realizavam o ato sexual com a pessoa consciente.

Naquela noite, por exemplo, ele estava na casa de um padre no qual estava de olho há dias.

Quando era jovem, Zoro não exatamente sonhava em ser padre. Mas entre um casamento arranjado com mulher problemática qualquer e fazer o seminário, o último cenário parecia menos desagradável. Era uma vida solitária e que meio combinava com seu estilo de vida. Só precisava tomar conta daquela minúscula capela em que quase ninguém ia e podia passar o resto do tempo dormindo, treinando e bebendo vinho, não era uma vida ruim, sem dúvidas. Na verdade, era até melhor para ele. Quanto menos distrações melhor e assim ele só tinha tempo para focar em treinar, nada mais.

Até o celibato não parecia tão mau assim já que Zoro não sentia atração sexual, de qualquer forma. Apesar disso ele tinha sim libido, apenas nunca fazia nada a respeito, optando por ignorar ou treinar até que passasse. Sua filosofia sempre foi a de que coisas mundanas desviariam seu foco e atenção do que realmente importava e de que poderia se livrar de qualquer coisa apenas meditando e jogando debaixo do tapete. Aparentemente isso não estava dando muito certo, e ele andava sendo perturbado por sonhos muito inconvenientes todas as noites. Nunca se lembrava do que acontecia, até porque não havia ninguém com quem tivesse o mínimo desejo de fantasiar, mas sempre acordava completamente duro e nem um pouco aliviado. Provavelmente um mecanismo de seu corpo para tentar forçá-lo a se despejar a qualquer custo. Era uma merda e sequer funcionava. Gastava o dobro do trabalho para ignorar aquilo quando acordava e já estava ficando louco. Se fosse para ter esse tipo de sonho que ao menos seu corpo se aliviasse sozinho durante a noite. Mas, assim, Zoro já estava começando a ficar irritado, e tudo piorou ainda mais quando inocentemente chegou em casa e desabou no sofá, dormindo durante o dia como era de costume.

Aquele padre estava com uma energia sexual tão acumulada que parecia que explodiria a qualquer segundo. Era tentador e Sanji estava faminto. Ele tomou a forma que mais agradava o homem e surpreendentemente ainda estava com seu corpo masculino. Se tornara loiro de olhos azuis e uma estranha franja cobria um de seus olhos. Seu corpo era magro, mas não deixava de ser bem definido. Talvez seus poderes não estivessem tão bons e havia errado no gosto do cara, afinal, um padre iria comer um homem? Honestamente, ele não se importou muito com aquilo, se fosse desejo do outro, tomaria a forma feminina a qualquer instante. Quando invadiu o quarto do cidadão, ele estava dormindo de batina e o atual loiro não pôde deixar de rir. Não era a primeira vez que se aproveitava de um padre, porém, com certeza era a primeira que um dormia com a roupa que estava quando chegou em casa. Não que não fosse excitante, porque ele ficava bem sexy vestindo aquilo. O demônio salivava de fome, aquele padre era uma perdição e ele não demorou para se juntar a ele na cama e desabotoar a parte inferior da batina até deixar a cintura exposta. Ele babou vendo aquele pau escondido na cueca branca que não demorou segundos para ser tirada do corpo alheio. O membro suculento apontou em sua direção e Sanji soube que mais uma vez aquele homem estava tendo um sonho pervertido. Era um padre sujo que tinha sonhos eróticos e muita vontade de transar, era o dever do íncubo realizar seus desejos mais devassos.

Sanji abocanhou o pau melado e delicioso, começando a devorá-lo com vontade. O gosto era maravilhoso, mas a energia era ainda mais. Sua boca quente e molhada recebia com todo amor aquele caralho que se tornava ainda maior a cada momento. As bolas dele estavam enormes e cheias de porra, claramente aquele homem não gozava há anos ou nunca nem mesmo havia gozado. Um desperdício total. O loiro se esbaldava naquela rola, deixando-a atingir sua garganta e ir até mais fundo, vantagens de ser um demônio era que não iria engasgar como um humano patético.

Zoro havia acordado enquanto era abusado, mas jurava que estava sonhando, só que o sonho que estava tendo dessa vez era completamente diferente de todos que havia tido até então. Ele podia sentir vividamente as sensações percorrendo seu corpo, sentia algo quente e molhado o envolvendo… E quando abria os olhos no sonho dava de cara com uma cabeça loira no meio de suas pernas. Por um momento ele ficou sem entender o que estava acontecendo, até que… Oh. O homem abaixo de si estava o chupando. Ele podia sentir a língua molhada habilmente se movimentando contra si enquanto o homem engolia vorazmente toda sua extensão de uma vez. Era terrivelmente bom e Zoro não fazia ideia do que deveria fazer com aquele sonho tão específico. Tentava raciocinar, mas nunca havia se sentido tão bem em toda sua existência, mal conseguia respirar.

O rosto de Sanji estava tão indecente que também parecia a sua primeira vez, era tão delicioso e excitante que não estava se aguentando. Aquele homem estava sentindo tanto prazer que parecia que gozaria só com aquela rápida mamadinha e ele ainda parecia estar dormindo, Sanji queria muito acordá-lo para que ele descontasse toda a sua frustração sexual em seu corpo e o tratasse como ele merecia. Padres sempre seriam as melhores presas por causa daquele voto de celibato, especialmente aqueles pervertidos que queriam com todas as forças transar mas não podiam.

A boca gulosa de Sanji desceu para as bolas inchadas do homem e começou a sugá-las com toda sua perversão, com tanta força que parecia que iria estourá-las em sua boca. A língua extremamente hábil fazia movimentos ritmados e indecentes, e ele sentia muita saliva escorrendo para fora de sua boca. Eram as melhores bolas que já havia chupado e o pau inchado na sua mão estava muito molhado para um humano normal, tanto que aquilo nem parecia ser só pré-gozo e sim que ele já havia gozado algumas vezes. Definitivamente sua melhor presa em anos.

Aquilo era errado… Muito errado. Zoro havia feito votos por uma razão e se comprometido e jurado por sua vida a nunca fazer algo do tipo jamais, mas se era apenas um sonho tinha realmente algum problema? Que controle tinha ele sobre os sonhos que seu cérebro inventava? Não… Zoro sabia que eram apenas desculpas esfarrapadas. Pensamentos impuros também são proibidos, mesmo sendo apenas pensamentos, então se ele possui algum controle e consciência nesse sonho ele deveria interromper o que estava acontecendo imediatamente. Sim... Imediatamente… Interromper essa sensação maravilhosa e acordar frustrado como sempre… Parar aqueles movimentos deliciosos naquele instante… Ao invés disso ele apenas não moveu um só músculo e continuou escutando os barulhos horrivelmente sujos e torcendo para que não se lembrasse de nada daquilo no dia seguinte.

— Maldito sonho…

— Não é um sonho. — A voz extremamente erótica do íncubo fora ouvida em meio a chupões e ruídos muito obscenos. Ele continuava mamando com gosto aquele pau grosso, se deliciando com cada sensação que o outro sentia.

— Não… Eu não quero… — Falou baixo e sem firmeza, em vão. Estava mentindo. Se tinha uma coisa que ele não podia dizer é que não queria.

Sanji não deu tempo para o humano reagir, havia abandonado o pau suculento e montado em seu colo. O peito magro fora colado na batina escura e seus lábios atacaram os do outro, faminto. A língua invadia aquela boca quente com extremo desejo, e os barulhos indecentes pareciam que só pioravam. Estava distraindo o padre enquanto segurava o pau grande e direcionava até sua entrada, forçando com facilidade naquela cavidade que se auto lubrificava. O pênis deslizou por completo em seu interior quente, até suas nádegas baterem nos testículos. Só conseguia pensar no quanto aquilo deveria ser prazeroso e no quanto desejava ter sensibilidade em seu corpo para sentir, porém, por já estar acostumado, só o prazer que o outro sentia já estava sendo o bastante para ele.

Zoro sentia que estava completamente ferrado. Passou tanto tempo acreditando que era um sonho que sequer cogitou a possibilidade de um completo estranho ter invadido sua casa sabe-se Deus como e ter começado a abusá-lo enquanto dormia. Isso era um bilhão de vezes pior do que antes. Não era um sonho? Era vida real... Então se antes ele poderia fazer algum malabarismo argumentativo que lhe permitisse ficar com a consciência tranquila, agora era impossível. Mesmo assim sentia como se seu corpo fosse imóvel, não conseguia reagir, foi tudo tão rápido que ele só conseguia abrir a boca pateticamente e permitir que continuasse a ser deliciosamente invadida pelo outro. Era ridículo. Nem conhecia aquela pessoa, além disso ele nem sequer podia fazer aquilo… Mas toda sua força de vontade de que se orgulhava, todos os seus anos de treinamento árduo e fortalecimento do corpo e da mente pareciam ter ido pelo ralo no momento em que começou a sentir aquele prazer indescritível quando foi forçado a penetrar o loiro do nada. Sua mente estava em branco e seu único neurônio se concentrava apenas em processar o quão gostoso era meter ali, seu pau, há anos necessitado, doía de tesão e sentia prazer ao mesmo tempo. Teve sua virgindade arrancada sem dó nem piedade por aquele homem que sequer conhecia e mesmo assim se encontrava em um estado tão patético que apenas se deixava ser devorado. Aparentemente o poder do diabo era realmente bem maior que o de um homem e resistir era mais difícil do que Zoro jamais imaginara. E se tornou ainda mais difícil quando se separou da boca do outro e passou a observar o homem acima de si rebolar obscenamente. Porque ao invés de apenas sentir ele estava diretamente olhando para o homem de forma bem menos impessoal que antes, já que o maldito havia praticamente se empalado acima de si, e de perto ele percebia que aquelas feições e aquele corpo faziam seu pau pulsar ainda mais no interior do outro, e era suposto ele não sentir desejo por ninguém, não era suposto desejar nenhum corpo. Sempre achou que resistir a tentações sexuais era moleza, já que nem atração sentia, então o que porra estava acontecendo com ele?

O prazer que o moreno sentia era tão grande, que o corpo menor perdeu o controle e deixou sem querer que seus chifres pequenos e rabo com ponta em formato de coração aparecessem. Ele tentou esconder os chifres antes que o humano visse e se apavorasse, era sempre mais prático quando eles achavam que era só outro humano ou que era um sonho, mas a segunda opção já fora destruída no momento que ele afirmou que não era.

Com as duas mãos segurando os chifres, estava sem apoio, então só restava usar as forças das pernas para cavalgar gostoso naquela rola que o preenchia por completo o fazendo rebolar com vontade querendo esfolar aquele pau faminto por um cuzinho apertado. E, enquanto Zoro observava fascinado e horrorizado consigo mesmo o corpo incrivelmente gostoso do loiro, ele notou a cauda que balançava sem parar de um lado para o outro.

— Que porra?! — Finalmente teve forças para agir de alguma forma e segurou as mãos do outro, notando que tentava esconder algo em sua cabeça. Quando viu os chifres, Zoro não sabia sequer o que pensar. Quando pensou que o diabo era mais forte que um humano não imaginava que seria _tão _literal.

Sanji entrou em pânico momentaneamente, seu disfarce fora descoberto e ele não sabia como agir. Fugir seria a alternativa mais correta, porém, com aquele pau pulsando tão forte em seu cu era impossível cogitar aquela possibilidade.

— Hmm... Surpresa? Eu sou um íncubo... — Ele falou como se estivesse tentando fazer piada, mesmo que fosse a mais pura verdade. As asas que estavam no tamanho médio, se abriram em suas costas e aquilo era mais que uma prova de que não era uma fantasia ou coisa do tipo. A reação do outro indicava claramente que ele havia... Gostado? As veias ficaram mais protuberantes naquele pau grosso fazendo o cuzinho apertado sentir a textura de cada uma. Parecia tão delicioso e molhado que Sanji não sabia como reagir.

O íncubo se lembrou de sua falta de habilidade em ler a mente do outro e resolveu transformar seu corpo. O peitoral reto ganhou duas elevações que começaram a balançar conforme cavalgava, o pênis sumiu, dando espaço para uma bucetinha suculenta e molhada, o pau antes em seu cu fora transferido para aquela cavidade bem mais quente, melada e apetitosa. O corpo se tornou mais curvilíneo e o rosto mais delicado, tornando-se na aparência feminina mais delicada que Sanji admirava.

— Prefere assim? — A loira continuou a cavalgar gostoso naquela rola, rebolando a bunda mais carnuda e balançando os peitos grandes quase na cara do outro. Era impossível um homem em sã consciência não morrer de tesão com aquela visão.

— O quê? Não! — Ele falou num tom mais incisivo do que gostaria, como se estivesse desesperado para que ele não trocasse aquele corpo de antes por nenhum outro jamais. Mas será que aquela criatura achava mesmo que o problema naquela situação toda era o tipo de corpo que ele tinha? Ele não podia fazer aquilo de maneira alguma. Em nenhuma hipótese. Muito menos com um demônio. Um demônio… Zoro não conseguia deixar de encarar as asas e os dentes mais pontiagudos que o normal que agora notava enquanto o outro sorria depravado. Era horrível, uma abominação, e Zoro ficava mais excitado a cada segundo ao saber disso. Ele estava descendo as escadarias do inferno tão rápido que riria se não fosse trágico.

Já Sanji estava se divertindo com aquela situação, era a primeira vez que via um homem rejeitando o corpo feminino, era engraçado, mas como era a preferência dele, voltou no mesmo instante para a aparência anterior. O pau delicioso voltou para seu cuzinho e ele começou a se contrair para fazer o outro sentir as paredes internas com mais intensidade.

Seu rabo que balançava de um lado para outro encontrou o peitoral largo do moreno e por cima da batina viu os mamilos duros e sem pensar duas vezes começou a esfregar a ponta da cauda naquela pequena parte mais elevada. Era delicioso para ele um contato com o coração na ponta da cauda, porque era uma das poucas partes que realmente era de seu corpo original e só o mero contato proporcionava tamanho prazer que o pau amolecido começava a crescer, ganhando uma gloriosa vida. As mãos se apoiaram no abdômen e começaram a rasgar os botões da batina, até ver aquele corpo moreno escultural. Ele parecia uma escultura perfeita e estaria mentindo se dissesse que não se atraia fisicamente por um homem daqueles.

— Gostoso... — Ele passou a língua pelos lábios, língua maior, mais fina que a de um humano normal e com a ponta bifurcada, sedento por aquele corpo. Ser fodido por um homem daqueles não era um presente de Lúcifer que acontecia todo dia.

Zoro nunca era visto por ninguém, já que estava sempre de batina, então era extremamente estranho ser encarado daquela maneira, só faltava aquele ser colocar seu corpo num altar para venerá-lo. Ele nunca havia sido vaidoso na vida, outra ótima característica para um padre, apenas treinava por outros motivos, deixar o corpo bonito não era um deles, mas aquele interesse do loiro em seu peitoral não podia deixar de ser bom de ver. Além de não visto, seu corpo também era sensível, afinal era intocado. Zoro continuava observando o corpo acima de si atentamente, principalmente a cauda que balançava sem parar se esfregando tão gostoso em um de seus mamilos. Era tão bom que o instinto de Zoro foi parar imediatamente porque iria acabar se desfazendo apenas com aquilo. Segurou a cauda cordiforme em sua mão com mais força do que pretendia, apertando-a entre seus dedos, para arrancá-la de perto de seus mamilos virgens.

Para Sanji, estava tudo perfeito até o momento que o padre segurou em sua cauda o fazendo gemer alto de prazer. Mordeu o lábio para conter aquilo, não era permitido que sentisse prazer físico, tentou recuar a cauda, mas o outro pareceu ter notado sua reação e continuou a apertá-la e massageá-la, causando espasmos no corpo do loiro. Os mamilos se tornaram pontudos e duros, bem mais rosados como se todo o sangue estivesse acumulado naquela pequena parte e no seu pau que estava enorme e babando no abdômen sarado.

— N-não... Meu rabinho... Não…

Sem notar o loiro estava com a boca aberta, babando a cada rebolada que dava naquela rola gostosa. Seu pau pulsava vistoso e pingava pré-gozo no corpo moreno, sentia que entraria em transe a qualquer momento. Ele levou as mãos até os chifres e começou a esfregar a ponta dos dedos neles, sentindo tanto tesão e prazer quanto um humano sentiria se estivesse tocando seus mamilos, ou algo do tipo. Continuou masturbando com vontade os dois chifres, enquanto seu pau melado batia no corpo maior e subia, causando um rastro de pré-gozo que não se quebrava e era lindo de se ver.

— Q-quem... Quem possui essa apa...aparência? — Sanji perguntou, curioso por ver tanto desejo nos olhos daquele padre. Talvez fosse um devoto, ou um amor não correspondido, só era muito excitante ver aquele homem louco por aquele corpo lascivo de demônio.

Quem… Possui? Será que o demônio estava querendo dizer que aquela era a aparência específica de alguém que Zoro desejava?

— Ninguém. — Ele respondeu, porque era a mais pura verdade. Era como se aquele à sua frente fosse um completo estranho para si, nunca havia visto mais lindo. — Não me lembro de ninguém, só voc- Porra...

Tecnicamente, um padre não deveria falar palavrões. Mas um padre também não deveria estar fodendo o cuzinho molhado de um íncubo, então àquela altura Zoro não estava mais se importando com tecnicalidades. E no momento aquele demônio estava o apertando com tanta força por dentro que Zoro sentia que seu pau seria esmagado no interior do outro. Ele parecia tão contido no início, mas foi só Zoro apertar seu coração que ele se tornou uma bagunça delirante. Ver aquilo não deveria ter efeito algum em Zoro, mas tinha, porque ele desejava imensuravelmente aquele corpo, e vê-lo fazendo caras tão safadas, ver aquele pau pulsar com tanto gosto, só fazia Zoro ficar ainda mais perdido no próprio prazer. Sem se dar conta do que fazia, começou a investir contra aquele demônio, vendo seu pau arrombando aquele cuzinho enorme, enquanto sua mão livre apertava com força o lençol ao seu lado, quase não se aguentando mais com todo aquele pecado delicioso.

— Isso, seu padre safado, fode o cuzinho desse demônio com força. Mostra quem é que manda. — Sanji estava fora de si. O prazer que o outro sentia era imensurável o que ocasionava em um prazer imenso para ele também, mas parecia mais forte para ele, ainda por cima estava masturbando seus chifres sensíveis e tendo seu rabinho abusado com tanta vontade. Ele ia enlouquecer, era muito prazer para um demônio tão fraco aguentar, queria desesperadamente que pudesse gozar bem gostoso.

Uma quantidade enorme de baba escorria de sua boca e sua expressão era a mais obscena e suja que existia, era um demônio puta que amava sexo, amava dar prazer para outros, amava ver os outros enlouquecendo com seu corpo lascivo e indecente. As estocadas daquele humano eram fortes e perfeitas, o atingia bem fundo e Sanji sabia que se pudesse sentir seria a sensação mais deliciosa de toda sua existência, como não lhe era permitido, ele enlouquecia por outros estímulos que iriam matá-lo.

— Goza no meu cuzinho, padre. Me enche com todo seu leitinho acumulado por anos. — As reboladas do demônio se tornaram ainda mais sensuais e intensas e as palavras safadas que escapavam de sua boca nada mais eram do que um mantra que ele repetiu várias vezes, implorando. — Me arromba mais e enche meu cuzinho de porra, seu padre sujo.

Se Zoro ainda possuía qualquer migalha de autocontrole, ela evaporou ao escutar as coisas sórdidas que o demônio repetia para ele. Era péssimo, abominável, e ele queria com toda força não ficar excitado com aquilo, mas já era tarde demais para ele. O maldito havia ficado ainda mais atraente e parecia estar amando tudo aquilo, amando corrompê-lo sem o menor pudor e provocá-lo com lascívia. A voz sensual ecoava em sua mente e parecia que decifrava os desejos sujos que estava sentindo, os expondo em voz alta. Ele queria sim mostrar quem mandava, virar o corpo do outro e fodê-lo contra a cama o esmagando com seu corpo maior, queria gozar dentro daquela cavidade perfeita, compensar todos os anos de celibato e melar aquela criatura imunda com sua porra mil vezes.

Se odiando por dentro, o padre gozou forte com esse pensamento, largando a cauda e o lençol para pôr as mãos na pele branca pela primeira vez, segurando as nádegas e forçando o corpo menor a se movimentar com mais rapidez sobre seu pau, fodendo-o com vontade durante aquele orgasmo fenomenal. Sentia seu gozo escorrendo por dentro daquele cuzinho e não conseguia parar de meter mesmo depois de gozar.

Sanji gritou desesperado com o prazer que o outro sentia enquanto se alimentava de toda aquela luxúria e se deliciava com o melhor sabor que já experimentara. Seu pau pulsava forte de tesão quase como se estivesse gozando, mesmo que nada saísse da pequena abertura na glande. Era delirante como aquele homem havia sentido imenso prazer que era todo despejado em seu cuzinho melado em meio a estocadas fortes e violentas. O demônio amava ver o quão patéticos os humanos se tornavam em meio a um orgasmo, a expressão que eles faziam o enlouquecia. Jamais aceitaria subir na casta dos demônios apenas por não querer perder aquelas visões entorpecentes. Aquele orgasmo definitivamente era o melhor que já presenciara e aquilo o fazia desejar poder ser fodido por aquele padre mais vezes só para se alimentar de toda aquela energia sexual acumulada.

Os movimentos só cessaram quando seu pau começou a amolecer e já não se encaixava com tanta facilidade naquele buraco, o corpo lascivo do demônio caiu para frente quando seu pau começava a diminuir e o movimento brusco fez com que saísse daquela cavidade. Sêmen escorreu pelas coxas grossas e o loiro não pôde deixar de lamber os lábios de tão maravilhosa que era aquela sensação.

Zoro se sentia exausto, e mal teve tempo de se recuperar e a culpa já era insuportável, a carne branca sob sua pele parecia queimá-lo e ele rapidamente tirou as mãos de lá. O demônio ainda estava em seu colo, no entanto, e ele não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer a respeito. Antes que o padre pudesse pensar em expulsá-lo, Sanji o beijou com desejo, explorando a boca molhada com a língua fina e comprida. Os dentes pontudos morderam o lábio carnudo até que ele sangrasse e mesmo com o gosto de ferro ainda continuou a beijá-lo por um tempo.

Zoro ainda estava tonto por causa do orgasmo e ser beijado daquela forma logo em seguida não ajudava em nada. Sua boca era abusada de forma perfeita e os dentes afiados rasgavam sua carne, provocando uma dor maravilhosa. Sentia o gosto de seu próprio sangue e seu corpo, que deveria estar morto, logo começava a implorar por mais mesmo tendo acabado de ser saciado, fazendo com que ele se sentisse o ser mais fraco e sujo do universo.

— Você é o padre mais gostoso e pervertido que eu já devorei. — O íncubo disso ao afastar os lábios e terminou o ato com uma lambida nos lábios grossos. — Seu lugar no inferno acaba de ser muito bem garantido.

— Maldito. — Disse limpando a boca com as costas da mão, como se rejeitasse o beijo anterior. — Eu deveria era te fatiar pelo que fez, demônio.

Ele se desvencilhou do homem sem tocá-lo, se cobrindo pateticamente com a batina rasgada. Apesar de ter dito isso, estava ciente de sua hipocrisia. O demônio não havia feito nada sozinho, Zoro além de não ter movido um dedo para impedi-lo ainda o tocou, investiu contra ele e sentiu mais prazer que um dia imaginou que sentiria. Ele era um padre, pelo amor de Deus! Era suposto ele fazer um exorcismo ou jogar uma água benta na criatura, qualquer coisa, menos transar com ela.

— Sim, claro, porque você obviamente não queria. — O demônio disse sarcástico e provocativo e no mesmo momento se afastou para evitar qualquer tentativa de assassinato... Não que fosse adiantar algo. Poderia atiçá-lo mais, tentá-lo, mas por momento já estava com a fome saciada. O estado do outro homem ainda era deplorável assim como todos os humanos depois de gozar, no entanto, o loiro sentia que ainda havia muita energia sexual acumulada naquele corpo e pensou que talvez o moreno fosse diferente dos outros e não se satisfaria com apenas uma transa, afinal, ele era um padre, então só restava a Sanji ir até o quarto dele outra vez e ser novamente seu depósito de porra. Seria o segredinho deles, ele jurava que não contaria para ninguém... Não que a palavra de um demônio valesse de alguma coisa.

Mesmo que não tivesse muitas esperanças de que ele ainda estaria tão apetitoso quanto na primeira vez, não custava nada checar, não é como se sua vida fosse muito agitada ou algo do tipo, basicamente só existia para caçar presas boas e de qualidade.

Sanji foi de forma dramática até a janela aberta e sorriu para o padre jogado na cama.

— Bye bye. — Ele acenou e pulou da janela que era em um andar muito alto para que qualquer pessoa sobrevivesse, quase como um suicida, mas logo após pular havia sumido, literalmente, no ar e retornado para o lugar que pertencia.

O padre viu o loiro pulando da janela e imediatamente correu até lá, a torre da paróquia onde ficava sua casa era alta demais para alguém apenas se jogar lá de cima. Mas, ao colocar a cabeça para fora da janela, notou que o outro havia simplesmente desaparecido feito fumaça. Claro, era um demônio. Maldita mania idiota de se importar com qualquer pessoa. Não que _aquilo _fosse uma pessoa. Zoro voltou para a cama, sentando derrotado enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos verdes suados. Não restava muito a fazer a não ser voltar a fazer exatamente o que estava fazendo antes disso tudo: dormir

No outro dia, acordou extremamente bem descansado e disposto, parecia que tinha tirado uma montanha das costas. Zoro continuou deitado na cama tentando se lembrar de um certo sonho que tivera. Graças a Deus que fora apenas um sonho, se não estaria em sérios apuros.

Levantou-se da cama e partiu em direção à cozinha para comer qualquer coisa e começar sua rotina diária usual, seus dias eram quase sempre todos iguais, sem muitos acontecimentos ou reviravoltas. No entanto, antes que chegasse ao seu destino, ao olhar para baixo, notou que sua batina estava em frangalhos e a lembrança vívida do autor daquela peripécia automaticamente apareceu em sua mente.

Não era possível… Não tinha sido um sonho. Ele realmente fodeu um demônio. Ao menos estava crente de que aquilo nunca mais iria se repetir...

Será?


	2. Control

Depois que se deu conta do absurdo que fizera só restou a Zoro se martirizar por isso. Foi até a capela e pregou um aviso, anunciando uma pequena pausa nas atividades da mesma. Não podia abrir aquele lugar. Não depois do que havia feito. Como iria escutar a confissão de um fiel e dizer o que um pobre coitado deveria fazer de sua vida miserável se ele próprio era o mais imundo dos pecadores? Seria o maior dos hipócritas. Não tinha direito sequer de entrar naquele lugar. Por mais que fosse estranho para um padre, Zoro nunca foi exatamente religioso. Seus motivos para aceitar a batina eram puramente pragmáticos e resolveu escolher aquela vida e fazer aqueles votos por convicções pessoais, não por alguma entidade maior do que ele, até porque era muito arrogante para isso. Mas, havia traído a si mesmo, se entregado ridiculamente fácil aos prazeres da carne, deixado que abusassem de si como um fraco sem escolha e sem orgulho, não lhe restava dignidade nenhuma.

Como alcançaria seus objetivos sendo tão fraco? Como conseguiria força se diante da menor distração já abandonava todo seu treino e disciplina? Como valeria alguma coisa nessa vida se desrespeitava sua própria palavra, indo de encontro a votos que jurou cumprir e destruindo completamente seu orgulho como alguém leal?

Zoro se auto impôs um regime de treinamento e meditação ainda mais rígido, sem quase dormir e alguns dias até mesmo sem se alimentar. Tudo para retirar qualquer ideia imprópria de sua mente e para provar a si mesmo que ainda conseguia focar no que importava. O problema era que, ao tentar meditar para se livrar de tais pensamentos impuros, acabava pensando justamente nisso. Antes, meditação era algo extremamente fácil para ele, esvaziar sua mente era moleza, já que nunca houve muita coisa dentro dela. Agora, era um martírio. Exigia uma energia imensa apenas para conseguir se concentrar em respirar por meros minutos sem que a imagem de um diabo loiro aparecesse em sua mente. Estava enlouquecendo ou possuído e devia seriamente cogitar a possibilidade de procurar um psiquiatra ou performar um auto-exorcismo.

Um mês havia se passado e Sanji não conseguia deixar de pensar naquela sua vítima que era um padre extremamente suculento. As poucas vezes seguintes que se deitara com alguém não foram a mesma coisa, eles não tinham tanta energia sexual acumulada, não gozavam gostoso como aquele moreno, não o fodiam com vontade como ele. Era irritante sentir aquilo e estava muito incomodado. Por coincidência estava passando perto de onde o padre morava e sem querer acabou parando no quarto dele.

Ao notar o lugar em que estava, condenou-se por ser tão facilmente atraído por aquele desejo sexual forte. Havia jurado que não voltaria ali para não ter a decepção de ser esquecido outra vez, mas infelizmente já era muito tarde e o lindo padre acabava de aparecer no quarto.

O demônio piscou várias vezes sem saber exatamente como agir, sentia que ele ainda estava frustrado sexualmente e precisando desesperadamente gozar, porém, seria a mesma coisa da primeira vez como se nunca tivessem se tocado antes. Odiava humanos por sua capacidade minúscula de guardar lembranças e acreditar em sonhos, mesmo que não fossem sonhos.

— Ei. Sentiu minha falta? — Ele agiu como se fosse um amigo íntimo e começou a se aproximar. A roupa escura que vestia tornou-se um robe de seda azul marinho, deixando as coxas grossas à mostra e marcando muito bem as curvas do corpo daquele loiro que havia tomado a forma, mas que não sabia quem era ainda. — É claro que não, você não se lembra.

Podia ser notado um sorriso triste nos lábios finos que era quase imperceptível. Estava com fome e depois de tantas experiências frustradas, sentia que só aquele padre poderia satisfazê-lo. Era irritante que ele estivesse acordado, sempre era tudo mais fácil quando sua presa estava dormindo e quando acordava apenas se entregava ao desejo. Felizmente, Sanji era veterano na arte da sedução e conquistar aquele pervertido não seria um problema.

Ao estar parado na frente do humano, espalmou o peitoral largo descoberto e subiu para seu pescoço, passando as unhas finas e levemente compridas na pele morena que parecia bem apetitosa aos seus olhos. Sua boca estava muito próxima da boca do humano, podia sentir a respiração quente e mais acelerada em sua pele e o sorriso devasso aumentou ao ver que talvez não precisasse se esforçar tanto quanto achava.

— Quem me dera não lembrar. — Zoro tentou dar seu máximo para fazer uma cara de desgosto, mas era muito difícil quando aquele desgraçado trocava seus trajes para algo tão mínimo e indecente, ainda mais algo que ficava tão injustamente perfeito nele.

Sanji ficara surpreso ao ver que o humano se lembrava dele, era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia e era uma sensação estranha. Ele não sabia necessariamente como agir depois disso, nunca em toda sua existência ele cogitou a possibilidade que um dia uma de suas presas se lembraria dele e quando finalmente acontecia, era com uma das suas melhores presas. Sentiu-se excitado com aquilo, tanto que o fundo de seus olhos azuis começaram a brilhar em um tom mais dourado de puro tesão.

Infelizmente se lembrava. E seu corpo se lembrava bem até demais. Zoro lambeu os lábios instintivamente ao ficar tão próximo daquela boca novamente. Não havia esquecido como aquela língua bífida havia o devorado da última vez. Ele pegou o demônio pelo pulso, forçando-o a se afastar de seu pescoço, usando uma força exagerada no braço fino. O demônio sabia que era desejado e também desejava na mesma intensidade e ser tratado com violência parecia um delicioso bônus para toda aquela situação, só havia um problema: Ele não sentia dor.

Zoro deu alguns passos para trás, tentando fugir do outro como o diabo foge da cruz. Recuou o suficiente para suas costas baterem na parede e engoliu a seco. Não podia deixar que aquilo se repetisse novamente, ele estava completamente consciente e não havia nenhuma desculpa dessa vez. Iria pensar nisso como uma provação, um teste, ele só tinha que passar e ficaria tudo bem. Mas qual opção ele tinha? Fugir de sua própria casa? Expulsar o demônio a vassouradas como faria com uma ratazana? Tudo que tinha certeza era que definitivamente não passaria nesse teste se os dois continuassem sozinhos e trancados num ambiente tão pequeno.

— Quer me machucar? — Sanji perguntou após prensar o corpo maior na parede e levantou os braços até a frente dos olhos do outro, quase como dizendo que era mais forte, mesmo não aparentando. Fazer o quê, vantagens de ser um demônio e ainda era um dos mais fracos. — Que pena, eu não sinto nada.

O padre se sentia estranho ser pressionado daquela forma. O corpo do loiro parecia tão fraco em comparação com o dele que havia esquecido de que era a criatura sobrenatural. Ele podia sentir o quão forte era o outro apenas com aquele movimento e percebia que mesmo que estivesse segurando apertado seus braços, aquele ser provavelmente poderia escapar com a maior facilidade. Mas, era estranhamente bom sentir alguém forte o segurando. Alguém que possivelmente poderia subjugá-lo se desejasse.

Com um sorriso safado, o loiro avançou e colou os lábios aos do padre, invadindo sua boca com a língua e devorando-o. Zoro estava perdido em seus pensamentos e mal conseguiu impedir o loiro de beijá-lo, utilizando sua própria língua para pateticamente correspondê-lo. Ele não queria se entregar tão fácil novamente, mas sua boca parecia não obedecê-lo e se movia desesperadamente contra aquela boquinha tão safada com a qual tanto havia sonhado nos últimos dias. Havia interrompido sua meditação incontáveis vezes porque não conseguia deixar de imaginar a textura macia, aquela saliva quente e deliciosa se misturando à sua.

Ainda assim, tentava se conter, reprimia máximo suas reações para que não se descontrolasse e tentasse devorar o loiro, porque se o fizesse seria tarde demais. A forma que era correspondido era muito excitante para o demônio, mas aquela tentativa de negação foi um tanto irritante. Achou que depois do padre ceder aos desejos carnais, teria no mínimo desistido daquele voto ridículo, pelo visto ele ainda tentava. Com uma ideia que daria um ponto final a tudo aquilo, ele afastou os lábios, soltou seus pulsos do aperto do outro e virou-se de costas. Zoro não esperava por isso, esperava que o demônio fosse insistir até que ele cedesse.

— Sabe, se você realmente não quer, é melhor eu ir embora... — Sanji disse de forma um tanto dramática e deu um passo para frente indicando que realmente iria como havia dito.

Bom, assim seria mais fácil do que Zoro imaginava. Não precisava resistir, apenas deixar o outro evaporar novamente. Isto é, se não fosse pelo fato do seu braço ter se movido em um microssegundo para segurar o pulso do outro novamente, o impedindo de se afastar mais. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. O que porra estava fazendo?

A verdade era que ele não queria se separar daquela boca, não queria interromper nada. O demônio virou o pescoço para encará-lo com uma expressão falsamente inocente. Zoro sabia que era falso, mas mesmo assim o desgraçado era bonito demais para que conseguisse resistir. Zoro quase inclinou-se para retomar o beijo, virando o rosto logo em seguida para tentar se restringir.

O demônio sabia que era desejado, enxergava nos olhos verdes todo aquele desejo e luxúria por seu corpo. Aquele homem estava desesperado para repetir o que fizeram há um mês e era justamente por isso que estava lá de novo. Seu corpo o pertencia naquela noite, queria que o padre cuidasse bem dele, mesmo que fosse maltratando-o. As ações do humano eram tão previsíveis que chegava a ser fofo, a forma que ele tentava se conter para evitar beijá-lo, olhar para seu corpo, tocá-lo, era adorável.

No entanto, o que aquele demônio tinha de sedutor, também tinha de sádico. O padre o desejava, mas não queria tomar iniciativa e qual seria a graça se Sanji quem fosse para cima outra vez? Sabia que humanos aceitavam mais a ideia de se entregar no meio do tesão do que partir para cima, e não daria esse gostinho para o outro novamente.

Ele aproximou os corpos e levantou uma de suas pernas, roçando a coxa carnuda no membro do outro coberto apenas por uma calça larga que ficava muito bem nele. O peitoral exposto e moreno fazia o loiro babar, ele amava aquele corpo gostoso e amaria ainda mais se já estivesse sendo investido contra o seu corpo esguio. As duas mãos pousaram nos peitos e começaram a apertá-los, deixando os mamilos em meio a dois de seus dedos para pressioná-los. Aquele padre era um pecado. Sentia os mamilos escuros tornando-se mais duros conforme o abusava, porém, infelizmente para o outro, aquilo durou poucos segundos.

Sanji se afastou, dessa vez puxando o padre consigo, até estarem na cama. Sentou-se na beirada, com as pernas abertas, se mostrando ao outro. Os dedos começaram a ser passados lentamente pelas suas próprias coxas e algumas vezes subiam para o pau escondido abaixo do tecido fino muito estrategicamente para o humano não poder ver. Estava com a expressão mais promíscua possível, a língua para fora molhando várias vezes os lábios.

— Quer me foder gostoso outra vez, padre? — Ele falou com a voz completamente entregue e pervertida, e finalizou com um tapa forte em uma das coxas e um gemido lascivo. Se o humano queria meter nele, ele teria que ir pra cima e realizar seus desejos mais sujos.

Quem aquele demônio achava que era? Só porque havia vindo aqui e pego Zoro desprevenido da última vez não significava que faria dele seu brinquedo. Fingia que ia embora, apenas para depois provocá-lo, abusando de seus mamilos indefesos e fazendo suas pernas bambearem e seu pau querer desesperadamente se esfregar na coxa forte, e então se afastar e começar com seu joguinho maldito de novo.

Zoro segurou o rosto do demônio na mão grande com firmeza, apertando forte as belas feições, como se quisesse descontar toda sua frustração por ser provocado injustamente. O outro não pareceu se incomodar nem um pouco, apenas sorria e continuava a lamber os lábios pecaminosos convidativamente. Ele continuou a apertar o rosto brutamente, cada vez com mais força, desejando obter qualquer reação que não fosse deboche. Estava morrendo de tesão, de novo se encontrava num dilema existencial e aquele infeliz ainda brincava com ele.

Sanji apreciava ser maltratado, muito. A ideia de um demônio deveria ser maltratar e machucar humanos, mas ele era totalmente o oposto. Ser machucado por humanos era excitante, especialmente por ver a expressão de frustração deles ao notar que ele não sentia absolutamente nada, era hilário e ele amava se divertir às custas dos outros. Um demônio sórdido e sujo, talvez pior até mesmo que os que sentiam prazer em estraçalhar pessoas. Só conseguia sorrir enquanto era maltratado e sabia bem como aquilo irritava a todos.

Frustrado, Zoro decidiu que não iria se entregar. Se fosse para passar por cima de seus votos e tripudiar em sua palavra, pelo menos precisava manter um mínimo de dignidade. Ele teria o que queria, não o contrário. Era ele quem se aproveitaria daquela criatura, ao invés de se deixar ser devorado como uma presa indefesa. Seus olhos brilhavam de luxúria e arrogância, dois pecados terríveis para um homem que se dizia padre.

Zoro puxou o outro pelos cabelos dourados, até que ele estivesse na direção oposta a ele, deitado na cama. Era ele quem havia provocado, então devia ter condições de aguentar qualquer coisa. O loiro ainda parecia bastante tranquilo enquanto sua boca brilhava com a saliva que escorria, aguardando o que viria. Zoro queria sim aquela boca em lugares impronunciáveis, mas não iria pedir por favor nem responder à pergunta debochada do outro. Ao invés disso, apenas se livrou da calça de treino que usava e marcava sua enorme ereção formando uma barraca armada e enfiou o pau na boca quente do demônio sem cerimônias.

Sanji estava esperando por tudo, menos aquilo. Expulsão ainda parecia ser o que mais se passava pela mente do padre, ou talvez até ele esperando que o loiro fosse para cima, porém, tudo ocorreu da forma totalmente oposta. Teve pouco tempo para admirar a belíssima ereção armada na calça larga, mesmo que pudesse ficar pelo resto da vida olhando aquele volume delicioso. Quando percebeu estava deitado na cama, com a cabeça na beirada do colchão e um pau enorme entrando em sua garganta. Arregalou os olhos surpreso por aquela atitude, achou que demoraria mais que alguns segundos para o moreno se entregar, mas aparentemente ele era mais fácil do que pensou.

Era tão molhado que Zoro mal podia acreditar, e a forma como deslizou facilmente até estar por inteiro na garganta alheia era surreal. A posição exigia bastante força nas pernas, mas isso não era um problema. Zoro treinava religiosamente e, embora a parte debaixo do corpo não fosse seu maior foco, tinha coxas bem torneadas. Conseguiu então manter um bom ritmo, as coxas morenas trabalhando para se enfiar naquela garganta que engolia tão bem seu pau.

Aquele padre exalava luxúria e parecia tão errado aos olhos do demônio, o outro chegava a ser mais pervertido que o próprio íncubo, como isso poderia ser possível? Extremamente excitado, Sanji passou a chupar com vontade o pau suculento, sentindo-o molhado de pré-gozo e totalmente babado com sua saliva. Era maravilhoso senti-lo assim. Ele não hesitava em momento algum a dar prazer para o moreno, estava ali apenas para isso afinal e recebê-lo profundamente em sua garganta era uma boa forma de proporcionar prazer. Queria ter o corpo igual a um humano naquele momento para que pudesse se engasgar com aquele pau e mesmo assim o outro continuar forçando para sua garganta.

Zoro escutava os gemidos abafados do loiro e começou a ficar um tanto preocupado se eram bons ou não, talvez não devesse ter apenas enfiado tudo sem raciocinar, não era assim que gargantas funcionavam afinal. Retirou-se da boca quente um pouco para trás por um segundo, observando a quantidade obscena de saliva que unia seu pau e a boquinha gulosa, apenas para ter o demônio se esticando para trás e o abocanhando de novo quase imediatamente.

Quando o padre tirou de supetão o pau de sua boca, Sanji sentiu toda sua saliva se derramando em seu rosto e não pensou duas vezes antes de ir atrás para voltar a metê-lo em sua boca. Começava a abocanhar com mais vontade, fazendo os testículos que antes estavam sendo deliciosamente esfregados em seu nariz e olhos, irem para dentro de sua boca também para começar a lambuzá-los. Aquilo não poderia ser mais excitante. Para evitar que o moreno tentasse se afastar outra vez, o demônio levantou os braços e agarrou as coxas do maior, passando a forçá-lo contra sua boca, tentando tomar controle da situação.

Zoro obervou aquilo e se condenou por ser estúpido por tentar se importar com aquele ser, mesmo quando tentava se manter no controle. Aliás, era uma coisa boa que o loiro não pudesse vê-lo, porque com certeza estava fazendo uma cara absolutamente idiota. Pensando bem, da última vez Zoro deveria ter sido pateticamente deslumbrado, e o demônio viu tudo. Novamente ele estava vidrado no corpo do loiro, o filho da puta era uma delícia. Sua garganta o engolia sem descanço e seu pescoço parecia perfeito enquanto deitava o máximo possível para trás para alcançar Zoro. Seu corpo esguio e branquinho parecia ainda mais magro naquela posição, e sua pele contrastava com os lençóis escuros. O único defeito era aquele pau lindo, mas ainda amolecido, o que fazia com que Zoro ficasse um pouco menos animado, por algum motivo.

Não podia ver o rosto do outro para saber que tipo de expressão o loiro estava fazendo, mas seu pau com certeza não estava nem perto de estar duro. Quer dizer que enquanto ele estava completamente maluco de tesão aquela criatura não sentia absolutamente nada? Zoro se sentia um pouco desapontado e nem sabia o porquê, só não era tão bom desse jeito quanto da última vez.

O padre parecia estar distraído com algo, porque o ritmo havia se tornado diferente, e em seguida sentiu os dedos dele tocando seus mamilos, apertando-os e estimulando-os. Um ponto de interrogação surgiu na mente do demônio, sem entender momentaneamente o que ele estava tentando fazer, afinal, apenas meter em sua garganta não era o suficiente? Sanji continuou deixando que fodesse sua garganta, e no meio do processo entre o moreno sendo puxado contra sua boca e apertar seus mamilos, pensou que talvez ele quisesse ver aquilo duro. Então, com extrema facilidade, seus mamilos magicamente tornaram-se duros.

Zoro pensou que tocar os mamilos do outro aparentemente havia sido uma boa ideia, já que parecia ter tido efeito nos mesmos. Contudo, o pênis do íncubo continuava tão adormecido quanto antes, o que ainda frustrava o padre.

O demônio irritante também havia fincado suas mãos em suas coxas para apressá-lo. Por mais que gostasse das unhas finas arranhando sua pele naquele local, coisa que não iria admitir nem que o inferno congelasse, Zoro estava irritado com aquela tentativa de controle do outro. Afinal, havia feito isso justamente para não ficar à mercê da criatura. Arrancou então as mãos do loiro de si para se movimentar como bem entendesse, prendendo seus braços no colchão. Sanji amava ter seus movimentos restringidos, ter seus braços presos sem poder movê-los, sem poder comandar o outro, era delirante. Sentia-se sujo, toda aquela baba misturada com pré-gozo manchando seu rosto pálido deveria enojá-lo, mas só o deixava ainda mais excitado. Ser sujo por aquele homem era a melhor coisa, queria que ele sujasse todo seu rosto com aquela porra quente que da última vez sequer conseguira provar.

Zoro continuou a meter o mais profundamente possível seu pau no loiro, escorregando com facilidade pela garganta do demônio e ficando à beira da insanidade a cada vez que ele engolia ao seu redor. Foder aquela garganta era maravilhoso. Parecia que ela havia sido feita para isso, bom, mal sabia Zoro que esse era exatamente o caso.

Logo, o padre saiu mais uma vez de dentro daquela boca, deslumbrando-se ainda mais a visão. Seu pau estava ainda mais melado que antes e parecia até que ele já tinha gozado. Voltou o pau àqueles lábios e meteu lentamente apenas a pontinha, apreciando a visão da sua rola saindo completamente babada daquela cavidade deliciosa até escapar novamente e deixar um rastro de saliva espessa em todo o rosto do outro. Então, Zoro soltou uma das mãos do demônio e a conduziu até o pau do loiro.

— Toca seu pau. — Ao dizer isso o loiro não moveu um músculo, apenas ficou sorrindo com aquela boca horrivelmente pervertida cheia de saliva e pré-gozo.

Aquela ordem para tocar seu pau era excitante, mas o que era ainda mais excitante era provocar o outro. O sorriso presunçoso não poderia ser maior e ele lambia os lábios obscenamente, espalhando toda aquela saliva neles, como a bela puta que era.

— Agora. — Rosnou Zoro. Sanji poderia provocá-lo pelo resto da vida, se o caralho gostoso não tivesse voltado para sua garganta, obrigando-o a mamar deliciosamente. Zoro ficou irritado de novo, extremamente abismado em como alguém poderia tirá-lo do sério tão facilmente, e voltou seu pau com tudo na garganta dele, apertando sua mão acima da dele com força.

O demônio safado resolveu obedecer, tudo para deixar aquele homem louco por seu corpo. Segurou o pau mole e começou a acariciá-lo, cada movimento friamente calculado para seduzir. Uma linda ereção começava a nascer no pênis rosa até estar totalmente dura e pulsante, apesar de não sentir algo realmente. O pré-gozo transparente começou a sair aos poucos da abertura na glande, fazendo seu pau brilhar. Era só uma teoria, mas talvez fosse aquilo que o padre queria, já havia se relacionado o suficiente com homens para saber o quanto eles queriam se gabar por deixá-lo duro, um esforço totalmente desnecessário porque se não fosse por ele, nunca que conseguiriam. Ele gostava daqueles movimentos, bater punheta era algo que ele fazia com uma frequência absurda em seu corpo original.

Após finalmente acatar seu pedido o pau do loiro começava a ficar enorme naquela mão, crescendo com uma velocidade impressionante. Zoro involuntariamente aumentou o ritmo com que fodia a garganta melada, completamente hipnotizado pela ereção que mal havia crescido e já estava pulsando bastante. O pau daquele demônio era lindo, como tudo nele, era grande e rosa e parecia tão delicioso que Zoro achou que estava ficando louco. A vontade de apertá-lo em sua própria mão era enorme, mas desviou o olhar e se contentou em apertar a garganta pálida que envolvia sua ereção ao invés disso. Ela estava linda e suada, o pomo de adão saltando enquanto o engolia incessantemente.

Os dedos de Sanji brincavam com o pré-gozo, afastando-os e deixando que aquele melaço fosse junto e continuasse conectado ao seu pau, sem permitir que fosse quebrado. Era lindo, Sanji sabia bem como seduzir um homem. E aquilo claramente teve efeito, visto que ele apertava desesperado sua garganta, tentando enforcá-lo. Todo seu corpo desejou sentir aquilo, deveria ser tão bom ficar sem ar e entrar em desespero para conseguir respirar e tudo melhoraria ainda mais com aquele pau melado o fodendo.

Zoro apertou aquele pescoço como se fosse realmente estrangulá-lo, descontando toda a frustração e ressentimento que sentia sobre aquele demônio e tudo que representava. E tesão, claro. Muito tesão. O estímulo do boquete e o visual eram demais para um pobre padre aguentar e logo ele estava babando literalmente no corpo do outro, os gemidos teimosos escapando de sua boca que insistia em ficar boquiaberta. Ele não aguentou muitos segundos metendo naquele lugar tão gostoso e gozou obscenamente, forçando o outro a engolir sua porra, enquanto apertava mais forte ainda a carne macia de seu pescoço e chamava baixinho todos os palavrões que jamais deveriam sair de sua boca.

O demônio a baba do moreno caindo em seu corpo e os gemidos desesperados dele que o enlouqueciam, o padre era delicioso e queria devorá-lo para sempre. Quando ele gozou tanto em sua boca sem nenhum controle, ele pensou que poderia realmente se engasgar. Toda aquela porra enchendo sua boca e o prazer imenso que o outro sentia, o deixavam fora de si. Sanji estremeceu na cama, sentindo-se completamente estranho. Era muito prazer para ele aguentar, seu corpo tornava-se fraco e indefeso, sentindo deliciosos espasmos em seus músculos. Porra, que orgasmo gostoso, não se arrependia nem um pouco de ter deixado para se alimentar só quando o outro gozasse, era a melhor sensação e parecia que estava fora de órbita. Seus olhos estavam brilhando em um forte dourado e as presas tornaram-se maiores, sem querer sendo raspadas na pele sensível da rola em sua boca. Surpreendentemente o outro não pareceu desgostar daquilo...

Zoro sentia o outro engolindo ao seu redor, saboreando seu pau como se fosse a melhor refeição do mundo. Ele recebia tão bem seu gozo, o que realmente não deveria ser surpresa a essa altura, mas não deixava de deixar Zoro ofegante. Ele sentiu o desgraçado… Mordendo seu pau, o que em todas as hipóteses deveria ser algo ruim, mas aquela dor era vergonhosamente deliciosa. Aparentemente não havia nada que aquela criatura fizesse que não o excitasse. Claro, nada fora irritá-lo. O pau saiu da boca ainda cheia de sêmen e uma enorme bolha de porra e saliva se formou, rapidamente sendo estourada e sujando seu rosto. Tão sujo e perfeito.

— Porra, seu caralho é tão gostoso... — Sanji disse após tirar o pau suculento da boca e enquanto ainda lambia para limpar todo vestígio de porra começou a falar de forma provocante. — Qualquer dia você vai me matar de tão delicioso.

— Não vai ter outro dia! — Nunca deveria ter tido nenhum, para início de conversa. Como esse demônio tinha audácia de falar como se isso fosse, o quê, a rotina deles agora? — Essa é a última vez que isso acont-

Não bastasse se exibir completamente se lambendo daquele jeito impróprio, o loiro ao invés de se afastar completamente do seu pau voltou a chupá-lo. O demônio se colocou de quatro e continuou a chupar gostoso o pau, até que ele estivesse totalmente mole fazendo com que Zoro perdesse completamente sua linha de raciocínio e focasse apenas naquela boca imunda e impura que logo se dirigiu à sua própria boca.

Ao afastar a boca do pau de Zoro causou um estalo obsceno e em seguida Sanji basicamente escalou o corpo alheio, até alcançar sua boca carnuda e beijá-la com vontade, obrigando o padre indecente a provar sua própria porra deliciosa. O beijo que Zoro recebia era melado com seu próprio sêmen, a língua do outro fazendo questão de espalhar seu gosto por todos os cantos de sua boca. Suas mãos magneticamente foram parar no corpo do outro, ainda parcialmente coberto pelo robe azul aberto, tocando desejosamente cada pedaço de carne pelos quais passavam.

Maldita boca gostosa, maldito demônio. Não conseguia beijá-lo por um segundo sem se derreter por completo. Seu pau recém amolecido já começava a querer ressuscitar e ele queria se bater por ser tão fácil e pecaminoso. As mãos alcançaram a bunda redonda e descontroladamente já seguiam na direção daquela entrada tão conhecida, tão deliciosa...

As negativas do padre estavam sendo cada vez menos convincentes, em um segundo ele negava e insistia que aquilo não se repetiria novamente, no outro ele estava apalpando sua bunda e tocando sua entrada. Sanji realmente queria partir para uma nova presa e não voltar atrás do padre outra vez, mas ele era tão delicioso e queria tanto transar que estava sendo muito seu fraco. A energia dele ainda o enlouqueceria.

A vontade do demônio era ser virado naquela cama e fodido até que não aguentasse mais de tanta energia devorada, no entanto, devido ao boquete intenso de antes, a sua boca ser fodida com tanto desejo e a péssima ideia de receber a energia alheia no momento do orgasmo, acabaram deixando-o totalmente morto e nunca que aguentaria outra rodada, não com aquele predador. No momento que sentiu o pau do outro começando a endurecer outra vez e os dedos indo para seu cuzinho, o demônio soube que era a hora de partir, ou estaria fodido. Literalmente. Mas, a vontade de beijar aquele homem pecaminoso era maior e ele prosseguiu com o beijo por mais alguns minutos, os dedos do humano começaram a estocar seu cuzinho molhado, até que a ereção se tornasse enorme e começasse a pulsar colada em seu abdômen.

Sanji se afastou naquele instante, terminando o beijo demorado com um selinho tímido. A expressão que mostrou para o outro era injustamente inocente e o sorriso pior ainda. Sem resistir, colou seus lábios por mais um segundo e apoiou as mãos no peitoral moreno.

— Bye bye. — Ele disse do nada e simplesmente sumiu em um segundo, deixando o outro literalmente na mão. Não aguentaria se alimentar de tanto prazer duas vezes seguidas sem preparo.

— Ele não fez isso… Puta que pariu... — Zoro o amaldiçoou incrédulo. Olhou para baixo e viu o resultado dos minutos que passaram se beijando, seu pau estava dolorosamente duro e pedindo por um alívio que não viria. Só restava a Zoro tomar um banho o mais congelante possível e ignorar os pedidos de seu próprio corpo.

Claro que se ele não tivesse perdido o controle, novamente… Pela trigésima vez, isso não teria acontecido, mas esse não era o ponto. A questão era que aquele demônio ardiloso, havia feito o que sempre faz, levá-lo à loucura e brincar consigo como bem entendia. Estava farto daquilo e definitivamente muito puto. Se _aquilo _ousasse pôr os pés ali de novo Zoro o esperaria de bom grado com suas espadas, acrescentando assassinato na lista de seus pecados, lista essa que aparentemente ficava maior a cada segundo.


	3. Wrath

Uma semana havia se passado e Sanji estava faminto. Era normal se alimentar a cada semana, no entanto, na última semana quase que no segundo dia já fora atrás de uma presa em especial. Depois de deixar o padre sozinho para resolver a ereção que havia causado, não achava que ele iria querer se entregar outra vez, mas não custava nada tentar.

Então, o demônio atrevido estava no quarto do moreno outra vez. Usava um lindo kimono feminino com estampa de flores, segurava um kiseru próximo de sua boca, tragando-o vez ou outra, sentindo-se muito satisfeito com o quão saboroso aquilo era. Humanos criavam coisas que eram muito agradáveis até mesmo para um demônio. Estava de pernas cruzadas de uma forma que não era nada apropriada, sempre enaltecendo as coxas grossas e as belas curvas. Sabia ser sensual e não perderia tempo não sendo. Não entendia o motivo de usar aquelas roupas, ou o motivo daquele homem apreciar tanto aquilo, mas um íncubo não servia para entender, servia apenas para dar prazer.

Um de seus amigos demônios acabou sabendo da história de que estava se envolvendo com um padre e que iria atrás dele pela terceira vez e tirou uma com sua cara, dizendo que estava caindo pelo humano. Sanji só riu e ficou calado, se Kid sentisse o quão deliciosa era a energia sexual daquele homem, certamente iria querer roubar sua presa. Por mais amigos que fossem, demônios eram demônios e não existia um único que não fosse traiçoeiro.

Quando o padre gostoso abriu a porta do quarto, ele sorriu largo, mostrando as presas pontiagudas. Era um pouco decepcionante que ele não estivesse mais usando a batina, já que ficava muito sexy com aquilo, mas entendia o motivo de ter abandonado a vestimenta. Provavelmente, assim como todos os outros religiosos que já se relacionara, ele estava em negação, duvidando de seu próprio amor por deus e se condenando por ter se deitado com alguém, especialmente um demônio, quebrando seus votos e tornando-se pecaminoso, achando que seu lugar no inferno estava garantido. Era engraçado, patético e até fofo.

— Ei, padre. — O íncubo lascivo acenou para o outro e sua língua ousou lamber os próprios lábios, provocando-o. Não achava que em apenas uma semana o homem conseguiria ficar tão frustrado sexualmente, mas aparentemente estava muito, muito errado. O padre parecia tão suculento quanto sempre.

— Nem começa, demônio maldito. — Zoro se aproximou do infeliz, lutando para desviar o olhar das coxas musculosas.

Ele havia entrado em seu quarto inocentemente, dando de cara com a razão de estar à beira da insanidade nos últimos dias. O diabo loiro sorria descaradamente e estava usando um kimono desgraçadamente convidativo. A parte de cima da peça caída estrategicamente para mostrar suas belas clavículas e ombros, mas cobrindo seu peitoral o suficiente para que não chegasse à altura dos mamilos. O loiro se comportava como se soubesse exatamente o quão irresistível ele era e isso irritava Zoro. Apesar de ter morado a maior parte da vida na espanha, sua mãe era japonesa e ele havia morado no Japão antes de seu pai trazê-lo para Europa. Uma roupa tradicional naquele corpo perfeito era demais para Zoro processar. Será que o desgraçado sequer sabia ou aleatoriamente escolhia as coisas mais injustas?

Era muita audácia aquele ser tentar seduzi-lo novamente depois do que fez da última vez em que esteve ali. Zoro estava mais do que puto. Havia passado uma semana inteira de tortura, parecia que não importava o que fizesse seu corpo não o deixaria em paz, não importasse quantos banhos gelados tomasse, se ele lembrasse por um segundo do demônio seu pau crescia na hora, transformando sua vida num inferno. Não iria se masturbar, ainda tinha um mínimo de auto-controle, ou ao menos era nisso que acreditava. Pelo menos quando o demônio estava ali ele tinha a desculpa de que fora seduzido, de que havia outro alguém fazendo coisas consigo. Se tocasse a si mesmo enquanto estava sozinho só significaria que foi totalmente corrompido… Que era um fraco por completo. Na verdade Zoro se preocupava mais com seu próprio orgulho, controle e palavra do que com a igreja e valores católicos em si. Não é como se ele fosse mais arrogante que Deus… Ou talvez fosse.

O padre havia sim abandonado a batina, mas não exatamente pelo motivo que o demônio de sobrancelhas esquisitas achava. A realidade era que Zoro não havia consertado a batina rasgada na primeira vez em que se viram, fosse por falta de habilidade ou pura preguiça. Estava bastante confortável usando pouca roupa, até porque não estava saindo muito da torre da paróquia, de qualquer forma.

Zoro logo arrancou o outro homem da cama com grosseria e o loiro apenas ficou parado sem mover um músculo enquanto Zoro tentava arrastá-lo para fora do quarto, frustrado. Queria que o demônio sumisse imediatamente dali, mas ao mesmo tempo queria descontar sua raiva, a falta de reação do outro não permitia que o fizesse. Talvez tivesse que tomar mais cuidado com o que desejava, pois em questão de segundos sentiu o íncubo se desprender de sua mão e torcer seu braço para trás, o que não era nada agradável. Ele tentou recuperar a vantagem, golpeando o loiro com o braço livre, coisa que não adiantou muito.

Se achou que estava puto o suficiente quando o íncubo estava parado sem reagir, acabou descobrindo que ele revidando de seus golpes com tanta facilidade o emputecia mais ainda. O loiro saltava como se pudesse andar no ar, suas longas pernas desviando de todo e qualquer golpe que era lançado contra ele, isso tudo sem parar de fumar o longo cachimbo que tinha nas mãos e, claro, sem parar de sorrir.

Como sempre, Sanji amava ser maltratado, então ser puxado com violência apenas o fazia se sentir bem. Não havia palavras para descrever o quanto se divertia sempre que ia ver aquele padre, e no momento, estar lutando com ele era a coisa mais divertida dos últimos séculos. Zoro o atacava, tentando machucá-lo, e mesmo quando conseguia atingi-lo absolutamente nada acontecia com seu corpo, não sentia dor ou qualquer outra coisa, era como se o outro estivesse batendo em uma porta, especialmente porque apenas ele machucaria sua própria mão.

Por mais que fosse engraçado ser socado e atacado de todas as formas, Sanji também gostava de revidar e mostrar para o humano quem é que mandava ali e torcer seu braço era uma ótima forma de provar isso. Amava ver um homem tão grande, tão forte, sendo dominado por um pequeno loirinho, bem magrinho e aparentemente bem fraco, sentia-se tão no poder nesses momentos que poderia ter facilmente uma ereção.

Voar era fácil para um demônio, então quando começou a desviar dos ataques do humano, mesmo que esses não fossem machucá-lo, saltava de forma graciosa e vez ou outra até pisava nos ombros do outro para irritá-lo ainda mais. Era extremamente divertido, só não entendia bem o que estava acontecendo, o que não deixava de ser hilário, fazendo-o sorrir e rir sem parar.

Preguiça sempre foi o pecado original de Zoro, dormia várias horas por dia e poderia dormir mais ainda, tendo falta de vontade de fazer as mais mundanas atividades. A gula o fazia beber mais do que qualquer pessoa deveria, sempre priorizando ter a adega cheia de vinho, ou sakê. Soberba o fazia ser bastante arrogante, o suficiente para se achar melhor que Deus às vezes. Luxúria era o seu pecado mais recente, aquele pelo qual culpava o demônio à sua frente. E agora, ira. Zoro não se lembrava a última vez que havia lutado com alguém corpo a corpo, provavelmente ainda era um pirralho remelento. Fora do seu hobbie com lutas de espadas, geralmente era alguém contido, indiferente e controlado e aqui estava ele, socando um homem que ria de si e apenas o deixava mais irado a cada segundo.

— Isso é algum tipo de preliminar? — Sanji perguntou muito inocente e realmente interessado, o padre estava começando a ficar mais ofegante e mesmo que não parecesse cansado, a respiração alterada fazia seus pulmões expandirem com mais vontade, fazendo aquele peitoral delicioso ficar marcado na camiseta branca coladinha no corpo. O moreno estava suando e a roupa parecia colar ainda mais em seu corpo, e aquilo um pouco mais para baixo era uma ereção? O demônio não conseguiu deixar de lamber os lábios ao ver o pau apetitoso marcado na calça.

— Não, seu desgraçado! Por que diabos você tem essa mania de transformar tudo em perversão? — Bom, ele era um íncubo, afinal… Mas, quando Zoro olhou para baixo e viu o volume em sua própria calça ele percebeu que não tinha muita moral para falar nada disso. — Merda... — Estava excitado por causa da luta. Estava machucando e sendo machucado e seu corpo insistia que aquilo era ótimo, estimulante. Sim, ele sentia falta de lutar com alguém, sim ele gostava de pessoas fortes, mas assim já era demais.

Deu um soco no outro pela provocação, embora estivesse mais puto consigo mesmo naquele momento do que com ele. Por um instante, se preocupou em ter ido longe demais, não mediu sua força e acertou o rosto do outro com tudo, crente de que ele desviaria como em todas as outras vezes.

O maravilhoso e extremamente forte soco no rosto poderia quebrar seus dentes se fosse um humano. Aquele homem tinha muita força nos braços, não que já não tivesse notado antes, já que até com aquela camiseta os músculos ficavam totalmente marcados e lindos. Agradecia imensamente a Lúcifer por permiti-lo ter um homem daqueles em sua cama. Estava sendo prensado contra a parede pelo corpo maior, mas não se sentia realmente intimidado nem com medo.

— Você sabe que eu não sinto nada, certo? — Sanji repetiu algo que já falara várias vezes, mas que parecia que nunca entrava na cabeça do humano. — Você pode me bater, socar minha cara, apertar meu pescoço e até mesmo cortar meu pau fora que eu não sentirei absolutamente nada nesse corpo sem sensibilidade.

Surpreendentemente ele parecia sério pela primeira vez, o sorriso até mesmo havia sumido dos lábios e sequer estava provocando o homem de alguma forma sexual, parecia uma frase melancólica à primeira vista, porém, como não tinha sentimentos, não poderia sentir aquilo... Ao menos não deveria.

Será que ele queria dizer que era tão fraco assim que não conseguia fazer nem cócegas nele? Por um lado era até bom, já que Zoro não queria machucá-lo de verdade… Mas, porra, estava usando literalmente toda a força que tinha no braço e o maldito demônio de sobrancelha enrolada reagia assim? Ele continuou desferindo golpes enquanto o demônio apenas desviava com facilidade e sem mudar sua expressão apática, quase como se estivesse entediado.

Não aguentava mais aquela expressão, então virou o demônio para não ter que olhar, pressionando o peitoral dele contra a parede. O kimono minúsculo do outro já estava mais desarrumado do que antes, oferecendo a Zoro uma visão parcial das costas dele e ficando mais levantado embaixo do que deveria, a polpa da bundinha redonda aparecendo. A ideia de virá-lo rapidamente se mostrou ser péssima. Aquilo apenas fez seu pau que já estava pulsando se tornar ainda mais evidente e necessitado, o que definitivamente não deveria acontecer.

Seus corpos estavam tão próximos que bastou se mover um milímetro para frente para sua ereção coberta pela calça encostar na bunda dele, Zoro xingava baixo e ainda estava ofegante por causa da briga, ou talvez por outros motivos. Mesmo com tantos tecidos irritantes atrapalhando, a ereção parecia se encaixar perfeitamente ali, e o demônio não ajudava em nada ao empinar sua bunda ainda mais, fazendo com que se esfregasse em sua calça. Não sabia como o filho da puta podia conseguir fazê-lo sentir-se tão bem sem nem tirar a roupa, mas o fato era que não conseguia parar de esfregar a ereção no loiro, sentia sua cueca ficando toda molhada e não tinha como ser mais fraco que isso.

Zoro estava maravilhado com aquela visão, como era de costume, e mais uma vez agradeceu o fato do loiro não poder ver sua expressão idiota no momento. Tentava afastar o tecido do kimono para que pudesse ter uma visão melhor do corpo alheio, até que se irritou o suficiente com ele para apenas rasgá-lo do corpo do outro sem cerimônia. Sem aquilo tudo atrapalhando ele podia ver ainda mais aquela bunda recebendo seu volume de bom grado, embora não fosse o suficiente.

— De quatro. Eu quero você de quatro. Agora. — Ainda estava com raiva e não queria nem olhar na cara daquele ser enquanto ele estivesse apático daquele jeito. Quase chegava a sentir saudade de quando ele ria de seu desespero. Quase. Queria arrancar aquela falta de expressão daquele rosto, fodê-lo até ele ter alguma reação.

Sanji não sentia nenhuma dor, então por mais bruto que o outro fosse, para ele seria menos que uma pena encostando em seu corpo. Não é como se o padre não fosse forte o suficiente, muito pelo contrário, ele era até mais do que deveria, o único problema era que com aquele corpo indesejado, um demônio jamais poderia sentir. Ele não ligou de ser virado de costas e ter começado a ser abusado, era justamente para isso que estava ali. Não só não se importou como incentivou o outro a continuar, empinando a bunda deliciosamente carnuda para se esfregar na ereção desejosa ainda coberta pelo tecido incômodo que parecia querer evitar com que eles concluíssem o ato, felizmente o padre estava louco por seu corpo o bastante para até mesmo ignorar as vestes. E ele estava enorme e pulsante, o demônio ardiloso pensou que não seria tão difícil fazê-lo gozar vestido, apenas esfregando a bunda no pau gostoso escondido.

O padre esfregava o pau contra a sua bunda como se fosse um cachorro no cio e o loiro era sua cadela. O outro estava desesperado por seu corpo, tentando de todas as formas um contato com a pele branca. Sua bunda começava a sentir algo molhado atravessando os tecidos, surpreendendo-o em como aquele humano poderia ficar tão melado em pouco tempo. E não demorou um segundo para seu kimono ser rasgado e por estar sem nada por baixo poder sentir o pau duro se esfregando diretamente em sua carne. E aquela ordem. Infernos, como o excitava. Como se fosse automático, ele apoiou as mãos na parede e se empinou ainda mais, o suficiente para ser irresistível. Não era exatamente de quatro, mas naquele momento de extremo tesão, seria impossível arranjar tempo para se locomover até a cama.

Mal se posicionou e logo já sentiu o outro enfiando em seu cuzinho com tudo, em uma estocada forte e violenta. Achou que seria rasgado no meio, até se lembrar que estava bem lubrificado ali por ser um íncubo e seu corpo servir justamente para isso. Suas costas curvaram-se para frente e seus punhos se apertaram, enquanto ele mantinha o equilíbrio para não desabar com aquelas estocadas fortes. E não demorou para que começasse a investir para trás também, forçando todo aquele pau para dentro da cavidade molhada e o apertando o máximo que conseguia. Aquilo deveria ser fodidamente bom. Infelizmente, não estava sentindo, então a única sensação que tinha era que o padre estava delirando com aquilo, sua energia estava deliciosa como de costume, mas não tão forte quanto da última vez em que se alimentara apenas no orgasmo.

O íncubo ficou com apenas uma das mãos apoiadas na parede e a outra levou até o corpo moreno, encontrando a mão dele e fazendo-o segurar em sua cintura para que pudesse investir com mais força, ele trocou a mão e repetiu o processo do outro lado também, olhou para trás e sorriu pervertido.

— Desconta nesse corpo todo o desejo que sentiu durante todos esses anos. — Falou com a voz provocativa, desafiando o homem a fodê-lo direito e com mais vontade, sem se preocupar com seus votos ou qualquer outra coisa, quanto mais prazer o padre sentisse, melhor era para o demônio.

Após a provocação e as novas estocadas mais fortes, o kimono que estava ainda preso em seu corpo na parte da frente, já que na traseira estava totalmente rasgado, acabou indo ao chão por completo, deixando o loiro sem nada para esconder o belo corpo. Por estar de quatro e com a cabeça abaixada também apoiada na parede, Sanji conseguia olhar suas pernas a ponto de ver o outro metendo, as bolas batendo contra sua bunda e era uma visão bonita. Infelizmente, também conseguia olhar seu pau que deveria estar no meio de uma enorme ereção, mas ali não havia absolutamente nada, estava apenas balançando completamente flácido e sem vida.

Zoro só abaixou um pouco as calças, apenas o suficiente para libertar sua ereção, e meteu com tudo no corpo empinado do loiro. Talvez estivesse sendo um pouco sem consideração demais, mas em sua última tentativa de ser ligeiramente gentil não fez a menor diferença para o demônio. Sem contar que estava com muita raiva para raciocinar direito.

Estava metendo com muita força, em parte porque estava puto e em parte porque aquilo era muito bom. As texturas que o envolviam eram tão irresistíveis quanto lembrava, a pressão que sua ereção recebia, certamente de propósito, daquele cuzinho se contraindo era o suficiente para fazê-lo enlouquecer.

A única coisa que realmente continuava o incomodando era o fato do loiro ainda não estar demonstrando lá muita reação, nem gemendo nem nada. Aquilo estranhamente fazia o ato bem menos excitante do que se lembrava da primeira vez que havia fodido o demônio. Como se mesmo que as sensações fossem iguais, estava faltando alguma coisa.

Aquela provocação só deixava Zoro mais emputecido. Qual era a graça do desgraçado em provocá-lo, de insistir para ele ir mais forte se ele não gostava?

— Eu disse _de quatro_. — Zoro até gostou daquela posição em que estavam, mas mesmo assim quis empurrá-lo para ficar de quatro no chão, só de birra. Só porque queria enfiar a cara do loiro na madeira e fodê-lo ainda mais forte, como se aumentar a intensidade fosse adiantar alguma coisa.

O corpo magro deslizou até o chão e o demônio fez total questão de se empinar ainda mais e afastar bem as pernas, ficando totalmente exposto para o padre poder abusar de seu corpo lascivo como bem entendia. Aparentemente o outro estava delirando em fodê-lo contra a parede, mas de quatro estava sendo totalmente sem palavras. Era delicioso como o moreno parecia que ia morrer de tanto prazer. Sanji amava sentir aquilo, amava ver um humano desesperado por um orgasmo. Ele se contraia e esmagava o pau grosso, engolindo-o por completo e massageando-o com vontade, qualquer um morreria por aquilo.

Já estavam ali há bons minutos, seus joelhos provavelmente o odiariam depois disso, mas não importava no momento, aquele cuzinho era gostoso como se lembrava e já estava quase gozando. Porém… Nada do loiro reagir.

Sanji estava pirando com aquilo. As investidas fortes eram perfeitas para o moreno então queria que cada vez ele metesse mais rápido e mais forte. Gostava de ter o padre de joelhos para si, aparentemente não era apenas para deus que o pervertido se ajoelhava, aquilo o excitava. E quando o humano estava quase gozando bem gostoso, resolveu interromper para perder tempo falando. Revirou os olhos com a pergunta, era tão óbvia e idiota.

— Oe... — Tentou chamar a atenção do ser abaixo de si, não que fosse muito difícil com o quão desinteressado ele parecia naquilo. — Não te dá tesão, não?

— Muito. — Sanji respondeu sincero como se fosse algo óbvio. O ato sexual era extremamente excitante e em seu corpo real já tivera inúmeras ereções ao pensar em sexo que finalizavam com uma forte punheta e um orgasmo maravilhoso. Estar transando nesse corpo era muito prazeroso para ele também, mas não fisicamente. — Eu amo transar.

Não fazia o menor sentido na cabeça de Zoro. O loiro parecia não estar excitado de jeito nenhum, exatamente como da última vez, até seu pau estava ainda pequeno e não apresentava o menor sinal de vida.

— Você nunca gozou. — Zoro disse tentando o máximo não demonstrar o quão frustrado estava, o que era bastante difícil. — E dessas últimas vezes você se comportou… Diferente.

Ele só queria ser fodido até o outro gozar bem forte, mas aparentemente teriam que ter uma longa e chata discussão. Sim, por não ser sensível muitas vezes ele esquecia de deixar seu pau duro e de ejacular no final das fodas, mas quem se importava? Seria uma porra falsa mesmo. Qual era o sentido de ficar soltando leite pelo pau se basicamente não sentia em seu corpo o ato, apenas o prazer da comida? Óbvio que estava diferente, da primeira vez fora pego de surpresa com tanto prazer acumulado naquele homem que deixou suas características demoníacas e sensíveis escaparem. Ele voltou a rebolar no pau do padre, para ver se ele esquecia esse assunto.

— Eu já disse várias vezes que meu corpo não pode sentir. — Falou sinceramente, não sentindo necessidade de mentir, não era esse tipo de demônio. Não havia ponto naquela conversa, não é como se o padre realmente se importasse com ele estar sentindo prazer ou não, então era apenas perda de tempo. Estava faminto e só queria se alimentar do outro, e pelo visto não poderia tão cedo se continuasse com aquelas besteiras sobre um demônio gozar.

— O quê!? — Zoro falou enquanto empurrava a cabeça do demônio ainda mais contra a madeira. Queria esmagá-la na verdade. Se sentia enganado, como se esse tempo inteiro estivesse fazendo papel de bobo. Estava tentando arrancar uma reação de alguém que nunca a teria e todo esse tempo a criatura apenas o deixou pensar isso como um idiota, um palhaço.

Se levantou abruptamente e arrastou o loiro até a cama onde podia se movimentar com mais facilidade, fodendo com mais empenho que nunca, numa mistura um pouco amarga de raiva e tesão. Agora que estava de frente para o outro homem, era ainda pior, pois podia ver exatamente aquela expressão vazia que tentou evitar.

Ver o padre todo raivoso e agressivo era excitante. Na verdade, qualquer coisa que ele fazia o excitava. Jogado na cama, não teve nem um segundo para o maior o invadir novamente, e porra aquilo deveria ser tão bom. Sanji lambeu os lábios ao se imaginar sentindo aquilo. Por mais que amasse ficar de quatro, com aquele humano em específico preferia ficar frente a frente. As expressões que o homem mostrava eram lindas, sempre fazendo o demônio querer ver mais e mais. Entregar todo seu corpo para ele e ser deflorado enquanto tornava o homem ainda mais pecador.

Então Zoro se lembrou das palavras do demônio. Ele disse que não sentia nada quando estavam lutando e da última vez havia dito a mesma coisa... Estava se referindo a tudo além da dor também? Todo esse tempo ele literalmente estava dizendo na sua cara. Se sentia muito imbecil de não ter percebido antes. Não é como se o demônio não tivesse avisado, muito pelo contrário. Novamente estava descontando suas próprias fraquezas e limitações na criatura, como se fosse tudo culpa dele e nada sua.

Ele diminuiu a velocidade para não gozar e tentou não observar seu pau se enfiando devagar na entrada do loiro, uma visão que com certeza também não ajudaria nada a adiar seu orgasmo. Fechou o olho e tentou manter alguma calma, suas mãos segurando o corpo do outro um pouco menos firme que antes e seus movimentos lentos, embora ainda precisos. Não queria aquilo. Se o loiro não sentia nada não era diferente de foder um boneco.

— Eu não quero assim. — Ele falou mais baixo, surpreendentemente bem menos ríspido do que estava sendo antes. — Eu quero que você sinta.

Surpreendentemente, Sanji ouviu o moreno dizer que queria vê-lo sentindo e achou que fosse só uma ilusão da sua mente que estava desesperada por prazer.


	4. Pleasure for evermore

Sanji piscou várias vezes, tentando se localizar e raciocinar se ele realmente havia dito aquilo. Infelizmente era impossível de saber, provavelmente era só seu desejo falando mais alto como sempre, nunca que um humano desejaria que ele sentisse prazer, era só um demônio, o que importava era que os humanos sentissem. Mas, estava realmente achando que ouviu direito, então resolveu tirar a dúvida.

— Você quer... — Ele começou e não conseguiu continuar, o padre continuava estocando devagar e parecia que entraria em transe a qualquer momento. Era claro que ele não ligava se o loiro sentia ou não. No entanto, os olhos verdes se cruzaram com os azuis, dando-o mais confiança para continuar. — Quer que eu sinta prazer?

A confusão na voz e no rosto do outro enquanto fazia aquela pergunta era gritante. O demônio quase parecia fofo. Quase. Mas Zoro não pôde deixar de sentir vontade de beijá-lo enquanto encarava aqueles olhos inseguros. Queria acreditar que era porque aquela era uma melhor alternativa do que confirmar verbalmente, mas talvez tivesse sido apenas deixado levar pela beleza naquelas íris azuis, o que era absolutamente estúpido. Ele iniciou um beijo entre os dois pela primeira vez, normalmente era trabalho do demônio fazer isso.

Claro que a pergunta de Sanji ainda era insegura e claramente estúpida, porém, o íncubo não pôde achar aquilo nem por dois segundos, porque o moreno balançou a cabeça positivamente e se abaixou para beijá-lo, parando com as estocadas por um instante. Passou mais alguns segundos em dúvida, para acreditar e aceitar aquele pedido, mesmo que ainda estivesse sem crer que pela primeira vez em séculos alguém havia dito que queria vê-lo se esbaldando de prazer.

Ele abraçou o corpo grande e continuou a beijá-lo desesperado, abusando da boca quente dele, penetrando sua língua bifurcada e indo de encontro com a do humano, saboreando o maravilhoso gosto daquele homem. Aos poucos fez com que seu corpo passasse a ter mais sensibilidade como um humano normal e começava a sentir o peso do outro, notando o quão pesado era, o beijo se tornava ainda mais delicioso, fazendo o loiro se agarrar nos ombros dele e puxá-lo contra si, seus mamilos eram pressionados pelo peitoral do maior e começavam lentamente a reagir.

Zoro estava beijando o outro de forma tão estranhamente suave que agradeceu internamente quando ele passou a abusá-lo luxuriosamente com sua língua ao invés disso, antes que se envergonhasse ainda mais com suas atitudes bizarras. Mas ele não conseguia deixar de pensar, e se todo esse tempo ele só aguentasse aquele tipo de tratamento rude devido à insensibilidade? Era uma cena um tanto engraçada, Zoro estava acima do outro parado dentro dele enquanto se beijavam, com a testa franzida como se estivesse tentando raciocinar. Mas, o loiro não parecia ter notado nem um pouco e na falta do movimento apenas continuava a investir contra Zoro do mesmo jeito, fazendo com que o homem de cabelos verdes não tivesse nem tempo de pensar um pouco com aqueles movimentos deliciosos distraindo sua mente.

Finalmente se moveu novamente dentro do loiro, tentando ir com cuidado, se mover um pouco mais gentilmente. Não é como se preocupasse. Era só um demônio afinal… Ele tentava não meter mais rápido do que estava fazendo no momento, não só porque queria ir com mais calma, mas porque não achava que podia aguentar muito tempo com as reações do outro, fora que ele era arranhado tão deliciosamente que teve que reunir toda sua força de vontade para não gozar com aquele ato.

A melhor sensação foi quando o padre investiu contra sua entrada. Sanji gritou de prazer, desesperadamente se agarrando ao maior, deixando as unhas compridas arranharem todo seu ombro e pescoço. Ele estava fora de si, aquele prazer era tão delirante que havia lágrimas em seus olhos, era muito para o pobre demônio aguentar. Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia se entregar e tornar-se tão frágil na frente do humano, mas... Porra, era tão delicioso.

Com as estocadas seguintes, o íncubo não conseguiu mais manter a postura, não que estivesse com alguma antes. Os lábios foram separados, porque já não conseguia sustentar um beijo em meio a tantos gemidos. Ao abandoná-lo, viu o padre voltar a se ajoelhar e por reflexo fez suas pernas prenderem o corpo grande, desesperadamente puxando-o contra si. Não queria que ele se afastasse, queria ser fodido com força e gozar sem controle. Para sua surpresa, seu próprio pau começava a crescer sem que precisasse fazer nada, e uma imensidão de pré-gozo escapava pela pequena abertura da glande, fazendo um fio prender-se à sua coxa sem se quebrar, ficando completamente conectado com seu pau. Estava pulsando e sensível, parecia mais inchado e rosa que o normal, fazendo-o perceber que uma ereção era totalmente diferente daquilo que sempre forçava. Completamente diferente e um milhão de vezes melhor.

Não conseguia se conter por um segundo, aquele prazer que estava sentindo desejava poder sentir por todo o sempre. Seus mamilos estavam maiores e bem rosas, parecia que o sangue se reuniu unicamente em duas partes específicas de seu corpo e em ambas sentia uma formigação deliciosa. Queria tocar seu pau e seus mamilos, mas também queria apenas sentir o prazer da penetração. Não sabia como agir, apenas conseguia segurar-se com força nos lençóis e rasgá-los com as unhas afiadas de tão sem controle que estava. Transar desse jeito era a melhor coisa que poderia existir.

O demônio abaixo de si gemia incontrolavelmente e o puxava para perto enquanto Zoro apenas o observava abismado. Seu rosto parecia tão lindo quanto da primeira vez que se viram, quando o demônio gemia enquanto ele apertava aquele rabinho em formato de coração. Não iria admitir, mas sentia um pouco de falta daquele rabo e dos chifres do outro… Embora nada disso fizesse muita falta naquele momento específico. Estava ocupado demais encarando aquele pau ereto e apetitoso e aqueles mamilos que pareciam mais rosados do que nunca. O loiro estava injustamente sensual enquanto sentia prazer, ele se comportava como se aquilo fosse a melhor coisa que já havia sentido e Zoro não conseguia lidar com as expressões em seu rosto, nem com a forma como o apertava e se empurrava de encontro a si, fazendo com que seu pau se afundasse obscenamente dentro dele toda vez.

Ele queria vê-lo sentir cada vez mais prazer, queria tocá-lo em todo o corpo, vê-lo experimentando aquelas sensações pela primeira vez. Desta vez seu auto-controle não foi o suficiente e ele estendeu a mão para tocar. Uma delas tocou hesitantemente na ereção pulsante do outro, espalhando aquela quantidade absurda de pré-gozo por toda a extensão. A outra, foi direto para um mamilo rosinha, se lembrando de como havia sido vergonhosamente prazeroso quando o outro havia o tocado naquela parte do corpo, e esperando que pudesse fazer o demônio se sentir bem. Assim que tocou nele, o íncubo parecia se contorcer ainda mais, gemia e destruía seus lençóis enlouquecido, o que apenas fez Zoro sentir confiança de tocá-lo ali com mais vontade, não conseguindo exatamente controlar seus movimentos enquanto metia, mas pelo menos o apertando com uma boa pressão enquanto o outro revirava os olhos. Era irônico, pois embora ele praticamente tivesse o demônio na palma de sua mão e fosse ele que estivesse delirando de prazer, era Zoro que sentia como se estivesse à mercê do outro, à mercê daquelas reações maravilhosas, como se fosse se perder de prazer apenas olhando.

Sanji basicamente gritou de prazer ao sentir a mão quente do padre envolvendo seu pau e deslizando deliciosamente pela extensão molhada, seu corpo parecia se contorcer de tão bom que aquilo era. E seu mamilo, senhor Lúcifer, o loiro só conseguia estremecer e gemer sem controle. Seu corpo todo parecia em transe, suas pernas tremiam e ele nem mesmo entendia o que era tudo aquilo. Só queria ser mais tocado e sentir mais prazer, era incrível em como não estava nem se alimentando do outro, todo aquele prazer era só o que sentia em seu próprio corpo, era delirante. Quando se alimentou do padre pela primeira vez achou que aquela era a melhor energia sexual que já provara, mas sentir seu próprio prazer estava deixando-o em desespero. O estímulo das estocadas junto aos toques em seu mamilo e pau pareciam ser a coisa mais perfeita que um dia poderia sentir.

— Padre, é tão bom. — Sanji gemia em transe e a única coisa que saía da boca dele além de gemidos, era aquela palavra que parecia tornar o outro ainda mais pecador. — Padre, padre, padre... Mais rápido, padre. Me faz gozar. — Ele implorava sem controle, tentando forçar seu quadril contra o corpo maior desesperado por mais prazer.

— Você sabe que eu tenho um nome, né? — Zoro falou ofegante. Não negaria que era bom ouvir o loiro chamando por ele de qualquer jeito, mas talvez fosse ainda melhor de outra forma. — Zoro. Me chama de Zoro.

Embora estivesse tentando ser menos bruto do que antes, aquela estava sendo uma tarefa bastante difícil. Primeiro, porque seu instinto era se enfiar o mais rápido e forte possível naquele cuzinho tão melado e ainda mais receptivo que antes. Segundo, porque o demônio surpreendentemente parecia estar querendo ir com mais velocidade e mais força a cada segundo que passava.

Ele rebolava em si, forçando seu pau a se enfiar cada vez mais fundo, e pedia desesperado para que Zoro se movesse mais depressa e com mais intensidade. Não com deboche ou com a sensualidade que estava acostumado a ouvir dele quando pedia qualquer coisa, mas realmente apenas desespero e necessidade. Zoro não poderia evitar em ceder e começar a acompanhar aquele ritmo frenético em que o outro queria ser fodido, investindo mais rápido ainda e atingindo o orgasmo que estava segurando esse tempo inteiro.

Sanji não estava consciente de seus atos, ele apenas rebolava no pau e se movia desesperadamente contra ele, sedento por todo aquele prazer. Quando achou que não poderia se tornar melhor, o moreno aumentou a velocidade e não demorou para se despejar completamente em si. A visão que teve daquele homem era perfeita. O corpo grande dando as últimas investidas e gozando forte em si o enlouquecia e naquele momento o íncubo agiu como deveria, alimentando-se de todo aquele prazer do padre, deliciando-se com cada gota. Zoro gozando era, sem dúvidas, a visão mais bela que poderia admirar.

No entanto, por não estar nada acostumado em também sentir prazer no próprio corpo, o demônio acabou deixando suas características infernais escaparem de seu corpo outra vez, aparecendo um rabo, chifres e as asinhas nas costas. Não acreditou naquilo e tentou esconder seus chifres, da mesma forma patética que fizera da primeira vez, não era para aquilo acontecer naquele momento, queria sentir tudo apenas como um humano normal, não como um demônio. Sem pensar ele apertou o pau do moreno mais do que deveria, ouvindo um barulho extremamente obsceno do sêmen escorrendo para fora de sua entrada e era estranho se sentir tão constrangido só por aquilo. Quantas vezes já não gozaram em seu cu e depois ficou escorrendo? Por que estava se sentindo tão envergonhado só por uma porra? Odiava aquele corpo humano e o quanto se tornava frágil, até mesmo suas bochechas estavam em um tom mais vermelho.

Zoro retirou-se de dentro do menor antes que seu pau sensível fosse arrancado, o que não parecia exagero com a força com a qual o demônio o apertava, e levantou sua cueca e sua calça desajeitadamente. Talvez não tivesse sido a melhor ideia do mundo transar sem nem tirar a roupa. Seu sêmen escorria do loiro misturado com a lubrificação sobrenatural que possuía ali dentro e Zoro observava a entrada continuar a se contrair desesperada. Olhava o demônio tentando se esconder e chegava a ser cômico, todas as outras vezes em que o vira ele era sempre a criatura mais arrogante e debochada do mundo e agora parecia perdido e envergonhado.

— Zoro... — Sanji chamou o nome do padre pela primeira vez, percebendo que mesmo já sendo a terceira noite que passavam juntos, só agora ele havia se apresentado. Sentia-se meio estranho usando aquele nome, não combinava com a sua voz e o padre não merecia, ao mesmo tempo ele desejou chamá-lo um milhão de vezes por aquele nome, enquanto fodiam forte ou simplesmente quando chegasse no quarto da próxima vez. Surpreendeu-se com o pensamento indevido, já estava pensando na próxima vez que veria o moreno e aquilo não deveria acontecer com alguém que ficava com um humano por só uma noite.

Zoro ouviu aquele ser pronunciar seu nome totalmente sem ar e Zoro sabia que se por algum milagre tivesse aguentado mais alguns segundos sem gozar, com certeza não aguentaria ao ouvir aquilo. Parecia que ainda havia mais alguma coisa para falar e o padre ficou apreensivo esperando o que ele iria dizer. Sentia uma pontinha de receio que fosse se despedir e simplesmente sumir, como havia acontecido todas as vezes.

Sanji ainda tentava vergonhosamente se esconder da visão do outro, seu corpo estava muito sensível e seu pau louco para gozar, mas o moreno já havia terminado, o íncubo já havia se alimentado e não existia mais nenhum motivo para ele continuar ali. Deveria ir embora e nunca mais voltar naquele lugar com aquele humano estranho. Com certeza, era só sumir como sempre, muito fácil...

— Zoro, eu quero gozar. — Diferente do planejado, Sanji apenas implorou pateticamente por um orgasmo, condenando-se para toda a eternidade por ser tão fraco e facilmente corrompido por um corpinho bonito. Suas mãos soltaram os chifres e foram até o pescoço do maior, puxando-o para perto outra vez e tomando seus lábios em um beijo que não sabia que necessitava até que colarem os lábios.

Apenas não esperava que fosse ouvir aquilo. E antes de conseguir processar qualquer tipo de resposta foi beijado profundamente pelo loiro, o que fazia seu cérebro praticamente derreter no estado pós-orgasmo em que se encontrava. Percebia que toda a raiva de antes havia se dissolvido completamente ao ver o outro tão vulnerável e desesperado.

Queria ter o controle necessário para tocar em cada centímetro da pele alva, ver quais seriam as reações do outro a tudo, desmantelá-lo bem devagar. Mas não conseguiria evitar não ser afobado depois de um pedido desse. Queria dar o máximo de prazer o mais rápido possível e esse era o único pensamento que seu cérebro conseguia ter, embora provavelmente fosse se achar muito patético depois que a euforia passasse.

Continuava a movimentar sua mão no pau melado do outro entre seus corpos, e a outra trocava de mamilo, abusando o mamilo que ficou carente esse tempo todo com vontade e mais precisão do que antes, já que não precisava mais se concentrar em meter. Era interessante se concentrar no prazer do outro, já que esse tempo inteiro fora sempre o contrário e estivera mais interessado em satisfazer seus próprios desejos reprimidos do que qualquer outra coisa.

Sanji não conseguia entender seus pensamentos naquele momento. O prazer era absurdo e raciocinar não estava entre as habilidades em que era bom ao sentir prazer. Queria chorar de tão bom que era, cada toque o fazia delirar e arrependia-se muito de ter se privado daquilo por tanto tempo. Deveria ser mais inteligente como Kid que sempre deixava as partes mais sensíveis do corpo com o mínimo de pele humana para que continuasse com a sensibilidadel e aproveitasse, mas como sempre o loiro priorizava o prazer do humano ao dele, a partir daquele momento ele não dava mais garantia que continuaria assim.

Seu pau estava tão duro e escorregadio que parecia até mesmo aquela ereção e lubrificação falsa e forçada de um demônio. E não era nada disso, não se forçou para ficar duro ou para se lubrificar, aquilo tudo era natural e parecia bem mais saboroso do que em qualquer outra vez que transou. Não entendia o motivo de todo seu corpo estar tremendo, parecia que ia ter um ataque e cair duro e morto, como que alguém podia ter aquele tipo de reação só com sexo? Era tão terrivelmente bom que não conseguia aguentar. O toque quente do outro parecia que o faria derreter a qualquer instante.

Zoro beijava o loiro estranhamente sem pressa, se dedicando a experimentar todos os cantos daquela boca perversa, sentindo o sabor do fumo ainda muito presente. Se separou relutante dele quando percebeu que ele estava ofegante e se desfazendo em gemidos desconexos demais para ter qualquer coordenação para ser beijado assim. Zoro observou o corpo se contorcendo abaixo de si, ele estava com aquelas características demoníacas que detestava amar, principalmente aquele rabinho, e a ereção pulsante deslizava deliciosamente em seus dedos, escorrendo pré-gozo por toda sua mão.

Tocar mamilos de humanos era algo bem comum para ele, as pessoas pareciam apreciar e como um íncubo era seu dever saber a melhor forma de proporcionar prazer. Enquanto ele era a vítima daquele tipo de carícia, se arrependia completamente de ter abusado dos pobres mamilos sensíveis daqueles humanos inocentes, porque era um prazer desesperador com o qual ele não sabia lidar. Queria ser tocado ali com todas as forças, forte, fraco, ter os mamilos puxados e mordidos... O pensamento daquele homem mordendo seus mamilos o fez derramar toda a saliva acumulada na boca, sujando o travesseiro branco. Não havia nenhuma possibilidade do demônio parar de visitar o padre. Ele não sabia lidar com nenhum tipo de prazer físico, nem mesmo focar naquele beijo que há muito fora encerrado pela falta de estrutura e foco do demônio.

— Você é tão injusto. — Ele falou enquanto o demônio levava uma das mãos à sua pousada no mamilo, insistindo para que ele apertasse mais forte ainda, puxasse a pele dele como se quisesse arrancar.

Zoro tentava manter o melhor ritmo possível, tocando o pau do outro com gosto, mas outra ideia passou pela cabeça dele. Se abaixou até estar à altura da ereção ainda em sua mão e lambeu de leve a cabeça que estava transbordando, enquanto apertava a base em sua mão. Ele olhou para cima, um pouco incerto de se devia continuar com aquilo.

— Eu nunca… Você sabe, né. — Falou quase sem jeito, embora preferisse a morte a admitir alguma coisa àquele demônio.

Era irônico o humano o chamar de injusto quando ele estava sendo apenas uma vítima inocente das garras daquele predador. Tudo aquilo é que era injusto. Os toques em seu mamilo estavam acabando com seu juízo e nada poderia ficar pior... Sanji estava sendo muito inocente, em segundos o padre estava no meio de suas pernas e a língua quente passava pela sua glande molhada. Por reflexo o loiro levantou o tronco rapidamente como se estivesse assustado e teve a visão mais linda que já vira. Zoro segurava a base de seu pau e lambia a cabeça, provando seu pré-gozo. Não podia haver coisa mais injusta. Não tinha mente para entender o que o outro falara, o que era algo bom porque se ouvisse iria irritá-lo por ser virgem e nunca ter chupado um pau.

A princípio, Zoro se manteve basicamente ainda tocando uma para ele exatamente como estava antes, mas com o adicional de estar lambendo a cabecinha daquele pau rosado. O demônio o encarava com luxúria, como se estivesse perdido no que estava vendo e era bastante satisfatório para Zoro, já que ele havia passado todo esse tempo o provocando com visões irresistíveis, nada mais justo que sentisse na própria pele como era. Movia seus lábios e sua língua sobre ela como se estivesse dando um beijo e pelas reações fofas do demônio parecia que era o suficiente para ele enlouquecer. Entretanto, querendo provar um pouco mais do loiro, o padre pôs a glande na boca, sugando aquele pré-gozo direto da fonte. A ereção era grossa o suficiente para que ele tivesse que fazer certo esforço para acomodá-la entre seus lábios, mas não era tão problemático assim. Continuava a movimentar sua mão ao longo da extensão melada enquanto mantinha a pontinha em sua boca, sugando com uma força razoável.

— Não, não, não... — O demônio gritou desesperado, sem conseguir suportar tamanho prazer. Ele queria olhar para o outro chupando seu pau, mas até sua visão estava nublada com tantos estímulos. O moreno torcia seu mamilo e alternava entre os dois, não deixando nenhuma parte de seu corpo ser esquecida, tudo isso enquanto batia uma punheta gostosa com a mão e chupava a cabeça de seu pau, parecendo estar se deliciando bastante com o gosto de um íncubo. — Assim eu não vou aguentar, Zoro... Zoro...

As palavras estavam desconexas, nem parecia o mesmo demônio que se deitava com milhares de pessoas e mal reagia aos estímulos. Zoro o provocava e o fazia delirar, mas o loiro era forte e conseguiria lidar com aquilo facilmente... Com certeza... Seu autocontrole durou menos de um segundo e ao ter mais que a glande na boca do outro, ele gritou e enfiou as unhas afiadas na cama, não duvidando nada que tinha rasgado até mesmo o colchão debaixo dos lençóis brancos.

A outra mão do padre ainda estava muito ocupada explorando os mamilos do loiro, que pareciam mais botões de prazer, fazendo o demônio estremecer a cada apertada. Era tão fácil que Zoro riria se não estivesse também numa situação um pouco patética. A cada vez que o loiro pedia por mais Zoro sentia seu próprio pau pulsar e não poderia evitar em dar o que ele queria, engolindo progressivamente cada vez mais aquele pau suculento e desesperado para gozar. Sugava mais violentamente a cada segundo, cego com a vontade de fazer o outro se sentir bem, enquanto o demônio se erguia do colchão involuntariamente, metendo sem raciocinar em sua boca que o recebia tão bem.

O rabo se movia de um lado para outro, parecendo que estava transmitindo ao moreno o quão bom aquilo estava sendo para o demônio. O humano engoliu mais seu pau, chupando-o com uma vontade e desejo que nunca saberia de onde ele havia tirado, a boca era tão molhada e quente que o deixava em transe, fazendo-o investir várias vezes contra aquela cavidade suculenta.

A boca estava tão focada nos movimentos que sua mão na base já havia se tornado inútil, então prontamente soltou a ereção e agarrou aquele rabinho do qual tanto sentiu falta, apertando-o entre os dedos igual fazia com o mamilo. Suas duas mãos estavam sincronizadas e torciam ambos com a mesma força, mas o loiro já estava tão entretido no boquete e nos mamilos sendo abusados que mal dera atenção àquele estímulo.

Não havia nenhuma força em todo seu corpo, parecia fraco e patético como um humano, seu rosto queimava e parecia que ele mesmo poderia pegar fogo de tão quente. Estava suando e babando horrores, tanto quanto estava gemendo em desespero por prazer. A todo instante implorava por mais, sedento por aquele orgasmo que chegava fazendo todo seu corpo estremecer.

Zoro já estava com a boca cheia e o demônio continuava implorando por mais e mais. Ele teria realizado esse desejo de bom grado, teria preenchido sua garganta se fosse necessário, qualquer coisa que ele pedisse a essa altura, mas o demônio aparentemente já estava no seu limite.

Não demorou mais que pouquíssimos minutos para o corpo não aguentar mais e se despejar na boca do padre, em meio a um gemido extremamente alto chamando o nome dele e investidas fortes contra a boca a cada jato de sêmen que saia de seu pau. Depois de ouvir seu nome ser chamado escandalosamente enquanto, Zoro sentiu sua boca ser preenchida pelo líquido quente e o demônio continuava a investir durante seu orgasmo, fazendo com que a saliva e a porra escorressem deploravelmente da boca de Zoro até toda a extensão de seu pescoço.

Sanji não conseguia pensar, aquilo fora a melhor coisa que aconteceu em toda sua existência, aquele orgasmo era inacreditável e ao olhar para o padre com seu pau e sua porra escorrendo pelos cantos da boca, soube que aquele homem era o melhor para fazê-lo sentir todo o prazer do mundo.

Infelizmente estava muito fraco para olhar por mais de um segundo antes de voltar a tombar a cabeça no travesseiro e soltar as mãos do colchão, tentando voltar a si sem deixar que aquele orgasmo dos deuses o afetasse tanto. Já bastava estar ofegante e ainda sentindo alguns espasmos pelo corpo, sem contar que estava totalmente sem forças. Tinha suas dúvidas de que conseguiria transar em uma semana depois de tudo isso.

Zoro se limpou como podia com as costas da mão e, não sendo o suficiente, retirou a camisa já molhada de suor e enxugou sua garganta enquanto observava o loiro arfar morto na cama, seu peitoral magro subindo e descendo rapidamente. Limpou os vestígios que haviam ficado no pau amolecido do loiro, bem como um pouco em suas bolas até então intocadas, não ligando muito para a intimidade naquele ato. Se aproximou um pouco do loiro que ainda ofegava bastante e retirou os fios dourados que grudavam em seu rosto devido ao suor. Ele estava tão lindo assim que Zoro imediatamente desviou o olhar, não querendo ser ridículo ao ponto de ficar encarando o outro.

Sanji estava ofegante e aéreo, sua mente parecia que nunca mais conseguiria encaixar as peças e voltar a pensar. Diferente do que achava, ele ainda conseguiu processar o padre tocando seu rosto e afastando seu cabelo do rosto, como se tentasse deixá-lo arrumado outra vez. Sem entender, ele arregalou os olhos surpreso com aquela atitude que estranhamente o agradou, parecia até existir um mínimo de carinho no ato, o que era um absurdo porque era só um demônio.

Tentou ignorar aquilo e manteve-se calado ao invés de provocá-lo como sempre fazia, forçando-se a voltar ao normal e deixar de ficar tão ofegante. Estava muito cansado e a única força que teve fora usada no movimento de virar para o lado em que o moreno estava e ficar bem próximo do rosto dele, a ponto que poderia beijá-lo a qualquer instante.

— Você... — Ele começou a pergunta sem jeito, enquanto se deitava ao lado do loiro. — Nunca tinha feito assim?

— Não. É a primeira vez que alguém me faz gozar de verdade. — Ele sorriu de forma encantadora e juntou os lábios em um selinho exageradamente fofo. Estava com o rosto mais corado, ainda sentindo os efeitos do orgasmo intenso. Não sabia como descrever todo o prazer que sentira, só sabia que queria mais de onde veio.

O selinho que deveria ter durado um segundo, acabou se prolongando por Zoro colocar a mão em sua nuca e começar a retribuir. Era calmo e gentil, os lábios se tocavam de forma tão inocente que nem parecia que estavam fodendo como animais minutos antes. Sanji fechou os olhos e aproveitou o beijo, sentindo-se confortável naqueles lábios. As línguas se tocavam timidamente, parecendo que finalmente estavam se conhecendo e se tornando íntimas. Era perfeito.

O beijo durou bons minutos. O padre havia o puxado para cima de seu corpo e abraçava sua cintura com uma das mãos enquanto a outra estava com os dedos entrelaçados aos fios dourados. Era diferente de todos os beijos que haviam trocado antes... Diferente de todos que Sanji já havia provado. Ao se afastar, o olho azul visível foi direto ao olho verde e ambos estavam brilhando. O demônio achou aquela a cor mais linda que já havia visto e se sentiu estranho por compartilhar um momento tão calmo com alguém. Mesmo assim, ele ainda voltou a colar os lábios por um segundo e sorriu verdadeiramente, deixando o humano encantado com aquela expressão inocente.

— Eu já vou, tá? — A voz do loiro saiu calma e irritantemente inocente, mal parecia o demônio sujo e lascivo de todas as vezes que esteve naquele quarto.

— Tá... — Zoro falou no impulso, fazendo o outro se sentir bem com a resposta. Não estava sendo expulso como sempre, e também não estava fugindo, era algo que os dois estavam de acordo e estranhamente isso o acalentava.

Com um último selinho, Sanji sumiu por completo em um piscar de olhos, desaparecendo de cima do corpo moreno e voltando a deixar o humano sozinho lidar com todos os acidentes causados por aquele sexo sujo e delicioso.


	5. Hallowed by thy name

Zoro amanheceu confusamente relaxado e bem humorado. Só se deu conta de que estava assim quando se pegou sorrindo sozinho enquanto tomava seu sakê matinal, o que para alguém que mantinha uma expressão indiferente vinte e quatro horas por dia era bastante suspeito. Principalmente nas circunstâncias em que se encontrava. Havia fodido novamente o demônio, perdido o controle, feito tudo o que jurou não fazer de novo. Só de lembrar ele deveria logicamente se martirizar. Mas, diferentemente das outras vezes nas quais acabou frustrado e puto com ele e consigo mesmo, estava surpreendentemente calmo.

O que também era surpreendente era o fato de ainda não ter tido nenhuma ereção pensando no acontecido de ontem, mas talvez fosse porque seu cérebro não estivesse tão focado nisso quanto das últimas vezes. Sim, inevitavelmente também estava pensando nas partes pervertidas, porém o que era mais vívido em sua mente era aquele beijo. Zoro dormiu quase imediatamente depois do peso do corpo de Sanji sumir do seu próprio corpo, não se importando em arrumar a bagunça naquela hora obviamente, e a primeira coisa da qual se lembrava ao acordar eram os lábios macios do loiro nos seus. Geralmente quando o loiro o beijava era algo provocante e ele não conseguia resistir já que sempre estava excitado demais para isso. Entretanto, este não era o caso daquele pequeno selinho que ele prontamente retribuiu. Zoro o beijou porque não resistiu àquele sorriso, e talvez isso fosse mais preocupante que não resistir aos prazeres da carne, não que ele fosse se atentar para isso no momento.

Depois que treinou, com muita relutância, finalmente resolveu arrumar a bagunça no quarto. Precisou trocar seus lençóis que estavam destruídos e apenas ignorou o colchão rasgado, colocando um forro por cima dele como se nada tivesse acontecido. Malditas garras de demônio. Falando nelas, ele usava uma regata e mal notou que ela convenientemente deixava a mostra justamente as marcas dessas mesmas garras que havia levado em seu pescoço e nos seus ombros na noite anterior.

Já que havia levantado a bunda da cadeira para arrumar algo, o padre pensou que talvez fosse uma boa hora para criar coragem de arrumar outra coisa. E foi assim que Zoro terminou com a sua batina rasgada na mesa e um enorme ponto de interrogação acima da cabeça. Ele já havia tentado de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis costurar a bendita, mas a agulha simplesmente parecia que não o obedecia. Talvez ele apenas não percebesse que estava dando o ponto para esquerda quando deveria dar para direita, entre milhares de outros erros esdrúxulos que apenas aquele padre de cabelos verdes cometeria. Depois de falhar tantas vezes, tentava pateticamente juntar os pedaços rasgados com uma fita isolante que achou perdida em suas coisas. Será que ia ter que apelar para pedir ajuda divina?

Sanji estava intrigado. Depois da noite incrível que partilhara com o padre... Zoro... Ele ainda se sentia nas nuvens, mesmo que houvesse se passado horas o suficiente para não restar nenhum vestígio de prazer em seu corpo, mas parecia que ainda podia sentir perfeitamente cada toque daquele homem. Zoro era de tirar o fôlego, não só na aparência como também na atitude dele. Era impressionante como uma pessoa basicamente virgem conseguia dar tanto prazer para um íncubo que já provara milhares de energias sexuais diferentes.

Tudo estava indo bem até contar para seu amigo íncubo Kid que havia pela primeira vez sentido prazer como um humano patético. Se o amigo não tivesse dito que o padre sequer sabia seu nome e que ele provavelmente só era uma pessoa muito boa que não queria que Sanji ficasse sem sentir prazer, não teria implicado com a situação. Obviamente que ignorara totalmente a segunda parte e sua mente de louco focou apenas no ponto de ele saber o nome de Zoro, mas Zoro não sabia seu nome ainda. Durante horas aquilo ficou batucando na sua cabeça, até que Sanji desistiu de tentar esquecer o fato e simplesmente surgiu no quarto do moreno outra vez obstinado a falar seu nome para aquele humano.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver a cama arrumada, pelo pouco tempo que o outro teve não se surpreenderia que ainda estivesse dormindo. Virou-se na direção do padre ao ouvir um barulho estranho e viu ele tentando colar um tecido com... Fita isolante? Aquilo estava errado em proporções astronômicas. Com a maior cara de pau, ele se aproximou e apoiou as mãos no ombro de Zoro.

— Oi, padre. — Naquele momento era para ter falado o nome dele, aparentemente não havia saído como o planejado. — O que está fazendo? — Perguntou com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto, deixando a curiosidade falar mais alto que o bom senso... Não que tivesse algum, era um demônio, afinal.

Certamente não era _nesse _tipo de ajuda que ele estava pensando. Zoro apenas soltou um grunhido ininteligível como resposta ao cumprimento do demônio, que ainda insistia em chamá-lo de padre. Percebendo que o outro continuava apoiado em si e provavelmente não se contentaria até receber uma resposta, ele se virou para Sanji que se vestia surpreendentemente bem, com um terno escuro bastante elegante.

— Ah, então finalmente resolveu colocar roupas? — Zoro falou arqueando a sobrancelha ao observar o corpo do outro, por mais tempo do que gostaria de admitir, até se virar novamente para encarar sua batina. — De qualquer forma pode ir dando meia volta daqui com suas intenções pervertidas, estou ocupado remendando seu estrago.

Aquilo definitivamente era estranho. Ele nunca demorou menos de uma semana para voltar e agora não fazia nem vinte e quatro horas e já estava em seu quarto novamente. O irritando, como de costume, claro. Zoro não estava mais encarando o íncubo mas poderia até escutar o sorrisinho de merda que o outro tinha grudado em seu rosto, só não sabia o que diabos era tão engraçado assim.

— Por quê? Me prefere sem elas? — Sanji sorria pervertido e lambeu os lábios de forma extremamente sensual. Não estava ali para provocar o outro, mas não podia ver uma oportunidade que já ativava sua vontade de encher o saco dele até ser jogado contra a cama e... Não estava ali para transar também!

Ele ficou olhando muito interessado o homem passando a fita na batina, e aquilo com toda certeza não daria certo. Era a ideia mais idiota que o demônio já havia presenciado. Se lembrava bem quando fizera aqueles rasgos e no quão boa fora sua primeira noite com Zoro. Seu corpo estremecia ao lembrar de todo o prazer acumulado no corpo daquele humano. Ele era tão apetitoso que o deixava arrepiado. Porém, novamente e infelizmente, não estava ali para sexo!

— Eu não vim transar de novo, seu padre pervertido. — Não que ele fosse negar se o outro desejasse transar bem gostoso... Não, definitivamente negaria sim! Sanji tentava se convencer que não estava perdidamente louco para ser devorado outra vez, mesmo que ainda estivesse morto pelo acontecido de menos de um dia atrás.

Ver o humano se matando para conseguir fazer um remendo estava o agoniando. Como alguém podia ser tão burro e ter tão pouca habilidade com as mãos? Hmm... Até que não era totalmente sem habilidade, lembrava-se bem da punheta gostosa da noite anterior... As lembranças o deixavam excitado e só fazia com que desejasse ainda mais aquele homem. Como uma tentativa de afastar qualquer perversão da mente, Sanji tomou primeiramente a fita das mãos do padre e roubou a batina juntamente a agulha e linha, e abandonou Zoro para ir se sentar confortavelmente na cama.

— Deixa que eu faço isso, você é péssimo com as mãos. — O demônio falou em forma de provocação, não que fosse a total verdade. Poderia simplesmente usar seus poderes e consertar aquilo em um segundo? Obviamente, mas qual seria a graça?

O padre odiava aquela insinuação de que era pior em algo do que aquele demônio, mas não iria exatamente reclamar se ele quisesse fazer aquela tarefa extremamente enfadonha no lugar dele. Zoro tentava entender o porquê dele ter aparecido e de estar fazendo isso afinal. Ele até cogitou questionar, mas acabou decidindo que a resposta mais simples possível era verdadeira, o demônio só queria irritá-lo, como sempre, não era algo tão difícil assim de compreender. Embora fosse um pouco irritante que ele tivesse falado em sexo sem o demônio nem ter mencionado tal coisa, o que injustamente o deixava parecendo alguém libidinoso, principalmente quando o loiro se referia a ele pelo seu título religioso daquela forma.

Ele se levantou após um longo suspiro e levou a cadeira até a frente da cama, sentando ao contrário com os braços apoiados nas costas dela observando com certa curiosidade o loiro costurar sua batina.

O loiro movia as mãos com tanta destreza que parecia que havia nascido sabendo fazer aquilo, os dedos longos passando a linha na agulha com delicadeza e costurando com maestria os botões que outrora estavam soltos. As mãos quase translúcidas de tão pálidas eram magras e elegantes e Zoro não conseguia fazer seu olho parar de segui-las. Eram absurdamente lindas.

Aquela tarefa para Sanji era extremamente fácil. Na verdade, qualquer tarefa humana não dava problemas para um demônio. Mesmo que não estivesse usando seus poderes e nunca tivesse costurado algo, parecia que suas mãos se moviam automaticamente. Ele apenas sabia como fazer e era muito simples. Sentia-se observado e aquilo o agradava, amava ser o centro das atenções.

— Você parece uma dona de casa. — Era a mais pura verdade, era esquisito o quanto o demônio parecia uma esposinha dedicada fazendo aquilo. Olhando aquela cena poderia facilmente imaginá-lo fazendo atividades domésticas, limpando a casa, cozinhando...O pensamento fez sua barriga roncar vergonhosamente alto. Talvez não fosse a melhor ideia do mundo trocar o café da manhã por bebida.

— Está me pedindo em casamento? — Sanji corou com o pensamento, mas estava sorrindo daquele jeito odioso que Zoro com certeza detestava com todas as forças, indicando que aquele rosto vermelho era a coisa mais falsa do mundo. — Nós mal nos conhecemos! — O loiro continuou a provocar, cutucando o tigre com vara curta. Talvez estivesse levemente envergonhado de verdade, por não estar esperando um elogio vindo do outro e só com o pensamento de que o padre sentia alguma empatia por um ser tão sujo e desprezível como ele.

Zoro revirou os olhos com exasperação, irritado com a idiotice do íncubo e ao mesmo tempo irritado com seu próprio corpo por traí-lo e fazer o sangue se acumular de leve em suas bochechas como se fosse um adolescente idiota. Zoro estava velho demais para isso.

O íncubo apenas continuou a costurar a batina até estar totalmente remendada, de forma tão perfeita que mal parecia que algum dia existiu um rasgo ali. Era uma situação justa, ele havia danificado, então tinha que arrumar. Quando entregou a batina perfeita ao outro, ouviu a barriga dele roncando novamente e não conseguiu segurar o riso. Humanos como sempre muito fracos.

— Com fome, padre? Eu posso cozinhar se você pedir com jeitinho. — Por que estava fazendo tudo aquilo para o humano? Apenas estava ali para dizer seu nome, não para ficar fazendo favores. O que estava acontecendo com o demônio? Parecia até que não tinha nada melhor para fazer... Não que tivesse.

— Eu sei me virar sozinho, demônio. — O que não era de todo mentira, já que Zoro morava só há mais de quinze anos. Sim, ele sabia se virar sozinho...ele só não era particularmente bom nisso. Claro, já houve vezes em que ele precisou comer umas óstias por falta de comida em casa, mas isto era apenas um mero detalhe. Ele fazia refeições simples para acompanhar seu regime de treino, que consistiam em alguma proteína grelhada com algum tubérculo cozido e era basicamente tudo que ele comia.

Zoro era fofo. Sanji achava isso mais a cada segundo que passava ao lado dele. A forma como ele ficava envergonhado o deixava o cara mais fofo do mundo e se não estivesse ali apenas para dizer seu nome e ir embora, com certeza apertaria aquelas bochechas coradas e o irritaria durante horas por ser tão fofo. Ele tentava parecer tão independente e solitário que chegava a ser ridículo como era péssimo naquelas coisas. O padre deveria realmente contratar alguém para cuidar dele, senão acabaria morrendo em breve e era muito jovem para isso ainda, apesar que comparado com o demônio qualquer um era muito jovem.

Zoro apenas deixou a batina recém-remendada em qualquer canto e saiu em direção à cozinha, não surpreso ao perceber que o loiro havia apenas levantado e o seguido pela casa até o outro cômodo, que deveria ser a cozinha, mas acabou sendo o banheiro graças ao seu exímio senso de direção. O íncubo não conseguiu segurar o riso quando viu o humano se perder dentro de sua própria casa, aquilo com certeza era um recorde de falta de senso de direção e a casa nem era grande para isso acontecer. Sua mente só conseguia pensar que ele era ainda mais fofo quando se perdia e se continuasse com esses pensamentos indevidos seria ele a estar perdido.

Quando finalmente chegaram à cozinha, Zoro olhou para a geladeira vazia e automaticamente se lembrou o motivo de não ter comido nada pela manhã. Era suposto ele ter ido ao mercado após o treino de ontem, mas acabou ficando ocupado graças a certo alguém.

— Ah...Preciso fazer compras. — Ele não estava particularmente afim de sair no momento, como sempre, mas o fato de ter verificado agora que a bebida também havia acabado, já que tomou a última garrafa de sakê pela manhã, o fez pensar com muito mais urgência em ir ao mercado.

Sanji olhou a geladeira e realmente não tinha nada além de garrafas d'água, e água não era comida, especialmente para um cara grande que deveria viver de frango e batata doce.

— Eu sei que você queria muito me levar para um encontro hoje, mas não vim aqui preparado para um encontro, nem mesmo trouxe uma roupa elegante. — Sanji falou provocando enquanto fazia surgir diversos alimentos dentro da geladeira, que ele pegava e levava até a mesa e começava a prepará-los com uma facilidade invejável. Não realmente sabia o que estava fazendo, nunca havia cozinhado, mas era só usar a lógica. Sabia como refeições funcionavam, era só juntar as coisas, temperar, fritar, assar, cozinhar ou grelhar, qualquer imbecil sabia fazer aquilo. — Nós teremos muito tempo para ter um encontro, já que somos noivos agora.

Não conseguia se manter calado, então precisava sempre provocar o outro, abusando da brincadeira do casamento de antes. E Zoro não pôde deixar de ficar boquiaberto. O loiro fez sua geladeira ficar cheia em um segundo, num passe de mágica, com as mais diversas coisas, tinha certeza de que muitas ele sequer sabia o que eram. Zoro às vezes se esquecia dos poderes sobrenaturais do outro. Sua aparência era completamente humana na maioria do tempo e ele chegava a ignorar o fato de que ele era um demônio.

— Eu já sou casado. Com a igreja. — Ele respondeu meio baixo, quase como se não realmente quisesse dizer aquilo. O demônio parecia entretido demais com os ingredientes que ele mesmo havia materializado para notar, de qualquer forma. A provocação do outro dava a entender que aquilo havia se tornado praticamente uma rotina, por mais que fosse apenas uma brincadeira ardilosa para irritá-lo, e Zoro não sabia muito bem como se sentia em relação a isso, então não contestou essa parte.

Ficou apenas observando calado o loiro, que surpreendentemente também se calou, enquanto ele preparava a refeição. Suas mãos se moviam com tanta destreza quanto antes e ele sorria para si mesmo como se estivesse realmente gostando de fazer aquilo. Seu olhar tinha um brilho que era estranhamente inocente para ele e o demônio testava as combinações de sabor uma atrás da outra, certamente aprendendo por tentativa e erro.

Sanji ficou em silêncio concentrado e um leve sorriso podia ser notado no canto de seus lábios e seus olhos estavam brilhando. Por que ele estava gostando tanto de fazer aquela tarefa pateticamente humana? Não entendia, só queria fazer seu melhor para dar um gosto bom e agradar o padre. Um avental rosa havia surgido por cima de seu terno, não que fosse um problema sujar a roupa, já que nem mesmo existia, só queria ficar de acordo com a situação.

Não demorou para o aroma invadir a casa e era terrivelmente bom. Nunca que o loiro achou que conseguiria preparar algo com um cheiro tão bom e provavelmente o gosto também era incrível. Ao começar a inalar o perfume dos temperos e cozimentos a barriga de Zoro roncou outra vez ansiosa, embora o outro parecesse concentrado demais para perceber e zoá-lo novamente.

Assim que a comida ficou pronta ele foi servido tão bem quanto seria num restaurante fino. Em menos de meia hora Sanji serviu um prato lindo e aromático e fez aparecer duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho da melhor qualidade em sua mão, para a alegria do padre. Então serviu os dois, sentou-se na mesa e sorriu.

— O que achou, padre? — Nem mesmo havia provado, só sabia que estava perfeito, era um demônio, não podia errar... Se bem que isso só se aplicava quando fazia as coisas aparecerem prontas, e se perguntava por que não fez aquilo logo no início.

Zoro já estava impaciente para provar aquele prato que tinha uma aparência inacreditavelmente boa, e logo que foi servido já começou a comer. Ele nem sabia quanto tempo fazia que não comia algo tão bem temperado. Com sabores de verdade, profundos e marcantes, com leveza, acidez, e todas as coisas que fazem um prato ser irresistível e das quais Zoro não tinha conhecimento algum, mas a única coisa que sabia era que adorava aquela comida.

— Eu já disse que meu nome é Zoro. — Ele disse com a boca cheia em meio às garfadas um pouco desesperadas demais para seu gosto, mas com alguma sorte o loiro apenas confundiria aquilo com falta de modos e não com uma apreciação exagerada pela sua comida.

Sanji revirou os olhos ao ser corrigido, chamá-lo de Zoro não teria nenhuma graça, o ponto mesmo era irritar a todo instante. Então só resolveu apreciar a própria comida, surpreendendo-se com o quão boa estava. Para sua primeira vez cozinhando, havia não só gostado mais do que deveria do ato em si, como também do resultado. Estava de parabéns.

Percebendo que o loiro ainda tinha os olhos grudados em si, como se esperasse uma resposta, como se precisasse realmente saber, o padre resolveu ceder.

— É um pouco salgado. — O que, justiça fosse feita, provavelmente era parcialmente por causa que tudo que Zoro comia era sempre pouco temperado, então estava acostumado com o sal abaixo da média. — Mas, de resto dá para comer.

O que disse acabou não saindo exatamente como um elogio, mas queria pelo menos dizer o que achou. Afinal, o loiro simplesmente havia o alimentado de bom grado quando ele estava com fome, embora seus propósitos ainda o confundissem muito. Não via sentido naquela aparição tão cedo do outro. Antes, parecia que queria apenas irritá-lo, mas depois acabou basicamente o ajudando e fazendo tudo por ele. Talvez existisse algum propósito maligno por trás disso e Zoro apenas não tivesse se dado conta ainda.

— Não sei se meu paladar é igual ao seu, mas para mim parece perfeito. — Sanji disse sincero, sem querer se gabar de que o que fizera era maravilhoso, não podia afirmar para o outro talvez estivesse um desastre e só achava bom porque tinha o paladar de um demônio.

O outro parecia comer timidamente sua própria comida, com uma curiosidade engraçada. Zoro se perguntava se aquela criatura havia colocado comida humana na boca algum dia em sua existência, pelas suas reações peculiares. Logo, ambos haviam acabado de comer, Zoro bem mais rápido que o demônio por comer como um ogro apressado, e as taças estavam vazias. O demônio as encheu automaticamente com seus poderes, sem mover um dedo.

Sanji se condenava por passar longos minutos observando o moreno e sorrindo bobamente para ele, quase como se estivesse gostando de estar ali com ele. Por um lado, era bom porque isso irritava Zoro, mas pelo outro poderia ser um indício de que estava se envolvendo mais do que deveria com o humano. Sanji não percebia que havia arrumado a batina do padre e feito um almoço impecável, era como se sua mente estivesse bloqueando qualquer empatia pelo outro. Kid iria esfregar esses detalhes na sua cara e ele definitivamente iria apenas negar tudo.

Isso, juntamente com a pergunta do padre, o fez acordar e sair daquele conto de fadas. Onde estava com a cabeça para perder tanto tempo cozinhando? Poderia ter apenas feito aparecer tudo pronto!

— Por que veio aqui hoje? — Zoro perguntou enquanto observava o líquido vermelho que havia aparecido repentinamente na taça que tinha em mãos.

— Eu só vim dizer meu nome. — O íncubo disse meio constrangido, sem saber como agir depois de brincarem de casinha. De fato, estava ali apenas para dizer o nome, mas o ponto era falar quando chegou e ir embora logo em seguida. — Sanji...

Ele desviou o olhar e quis apenas desaparecer naquele momento, o que poderia facilmente fazer. Mas, algo o impedia, sentia que não havia completado seu objetivo ainda…

Zoro bebeu o que restava em sua taça e pausou por um tempo, fitando o rosto de...Sanji. Parecia extremamente improvável que seu objetivo em ter ido até ali fosse realmente aquele, mas se fosse outro com certeza o loiro contaria uma mentira melhor que aquela. Parando para pensar, fizera questão de ser chamado pelo próprio nome, então nada mais justo que o outro também o informasse o seu, já que não fez questão de perguntar. Nem passou pela cabeça de Zoro que ele sequer tinha um nome, se acostumou a se referir a ele como demônio e não tinha certeza se uma criatura possuía um nome, pensamento pelo qual se envergonhou por um momento.

Sanji estava sentindo algo estranho naquele momento... Humanos chamavam de insegurança, mas por ser um demônio ele não sentia isso, definitivamente não, era apenas algo de sua mente e na realidade não estava sentindo nada. O silêncio que surgiu entre os dois se tornou estranho, o que não era comum, durante o tempo que cozinhava permaneceu em silêncio pelo tempo todo e até mesmo enquanto comiam e foi bastante natural, mas agora pelo loiro estar agindo daquela forma estava estragando totalmente o clima agradável que surgia entre os dois.

— Posso te beijar? — A finalização de sua insegurança apenas o fez pedir algo completamente idiota para se envergonhar. Desde quando um demônio precisava pedir? Se ele queria beijar, ele iria e beijaria. Pior ainda, porque ele queria tanto beijar o humano? O silêncio estava o deixando agoniado, aquilo não era saudável para um demônio. Não conseguia nem mesmo encarar aquele homem.

Zoro ficou em silêncio novamente, aquilo era muito estranho. Aquele loiro nunca havia pedido antes de fazer nada consigo, na verdade era exatamente o oposto. Quando se conheceram ele literalmente começou a abusá-lo enquanto dormia e todas as vezes em que o havia beijado o fez sem dar a mínima para qualquer tentativa de protesto de Zoro. O padre olhou para Sanji e ele parecia desconfortável consigo mesmo por ter perguntado, o olhar que era sempre confiante agora estava fixo no chão.

— Uhn. — Ele falou, antes que o outro achasse que seu silêncio era uma negativa. Se surpreendeu consigo mesmo por ter dado uma resposta tão sincera e nada evasiva, mas havia acordado realmente calmo e sem preocupações hoje, por algum motivo estava varrendo suas barreiras morais para debaixo do tapete.

Zoro se manteve parado enquanto o loiro parecia processar sua resposta e se aproximava hesitantemente. Sentiu os lábios nos seus, o gosto alcoólico do vinho ainda muito presente, e fechou os olhos se deixando derreter naquele beijo calmo.

Sanji se surpreendeu quando Zoro acatou seu pedido. E mais ainda o quão rápido, mesmo ainda cheio de dúvidas, o loiro foi para cima dele, quase como se aquilo fosse o que mais desejava. Diferente do esperado, o beijo não era sem controle e desejoso, muito pelo contrário, se beijavam lentamente como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que seus lábios se tocavam. O loiro sorriu em meio ao beijo e aos poucos foi se afastando, ainda mantendo aquele sorriso idiota no rosto. Suas mãos apertavam o colarinho da camiseta do padre como se não quisesse que ele fugisse, que se arrependesse de ter concordado. Mesmo após encerrar o beijo, ele ainda os colou outra vez em um selinho extremamente rápido e vergonhoso.

— Zoro, eu... — Ele começou a falar, mas a insegurança gritou o fazendo se interromper. Sentiu um toque do outro em seu braço e aquilo era o que precisava para continuar. — Vou voltar...

Não era bem o que ia falar, queria perguntar se podia, mas estava satisfeito com aquelas palavras. Felizmente o padre concordou com a cabeça e o demônio sentiu todo seu rosto esquentando de vergonha. Por que estava tendo aquelas reações? E por que só aconteciam quando estava junto ao padre? Ele nunca ia saber...

Zoro não sabia exatamente a partir de que momento havia mudado de comportamento, mas se continuasse nesse ritmo logo se acostumaria a apenas aceitar o que ele dizia, a beijá-lo despreocupadamente sem tentar resistir, sem nem mesmo ter qualquer desculpa de tentação sexual para tal.

Ele apenas concordou de leve com a cabeça, novamente não sentindo qualquer vontade de negar aquela afirmação. Antes, seus instintos e seu orgulho o diziam para correr daquilo, para negar, afastá-lo de si. Agora, ele apenas não queria lutar. Claro, não estava pensando nem um pouco nas consequências disso, mas por enquanto não iria fazê-lo.

Então, Sanji roubou mais um selinho dos lábios do humano e com um sorriso lindo ele sumiu quase como se nos braços fortes do moreno nunca houvesse havido alguém.

O demônio sorriu e Zoro achou que seu rosto parecia muito diferente de antes, não era provocativo ou debochado, se Zoro não soubesse acharia que aquele loiro estava realmente gostando daquilo, sem nenhuma intenção oculta de irritá-lo e enlouquecê-lo. Mas, seus pensamentos não estavam mais tão confusos e perturbados como costumavam ser, e, embora Sanji ainda continuasse sendo extremamente irritante e inconveniente, não sentia como se quisesse mais direcionar alguma raiva ou culpa em cima dele.

Zoro ficou alguns segundos parados, processando o vazio em seus braços, nunca iria se acostumar com essa coisa de sumir com mágica. Ele pegou a garrafa de vinho e bebeu o resto que faltava direto do gargalo, coisa que não havia feito antes para não ser amolado pelo outro com coisas estúpidas como modos ou degustação. Ele tinha uma bagunça para arrumar, coisa que geralmente o irritaria bastante, mas por algum motivo não parecia ser tão problemático no momento.


	6. Divine Touch

Como prometido, Sanji voltou. Após uma semana, ele acabava de chegar na casa de Zoro outra vez. Durante todo o tempo longe ele sentiu fome e vontade de ver o padre, obviamente que apenas por estar com fome, claro. Aquele humano tinha uma energia especial que não sabia bem o que era, mas o atraía em demasiado.

Estava cansado de ter que sempre ouvir as baboseiras de Kid, às vezes nem se lembrava porque eram amigos. O infeliz amava falar que ele estava se envolvendo mais do que deveria com o humano e isso o irritava. Sanji sabia muito bem até que ponto podia se envolver sem se ferrar, não queria ter que ouvir as besteiras de Kid como se ele soubesse alguma coisa. O que estava tendo com o padre era apenas uma diversão, nada mais e nunca seria.

Como de costume, invadiu a casa do outro já surgindo no quarto. Zoro não estava lá, então ele saiu pela casa procurando-o, até achá-lo fazendo flexões na sala. Ele sorriu com a visão, aquele moreno todo suado era extremamente atraente, a aparência do humano o agradava muito.

Naquele momento, viu um vidro que refletia sua própria aparência e sorriu. Aquela aparência também o agradava e aquelas roupas ficavam muito bem naquele corpo. Não seria nada mal ficar com essa aparência para sempre, era bem mais agradável do que sua aparência normal que odiava tanto. Estava com uma roupa estranha, sempre se perguntava o que o padre tinha em mente para desejar vê-lo com essas roupas estranhas. Era preta e cobria todo seu corpo, composto de blusa, calça, botas e luvas, parecendo ser de couro ou algo parecido. Havia detalhes azuis no cinto e zíper. Era bonito. Seu peitoral estava todo exposto a ponto dos mamilos rosados estarem a mostra. Por que ele se sentia tão bem naquele corpo?

Ficou curioso ao ver o que estava dentro do vidro espelhado, três espadas que com certeza não era algo comum de um padre se ter em casa. Eram bonitas e não pareciam estar ali apenas de enfeite. Engoliu a seco ao pensar no padre cortando-o com aqueles objetos. Provavelmente não sentiria nada, mas também não achava agradável ser picotado como uma folha. Ele balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos idiotas e subiu nas costas do moreno, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas como se fosse uma poltrona confortável.

— Oi, padre. Sentiu minha falta? — Ele sorriu e começou a fazer círculos com a ponta dos dedos nas costas do humano.

Zoro estava muito concentrado em sua série de flexões. Ultimamente estava treinando bastante e seu ritmo tinha melhorado consideravelmente. Não estar indo à igreja como fazia antes contribuía um pouco para isso, embora agora que estava com a batina consertada e já havia até contratado alguém para fazer uma limpeza no lugar não tinha mais porque não abri-la, já havia a deixado abandonada tempo demais desde que surtou e não quis mais ir. E o outro motivo pelo qual estava treinando melhor era o fato de estar com a mente bem mais tranquila. Podia passar o dia inteiro meditando sem ser interrompido por nenhum pensamento, focar em fazer séries absurdas de exercícios sem a menor distração. Estava tão focado e produtivo que parecia um milagre. Até havia comentado com sua meio-irmã Kuina, na última vez em que trocaram mensagens, que sentia que estava ficando mais forte.

Sentiu um peso leve surgir em suas costas, embora não fosse o suficiente para incomodá-lo nem sequer fazer com que parasse a contagem de suas flexões. Reconheceu imediatamente o que poderia ser, o fato de Sanji ter aparecido não surpreendia mais Zoro já que ele havia aparecido regularmente nas últimas semanas.

— Oi, demônio. 997, 998... — Respondeu enquanto terminava de contar, se o desgraçado não usaria seu nome, também não usaria o dele. — 999, 1000.

Zoro estava um pouco cansado, mas nada fora do comum, já estava habituado a fazer milhares de séries diferentes por dia. Agora que havia acabado e não estava mais focado, conseguia prestar atenção no outro e sentir a unha afiada do loiro o tocando levemente em suas costas, e pôde sentir seu braço arrepiar com o gesto simples. Ele inverteu de posição com facilidade, não era o maior fã de deixar as costas tão expostas para alguém, e o loiro agora se sentava sobre seu peitoral, sorridente como sempre.

Sanji apenas conseguia sorrir da situação. Ser virado tão bruscamente apenas para ficar de frente ao outro era engraçado, parecia até um espadachim que não dava as costas para um inimigo. Talvez ele realmente fosse e as espadas significavam isso, ou era só coleção. Falando em espadachins, Sanji se lembrava bem de como eles sempre eram frescos na cama, nunca o deixando ficar por trás e outras frescuras, isso não significava que eram ruins de cama, muito pelo contrário.

— Você tem um gosto para roupas muito...peculiar. — Zoro falou passando os olhos pelo que o loiro trajava. Impressionantemente tudo ficava muito bem nele, e aquela roupa não era exceção. Cada pedacinho de tecido se agarrava ao corpo de Sanji perfeitamente, acentuando as partes mais belas de seu corpo, ou seja, todas.

O comentário do padre o fez encarar suas roupas, era irônico ele falar que seu gosto era peculiar sendo que estava sempre usando o que o moreno mais desejava. Atreveu-se a abaixar o resto do zíper até cada lado da blusa estar afastado deixando seu peitoral exposto. Sanji passou a mão lentamente pelo peito até o abdômen e sorriu pervertido.

O demônio se mostrava ainda mais para ele e, embora àquela altura já tivesse visto o peitoral do outro diversas vezes, vê-lo se tocando daquela forma ainda surtia um efeito imenso em Zoro. Aquela mão magra descia de forma calculadamente sensual, e seu olho não conseguiu não segui-la no percurso, sua mão bastante tentada a fazer o mesmo.

— Assim como minha aparência, as minhas roupas também são baseadas no que você mais deseja ver. — O sorriso desgraçado, mas extremamente belo, aumentou conforme ele se inclinava para frente até os lábios do moreno. Pôde sentir um toque mínimo entre os lábios, mas não deixou nem mesmo se tocarem, e já seguiu o caminho até a orelha.

— O que eu desejo? — Zoro repetiu surpreso. Se ele forçasse um pouco a memória poderia lembrar que quando se conheceram Sanji havia perguntado a ele quem possuía aquela aparência, então era sobre isso que estava falando. Bom, fazia um certo sentido agora o porquê de sua atração por ele, já que nunca se atraiu por ninguém, mas ainda assim era estranho. Zoro não exatamente ficava pensando em roupas, mas aquilo podia ser coisa do subconsciente ou algo do tipo. Mas a idade era realmente o que chocava o padre. Tendo ele próprio já passado dos trinta, era extremamente impróprio de sua parte desejar tão especificamente uma aparência tão jovem.

— Gosta do que vê, Zoro? — A língua contornou toda a cartilagem, sentindo aquela parte ficar totalmente arrepiada. Os três brincos que o chamavam tanta atenção tilintavam, fazendo um ruído adorável.

Sanji realmente tentava não provocar, mas aquele homem era uma tentação muito grande para se conter durante todo o tempo. A voz estava exageradamente erótica e muito carregada, especialmente na parte do nome do padre. Sem resistir, os dentes pontiagudos se fecharam no lóbulo enquanto mantinha os brincos na boca e os chupava sem nenhum pudor.

Talvez um padre não devesse usar brincos, muito menos deixar que fossem abusados dessa forma. Mas Zoro sempre usou os acessórios antes do sacerdócio e até que gostava deles, então mesmo depois continuava a usá-los de vez em quando em casa, pelo menos para não perder os furos. Ele nunca havia usado na presença do loiro então óbvio que iriam chamar a atenção dele, sendo atacado naquela parte imediatamente. Zoro nem teve tempo de responder a pergunta, não que ele não fosse apenas ignorá-la, e o loiro já havia cravado os caninos em si, tomando seus brincos inteiros dentro da boca, enquanto a língua bifurcada brincava com eles em seu interior.

Zoro nunca ia imaginar que era tão sensível ali a ponto de apenas uma lambida fazer com que ficasse inteiramente arrepiado, então o estrago de uma mordida voluptuosa como aquela era maior ainda e bastou pouquíssimo tempo para que ficasse bastante excitado. A sensação das presas do loiro rasgando sua carne era perfeita, seu cérebro só desejava pateticamente que elas descessem e o dilacerassem por completo em todo lugar. Zoro esgueirou suas mãos até o corpo do demônio, fazendo o que fora tentado a fazer antes, e tocou seu peitoral exposto, apertando os mamilos que haviam proporcionado um espetáculo de prazer ao loiro na semana anterior.

Sanji gostava de tocar o corpo dele, era bom que o padre havia parado de negá-lo e apenas aceitado sua presença, seus toques indecentes. Começava a descobrir as partes do corpo do moreno que eram mais sensíveis e mais o agradavam ao toque. Sentir a ereção crescendo em sua bunda era a coisa mais perfeita e excitante que existia, aquele pau duro despertando pronto para comê-lo era incrível. No entanto, como de costume, ele não sentia os toques do outro. Seu corpo havia voltado a ser insensível o fazendo não ter nenhuma reação.

Estranhamente, Zoro notou a falta de reação do loiro e como ele continuava sem reação depois de algum tempo, ele a contragosto interrompeu as ações do demônio em sua orelha.

— Achei que seu corpo se baseava no que eu desejo. — Ele soltou olhando sério nos olhos do loiro. Não tinha ideia do que estava dizendo, apenas falou as palavras que estavam na sua mente, porque era assim que se sentia. — É para você ficar sempre sensível quando estiver comigo.

Para sua surpresa, ou talvez nem tanto, Zoro percebeu outra vez sua falta de reação e resmungou, fazendo o demônio se sentir envergonhado por aquilo. Ele não sabia que podia sempre sentir, mas só de pensar que poderia outra vez se deliciar com os toques do padre o deixava ofegante e tudo piorou ainda mais quando tornou o corpo sensível e o moreno apertou seus mamilos, causando um gemido muito indecente do loiro.

— Si... Sim... — Sanji respondeu excitado, sentindo as deliciosas reações daquele abuso. Ele apoiou as duas mãos no chão e começou a rebolar no volume protuberante e duro sendo esfregado em sua bunda, sentindo todo seu corpo arrepiar só com a fricção. — Tudo que você quiser, estou aqui para te servir.

Sem pensar duas vezes ele colou os lábios e começou a beijar o outro sem muita habilidade por estar cada vez mais ofegante com as esfregadas. A língua invadia a boca do padre e era a única parte que realmente conseguia mover por ser quase automático.

Zoro sentia a bunda do outro se esfregando com vontade em sua ereção e com certeza poderia continuar até que gozasse ainda de roupa. Ou poderia abaixar a calça de couro do loiro e foder aquela bunda gostosa ali mesmo no chão sem cerimônias. Mas tinha algo que o excitava ainda mais que seu pau sendo estimulado daquela forma, e eram as reações do loiro a seus toques.

O demônio havia falado em servi-lo, mas Zoro tinha exatamente o contrário em mente. As reações do loiro eram tão lindas quanto se lembrava, bastava uma torcidinha em seus mamilos para arrancar gemidos deliciosos da garganta de Sanji, e Zoro queria ver mais daquilo. Queria aproveitar isso da melhor forma possível, tocá-lo pacientemente como queria da última vez.

Sem interromper o beijo desajeitado do outro, ele se posicionou para levantar, carregando consigo o demônio em seus braços fortes. Deitou o loiro no sofá enquanto continuava a beijá-lo, desprendendo-o de si, já que o outro havia se agarrado fortemente nele com suas pernas. Continuou o beijo com calma, mas notando que o demônio continuava sem muita coordenação, mexendo a língua apressadamente.

Antes que o outro ficasse ainda mais desesperado e o beijo se tornasse ainda mais desconexo, Zoro se afastou dos lábios, deixando um rastro de saliva que ele limpou com seu polegar calmamente. O lábio de Sanji era macio sob seu dedo e ele recebia seu toque receptivamente, sem desviar o olhar de seu olho. Zoro viu um tom de dourado naquelas íris, mas achou que fosse apenas sua imaginação.

Graças ao exibicionismo do loiro, sua jaqueta estava completamente aberta, apenas restando a Zoro retirá-la dos seus ombros, tocando em cada pedaço novo de pele que aparecia. Sanji o observava um pouco confuso, talvez ainda estivesse achando que iria fodê-lo desesperadamente como em todas as vezes, mas aquilo não iria acontecer. Zoro se abaixou até a altura do rosto do loiro novamente, mas não o beijou, ao invés disso percorreu o maxilar dele com sua boca, beijando toda a extensão e apreciando o pouco de pêlo que havia naquele rosto.

— Bom? — Zoro perguntou sem olhar diretamente para ele, ainda ocupado em seu maxilar. Não sabia direito o que agradaria o outro, então estava apenas massageando de leve todo o corpo magro e prestando atenção nas reações dele.

Se ergueu novamente para observar o corpo abaixo de si, observando suas mãos morenas passeando por ele, contrastando com a cor pálida daquela pele macia. Se fizesse mais pressão do que o normal, deixava rapidamente rastros de vermelho por toda a pele, e se tocasse muito leve os músculos do abdômen se contraíam em resposta. Percebia que o local era bastante firme, com uma camada sólida de músculos apesar da aparência esguia. Em seguida, brevemente começou a tatear as costelas de Sanji, notando que não era o melhor lugar, pois ele parecia ter um pouco de cócegas, então rapidamente se moveu para explorar outros locais.

Suas mãos grandes se ocupavam com o peitoral de Sanji, estendendo seus toques por toda a pele alva. Elas afundavam na carne com o máximo de delicadeza que as mãos de um espadachim conseguiam, esperando que a aspereza delas não fosse desagradável e tateando para ter certeza de não ter esquecido nenhum centímetro de pele sequer.

Sanji gostava de ser tocado. Ter seu corpo abusado com tanto desejo o excitava. Era estranho, normalmente aquilo nunca acontecia, ou melhor, nunca acontecera antes. Era normal um demônio ser desejado, afinal, ele estava com a exata aparência que mais agradava e o padre mais desejava, o mais lógico era ser fodido até o humano estar satisfeito, mas não era isso que estava acontecendo. Zoro o tocava e queria que sentisse prazer e, porra, como ele estava sentindo. Estava mais controlado do que a última vez, suas reações eram mais contidas, o que não mudava o fato de que estava amando aquilo. Cada beijo, toque, apertada, tudo, o enlouquecia. Não era justo o demônio ser a vítima e ele estava amando aquela inversão de papéis.

Amava beijá-lo, parecia que o sabor da boca daquele homem era o mais viciante que já provara. Aquela língua era sua perdição e o loiro só pensava que queria beijá-lo mais a cada instante. A gentileza do padre com um demônio sujo e impuro o agradava. Fechava os olhos e deixava sua mente em branco para poder apreciar tudo que o outro poderia oferecer e quando voltava a abri-los, dava de cara com um olho verde lindo brilhando em sua direção. Estava encantado com aquele olhar e o melhor era que não existia apenas tesão e desejo, Zoro parecia até mesmo se importar um pouco com ele. Um pensamento completamente absurdo e desconexo, quem é que se importava com um demônio patético? Às vezes ele só queria ser um humano para ter algum afeto verdadeiro de alguém.

Os beijos que Zoro dava eram sem sentido. Não parecia haver nenhum tipo de luxúria, ele só queria beijar seu corpo e fazê-lo se sentir bem. Ser tratado bem o excitava, deixando seus mamilos rosados duros e seu pau acordado na calça apertada. Estava desesperado. Queria se agarrar no moreno e sentir todo o prazer que ele poderia dar, sentar-se em seu colo e beijá-lo, enquanto as mãos fortes tocavam todo seu corpo o fazendo pirar. Ele não conseguia responder, os estímulos eram muito bons e o moreno sequer tocava as partes do corpo que da última vez o fizeram gozar, Sanji achou que era sensível apenas nos mamilos, no pau e no cu, mas parecia que tudo em si era um botão de prazer que estava sendo ativado pouco a pouco por aquele homem. Ele já não aguentava mais.

Na perspectiva de Zoro, o demônio se comportava como se jamais tivesse sido tocado, como se cada sensação fosse pela primeira vez e escutar seus gemidos, senti-lo tremer abaixo de si, fazia com que seu pau pulsasse como nunca. O loiro parecia estar igualmente excitado, e o padre estava de olho no volume que estava bem marcado na calça preta.

— Posso? — Ele perguntou, levando as mãos até seu quadril e fazendo menção a tirar o cinto do outro.

Sanji desviou o olhar, ficando muito envergonhado. Não sabia por que agia daquela forma já que havia transado com milhares e nunca nem mesmo corou, mas culpava aquele corpo humano que estava o deixando exageradamente sensível.

— Pode fazer tudo que você quiser. — Ele sentiu as mãos que o abusavam abrindo com calma seu cinto azul e o retirando, a calça fora abaixada logo em seguida e por estar sem cueca seu pau banhado de pré-gozo pulou vistoso para fora. Sanji mordeu o lábio inferior fazendo-o sangrar sentindo-se incomodado por estar sendo observado naquele estado vergonhoso, todo exposto enquanto o outro estava usando aquela bermuda que o impedia a visão daquela rola deliciosa.

— Não. — Zoro disse, balançando a cabeça para a resposta de Sanji, que ainda desviava o olhar de si por algum motivo. — O ponto não é eu querer.. É o que você quer. Eu não gosto da ideia de você fazendo algo só porque eu quero.

O loiro ficou corado com as palavras do padre. O ponto era ele querer? Ele gostar? Como assim? Nunca em seus incontáveis anos o foco do sexo era ele, era sentir prazer. Um íncubo existia apenas para dar prazer ao humano com que se relacionava e jamais era permitido que fosse o foco do sexo. Então por que Zoro continuava tocando todo seu corpo com tanto desejo? Não cansava de pensar que era estranho e confuso, não dava para entender, o outro precisava urgentemente aprender as regras.

O padre apalpou com vontade o volume marcado no couro e em seguida abaixou a calça lentamente, se deparando com o pau do loiro logo de cara, o que não era exatamente uma surpresa vindo daquele demônio pervertido. Zoro terminou de se livrar do tecido colado e das botas, deixando Sanji apenas com suas luvas. Assim que o loiro ficou livre, automaticamente começou a utilizar seus pés para pressionar seu pau, fazendo Zoro se contorcer em surpresa.

Sanji começou pressionava a ereção gostosa de Zoro com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo o quão duro e enorme ele estava. Queria se ajoelhar e chupá-lo, mas não parecia que o moreno deixaria, então resolveu ser tão injusto quanto ele.

— Posso? — Ele perguntou com os olhos injustamente brilhando e uma expressão que seduziria qualquer um. Seus dedos dos pés se esgueiraram até o elástico da bermuda e começou a puxar de leve como se indicasse o que desejava.

Zoro fez que sim com a cabeça e deixou Sanji abaixar sua bermuda, se livrando totalmente de suas roupas. O loiro rapidamente se moveu para tocá-lo de novo com os pés, mas Zoro colocou suas pernas novamente deitadinhas no sofá. A frustração no rosto do outro era visível, porém Zoro não se incomodava nem um pouco. Ele iria tomar o tempo que fosse necessário fazendo o loiro se sentir bem, não estava planejando se aliviar tão cedo.

Voltou sua atenção para os pés do loiro, massageando-os levemente e observando a confusão aumentar no rosto de Sanji. Depois, gastou um tempo na longa extensão daquelas pernas formidáveis, apreciando aqueles músculos debaixo de sua palma com a devida atenção, subindo até alcançar a altura de sua virilha. A ereção do outro se movia involuntariamente em resposta a seus toques, espalhando pré-gozo pelo abdômen, era lindo perceber como ele era sensível em cada parte daquele corpo, aquilo o agradava bastante.

Zoro alisou a extensão daquele pau com a palma da sua mão, movimentando lentamente o braço. Logo agarrou o pau com a mão toda, apertando de leve, e continuou os movimentos, fazendo com que o pré-gozo escorresse para baixo no processo, enquanto sua outra mão continuava pousada na coxa grossa, apertando com certa pressão aquela carne. Sua mão estava escorregadia e ele fazia movimentos suaves, parando sempre depois de algumas repetições. O loiro parecia estar fazendo de tudo para ficar parado e não espernear muito, vez por outra levantando o quadril para tentar obter mais contato com sua mão. Mas, não era sua intenção fazê-lo gozar daquele jeito, ele queria proporcionar o máximo de prazer possível ao menor.

Sanji estava excitado e completamente entregue. Zoro o fazia se sentir tão bem que começava a ter medo dele. Um demônio não deveria se sentir confortável ao lado de um humano, muito pelo contrário, deveria apenas usar o humano para ter vantagem, em forma de alimento. Se continuasse assim Sanji entraria em crise. Por que o humano estava o tocando? E por que gostava tanto daqueles toques? Aquele padre era sua perdição e se demônios pecassem, ele seria seu maior pecado.

Zoro parecia gostar de suas pernas. O moreno se demorou mais nelas do que no resto do corpo. Ao sentir a mão grande encostando no seu pau, o loiro sentiu que ia chorar de tanto prazer. Toda vez que parecia que ia gozar, Zoro parava e interrompia seu orgasmo, ele realmente quis matá-lo por isso. No entanto, ao voltar os movimentos, era quase como se tivesse esquecido completamente o instinto assassino e voltava a apreciar os toques. Aquilo era uma tortura, seu corpo agia de forma patética e odiava ser tão fácil, nunca achou que ter um orgasmo fosse tão desesperador.

Quanto mais movimentava lentamente a mão sobre o pau de Sanji, parando logo em seguida, mais percebia que o outro estava extremamente descontrolado, claramente desesperado por mais toques, se afogando em sentir tanto quando nunca havia sentido nada. O loiro respirava numa frequência absurda, talvez suficiente para fazer os pulmões de um humano normal colabarem, e estava muito frenético desde que Zoro começou a dar atenção ao seu pau.

— Respira devagar. É só tentar relaxar um pouco seu ritmo. — Zoro falou, baseando-se em suas sessões diárias de meditação, enquanto uma de suas mãos fazia círculos no tórax que subia e descia rapidamente e a outra interrompia o movimento na ereção novamente para massagear de leve os testículos do outro. A frequência parecia ter diminuído um pouco e Sanji começava a tentar relaxar um pouco, inspirando mais lentamente. — Isso, assim está ótimo.

Zoro logo percebeu que a única peça de roupa que havia sobrado eram as luvas de couro e logo se moveu para retirá-las. Retirou com calma cada uma, acariciando as mãos que antes estavam dentro delas. Quando as soltou para agarrar novamente o pau do loiro, Sanji começou a apertar o sofá com elas, e Zoro não pode deixar de encarar aqueles dedos magros se contorcendo, era uma visão muito bonita.

Rapidamente as lembranças de como elas eram habilidosas em vários aspectos vieram à sua mente, de como ficou hipnotizado observando a destreza e delicadeza com que se mexiam da última vez que Sanji estivera ali. Sua ereção estava escorrendo e melando as pernas do demônio, e aquelas mãos habilidosas estavam tão próximas quase o tocando que Zoro não pôde deixar de desejá-las em si.

— Me toca também. — Ele cedeu, aproximando mais seu corpo de Sanji e sentando em cima das coxas brancas com as pernas cada uma de um lado do corpo alheio, suas duas mãos ocupadas tocando o pau e o peitoral de Sanji ainda sem pressa, se contendo para manter seus movimentos lentos.


	7. Unholy Caress

Quando o loiro deu por si, o padre estava sentado em seu colo, submetendo-o aos próprios desejos. Demorou um pouco para cair sua ficha e entender que o outro pedia para ser tocado, mas quando caiu, ele imediatamente levou as mãos até o corpo moreno, tocando inicialmente seu peitoral por ser o que estava bem na sua frente. Como seu objetivo não era aquele, ele deslizou as mãos do peitoral para o pescoço e fechou as duas mãos na pele bronzeada. O pescoço dele era tão grosso que nem com ambas as mãos conseguia segurá-lo inteiro, era sexy e queria prová-lo. Porém, estava ainda mais necessitado daqueles lábios convidativos.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o demônio levou uma das mãos até a nuca, sentindo o cabelo curto pinicando seus dedos e sorriu, gostando daquele contato. Aos poucos ele foi puxando o outro para frente, enquanto acariciava a nuca e a outra mão fazia movimentos de cima para baixo no ombro largo. Zoro se surpreendeu um pouco quando Sanji o tocou em seu peito, em seu pescoço, seu ombro. Devido à natureza do demônio, estava esperando que ele fosse direto para sua ereção, mas ele parecia estar mais interessado em tocá-lo levemente em outros lugares, o que deixou Zoro confuso.

Ele soltou o loiro ao ser puxado em direção ao beijo, utilizando suas mãos para se apoiar no sofá enquanto era puxado para baixo e seus lábios se moviam contra os de Sanji. O loiro fechou os olhos quando os lábios se encostaram e com o movimento seus corpos se colaram mais, fazendo-o sentir a ereção molhada do outro encostando na sua. Teve que se conter para não gemer e estragar o momento, precisava beijá-lo mais do que tudo na vida.

Os dedos apertaram os cabelos do moreno com força, como se não quisesse deixar ele fugir nunca mais dali. A outra mão apertou seu ombro, sem querer fincando uma das unhas compridas e afiadas na pele, mas nem aquilo era o suficiente para fazê-lo se afastar. Sanji estava fora de si com aquele beijo. Se pudesse ficaria beijando-o pelo resto da eternidade. Sanji o agarrava como se quisesse prendê-lo ali e Zoro não tinha nenhuma objeção quanto a isso, não se afastaria de jeito nenhum.

Zoro pretendia explorar mais o corpo do loiro e não se perder tanto em seu próprio prazer, mas o loiro tornava isso impossível desde que começou a tocá-lo de volta e beijá-lo com tanto afinco. Sentia cada toque em si, eriçando cada um dos poucos pêlos que possuía no corpo. As unhas machucando a pele do seu ombro deliciosamente. A llíngua quente do outro, envolvendo a sua entre ela, juntando a saliva deliciosa do outro à sua, enquanto ela escorria de ambas as bocas. Zoro jamais havia se embebedado em toda sua vida, embora bebesse bastante, mas estava começando a achar que podia se embebedar naquele beijo.

— Zo...ro... — O loiro gemeu um segundo que deixou o moreno se afastar, e voltou a puxá-lo de novo para o beijo. Ele segurava-o pelo peito, como se estivesse agarrado no colarinho de uma camisa inexistente. Beijou, beijou e beijou mais, até precisar olhar para o rosto corado do outro. — Eu amo tanto te beijar, Zoro...

Ele falou e estranhamente se envergonhou, voltou a se agarrar no moreno e fechar os olhos, tentando fingir que não havia dito aquele absurdo vergonhoso.

O demônio não tinha absolutamente nenhum direito de ser tão fofo. Nem de falar seu nome daquele jeito. O pior de tudo era que aquelas palavras faziam Zoro ficar mais excitado ainda, seu quadril se movendo vergonhosamente contra o do loiro. Zoro chegou a cogitar que ele estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, já que àquela altura estava acostumado a vê-lo fingir inocência para provocá-lo, mas o fato do outro parecer ter se envergonhado, como se não pretendesse falar aquilo, o fez descartar essa hipótese.

Por mais vergonhoso que fosse aquela afirmação, era a mais pura verdade. Sanji amava aqueles lábios, aquela boca quente, aquela língua habilidosa que ele não fazia ideia de onde tinha aprendido a se mover tão perfeitamente bem. O gosto da boca do padre era viciante, melhor do que qualquer porra que ele já tenha bebido. Havia um sabor forte de álcool, mas não era aquilo que o estava deixando viciado, era o que havia além disso. O sabor natural daquele homem, de seu humano. Não queria parar de beijá-lo nunca. Aqueles lábios, aquele beijo, era tudo o melhor que já havia provado.

Retomaram o beijo, Zoro puxando o loiro, que ainda estava de olhos fechados, pelo queixo em direção à sua boca novamente. Sentia Sanji mordendo cada vez mais seu lábio inferior, o gosto ferroso em sua boca indicativo do quanto. As mãos maravilhosas tocavam seu pescoço involuntariamente, mas para Zoro era a melhor coisa do mundo, sentir os dedos passeando pelos seus tendões, as unhas afiadas de vez em quando arranhando a pele sensível e suas veias saltadas.

Ele colocou sua mão por cima da de Sanji e pressionou com um pouco mais de força contra sua própria pele, movimentando a mão do outro abaixo da sua, indicando que queria mais daquilo, mais daquelas garras em seu pescoço.

O peso do seu corpo fazia com que seu pau moreno praticamente esmagasse o de Sanji, enquanto Zoro se movia de forma lenta, consequentemente esfregando as duas ereções no processo. Seu quadril aumentava o ritmo dos movimentos involuntariamente, indo um pouco mais depressa em direção ao alívio do que Zoro inicialmente pretendia, enquanto Zoro estava ocupado demais beijando Sanji e sentindo suas mãos em si para ligar para isso.

A saliva de ambos escorria pelos seus pescoços e seus paus se esfregavam com tanta vontade que parecia que para viver necessitavam daquilo. Outra vez o padre deixava o demônio fora de si, completamente entregue e desesperado por seus toques. Suas unhas esfregavam na pele morena, deixando diversos arranhões no local, arranhões que Zoro não parecia desgostar, muito pelo contrário, ele parecia querer que fossem mais fundos e visíveis, enlouquecendo assim o pobre demônio que não tinha nada a protestar. Queria marcar todo o corpo daquele homem e mostrar que ele o pertencia, não a deus, não a qualquer outro íncubo que invadisse aquela casa, apenas completamente dele. Zoro era dele e faria questão de mostrar para todos que o pertencia. Era sua presa, seu alimento preferido e provaria isso marcando todo seu corpo pecador. Suas unhas foram fincadas com força e profundamente naquele pescoço grosso que agora era mais arranhões do que pescoço. O demônio estava estranhamente possessivo e nem mesmo se entendia.

O gosto do sangue do outro era viciante e fazia seus olhos, que mesmo fechados, brilharem em um dourado vivo. Era um demônio, afinal, o gosto de sangue o atraía. O delicioso sabor o fazia aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, devorando sem intervalos aquela boca suculenta. Seu pau um pouco maior, porém, um pouco mais fino, estava sendo abusado pela rola grossa o pressionando, fazendo seus pré-gozos se misturarem tanto que já nem sabia a quem pertencia tudo que estava sujando seus corpos. Era sujo e perfeito. O padre praticamente rebolava em cima de si procurando mais daquela fricção deliciosa e a cada investida, o loiro investia também para que eles pudessem se sentir com mais força. Seus gemidos eram altos e desesperados em meio ao beijo, ele podia facilmente gozar apenas assim.

Suas mãos deslizaram do pescoço alheio para os braços fortes, sentindo os músculos elevados e lindos. Os bíceps e tríceps eram exageradamente avantajados, mas combinavam bem com o homem delicioso. Ele se demorou bastante naqueles músculos, como se quisesse conhecer todo corpo de seu humano. Quando se deu por satisfeito, deslizou as mãos pelo resto da extensão do braço, até conseguir segurar o pulso do outro e levar as mãos dele até seu peito. O contato leve com os mamilos extremamente duros e sensíveis fez o loiro perder o ritmo do beijo por um segundo, e ele se aproveitou do momento.

— Me toca, por favor. — Ele implorou desesperado antes de colar os lábios outra vez e voltar a devorá-lo.

Zoro quase havia esquecido do seu objetivo original, sua visão estava nublada com o desejo e seu par de neurônios só conseguia focar em continuar beijando o loiro e em sua ereção se esfregando deliciosamente contra a dele. O demônio então o lembrou de seu próprio objetivo e ele prontamente acatou aquele pedido tão desesperado.

As reações dele eram as mais perfeitas, nem podia se comparar a quando Zoro o havia fodido enquanto não era sensível. Sanji se contorcia tanto apenas em ser tocado naqueles mamilos rosinhas, que se fosse qualquer outra circunstância Zoro acreditaria que ele estava fingindo aquilo. Mas ele podia sentir que era real, conseguia ver pelos pequenos tremores e espasmos aleatórios de seus músculos, pelas coisas desconexas que murmurava e pela intensidade descoordenada com a qual o beijava. Ele inicialmente achava que sentir prazer seria sua maior perdição, mas fazer aquele loiro sentir acabou se provando ser muito pior.

Já estava perdendo o ritmo e seus paus não estavam conseguindo se encostar mais tão precisamente, quando o loiro resolveu o problema agarrando ambos em sua mão e juntando os dois o máximo possível. Deixou as mãos pousadas em seu peito e voltou aos toques no corpo de Zoro, dessa vez passando a ponta dos dedos por cada gominho bem definido do abdômen pecador. Eram duros e lindos, havia um pouco de pré-gozo neles e Sanji reuniu tudo que conseguia para levar aos paus que se esfregavam com vontade desesperados por alívio.

Usou as duas mãos para conseguir cobrir as duas ereções enormes, sentindo-as pulsar. Os dedos finos, principalmente o polegar, brincavam com a glande, enquanto as palmas estavam em contato total com a extensão enorme das rolas. Era exageradamente molhado e sujo, os dois pulsavam com força gritando por alívio. Então, Sanji começou a habilidosamente bater uma punheta para ambos, sem deixar que se afastassem em momento algum, sempre focando mais na fricção de pau com pau do que de pau com mão.

Zoro sentia sua glande deslizando junto a glande do outro e pensou que se pudesse olhar para baixo gozaria na hora. Não que ele fosse durar muito tempo sem olhar, as mãos de Sanji eram realmente habilidosas para tudo.

Os mamilos injustamente sensíveis eram abusados com vontade e a cada apertada mais forte dos dedos grossos Sanji sentia seu pau pulsar sem controle e se atrapalhava no beijo e continuou assim por no máximo um minuto, sempre se atrapalhando e sendo invadido pela língua faminta outra vez.

Quando Zoro começou a torcer seus mamilos e suas mãos começaram a bater uma punheta mais forte e rápida, ele não conseguiu mais pensar e seu cérebro parou de funcionar, impedindo que o beijo continuasse. Sanji apoiou o queixo no ombro do outro e só ficou gemendo gostoso no ouvido dele, a língua às vezes encostava nos brincos, mas não tinha cabeça para realmente abusá-los, por mais que quisesse. Quando sentiu seu orgasmo gritando para ser liberado, ele abriu bem a boca e liberou seu prazer.

— Zooro... — Ele gemeu alto no ouvido do moreno enquanto sua mão apertava com força os paus, esmagando um contra o outro e jatos de porra escapavam pela abertura na glande rosada. Seu corpo se movia para esfregar-se mais contra o outro, já que sua mão já não tinha mais força e naquele momento de seu ápice de prazer ele sentiu os dentes do moreno se cravando em seu pescoço pálido, fazendo-o sentir ainda mais prazer que intensificava seu orgasmo. Quando notou, o pau grosso que pulsava em sua mão havia se despejado também, sujando-os por completo com toda aquela porra gostosa e quase fez com que o íncubo. tivesse mais um orgasmo enquanto se alimentava do prazer alheio.

O moreno sentia Sanji desesperado abaixo de si, gemendo loucamente em seu ouvido. Era vergonhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo Zoro não podia deixar de amar ouvir o demônio chamando seu nome. Sentia falta do beijo e já não conseguia mais aguentar sem provavelmente começar a gemer mais vergonhosamente do que gostaria, então o que restou foi morder aquela pele tão macia, sugando a carne e lambendo todo o suor. Cada vez que o demônio gemia ele podia ouvir claramente que era o resultado dos seus toques, resultado do mais puro prazer, e aquilo deixava Zoro louco. Com aqueles gemidos deliciosos em seu ouvido ele acabou gozando quase ao mesmo tempo que o outro, praticamente rosnando enquanto mantinha o pescoço branco entre seus dentes.

Se mantiveram alguns segundos parados recuperando o fôlego, sem mover um músculo ou dizer uma só palavra. Apenas o melhor estado de pós-orgasmo que poderia existir. Sanji achava estranho o que Zoro fazia com seu corpo, mas ainda mais estranho o quão bem seu corpo se sentia com todos os toques e beijos. Não estava acostumado, deveria ser só sexo, já havia se alimentado, era a hora de ir embora e Sanji continuava lá, pateticamente recebendo o carinho estranho e confuso do humano. Não existia nenhum motivo para permanecer e Zoro estava malditamente fazendo-o desejar ficar mais.

Zoro então se afastou do corpo alheio e olhou para baixo. Sanji estava uma completa bagunça, mas de alguma forma parecia ainda mais lindo do que antes. Pensando bem, nem mesmo das vezes em que fodera mais agressivamente, em nenhuma delas o loiro parecia tão exausto quanto agora. Estava completamente vermelho, o tórax brilhando com uma fina camada de suor e, ainda por cima, coberto de porra. A maior parte do líquido acabou ficando em Sanji por este estar embaixo, mesmo que Zoro sentisse seu próprio abdômen um pouco pegajoso não era nada comparado.

Zoro levou a mão até o loiro, espalhando a porra com os dedos pela pele branca, encantado com a visão. Não havia nada por perto que pudesse usar para limpar aquela bagunça, sua bermuda havia parado provavelmente debaixo do sofá. Então, com a intenção de limpar o outro, Zoro se aproximou do tórax e, sem cerimônias, começou a lamber o que havia ficado no corpo do loiro, começando pelo abdômen, onde estava mais sujo, até chegar perto de seus mamilos, onde havia apenas algumas gotículas.

Olhou para o demônio e este o seguia com o olhar luxurioso lambendo os lábios incessantemente, como se estivesse salivando por uma refeição maravilhosa.

Sanji ficou desesperado por todo gozo sujando seu corpo e ver o padre coletando cada vestígio que o sujava era a melhor visão de sua vida... Juntamente com outras visões lindas que Zoro havia permitido que visse. Estava exausto e parecia que ia morrer, como um humano tão patético podia acabar com um demônio com tanta facilidade? Ele queria também e estava em desespero para sentir o gosto daquela boca melada na sua.

Zoro então se aproximou de seu rosto e deu a ele o que ele queria, na forma de um beijo cheio de porra, fazendo o loiro engolir todo aquele gozo que estava em sua boca, para a surpresa de Sanji. Ele acabou percebendo vergonhosamente o quanto precisava daquilo, mas, as palavras de Zoro ao se afastar do beijo o deixaram confuso.

— Sabia que você queria. — Zoro disse, afastando-se da boca do outro, enquanto lambia os resquícios em seus próprios lábios. — Ero-kokku.

— Kokku? — Sanji franziu o cenho confuso, suas sobrancelhas em espiral se arqueando um pouco. — Não conheço essa palavra.

Ele falou de forma tão inocente que parecia até um anjo. Lambeu o resto de porra que havia ficado por seus lábios, sorrindo safado com o gosto bom e viciante, se arrependendo por ele mesmo não ter feito aquilo antes que o outro tivesse roubado tudo para si.

— Ah, é... — Zoro tentou explicar, automaticamente levando a mão até à nuca, hábito que tinha quando era mais novo e ficava envergonhado. Ele não esperava que o outro não fosse entender e ficou um tanto constrangido por sua pronúncia típica japonesa. — Sabe, cozinheiro em inglês...

Aquela era uma das únicas vezes que se referia a ele como algo além de demônio, mas não sabia porque havia o chamado daquilo especificamente. Talvez porque seu subconsciente estivesse com saudade daquela refeição da semana anterior, embora Zoro não fosse admitir isso.

Sanji sabia muito bem que cozinheiro em inglês era cook, e a pronúncia anterior de Zoro não se assemelhava em nada. Então, ele começou a rir descontrolado da cara do outro.

— Sua pronúncia é a pior que já vi. — Sanji comentou em meio as risadas, se divertindo às custas do humano. Não entendia porque estava sendo chamado de cozinheiro, sendo que em toda sua existência apenas havia cozinhado uma única fez, mas algo naquele apelido o agradava e sentia vontade não só de cozinhar outras vezes como também ser chamado assim. Parando para pensar, em outras ocasiões já ouvira pessoas com uma pronúncia tão ruim e até pior que a do padre. — Já transei com alguns japoneses que falavam inglês tão mal quanto você.

— Ah... — Foi tudo que Zoro ofereceu como resposta, enquanto suas feições mudavam visivelmente de levemente envergonhado para levemente irritado, sem que se desse conta.

Não estava esperando por aquela informação. Era apenas sensato imaginar que como um íncubo Sanji já tivesse fodido centenas, milhares de humanos em seus incontáveis anos de vida. Mas, Zoro apenas nunca havia parado para refletir sobre isso. Claro, isso não tinha nada a ver com ele, mas não poderia dizer que ficou exatamente contente em ouvir.

Sanji havia comentado casualmente, como se aquilo não fosse algo vergonhoso a se dizer. Bom, de fato, para um íncubo não era, sua rotina apenas incluía sexo mesmo. Não achou que aquele assunto faria Zoro fechar a cara por completo. O padre fez menção de levantar do sofá para arranjar qualquer coisa para fazer que não fosse ficar ali, mas foi impedido pelo loiro, que já havia levantado e segurou seu corpo por trás de uma forma quase fofa. O quase devido ao fato do demônio passear os dedos finos por todo seu peitoral à procura dos resquícios de sêmen que haviam no local. De alguma forma a perversão do outro acabou divertindo Zoro, o distraindo um pouco da irritação que nem ele havia percebido que sentira. Definitivamente um cozinheiro pervertido.

Sanji não havia entendido nada daquele comportamento, mas percebeu ele tentando fugir, por isso imediatamente o agarrou. Sem perceber suas mãos estavam no peitoral largo e seus dedos estavam o abusando. Era engraçado como seus instintos de íncubo pervertido se mostravam a todo instante. Ao perceber ele parou e as mãos desceram para o abdômen e se segurou para não voltar com os abusos. Aquela posição era ainda mais estranha, mas voltar a abusá-lo do nada seria tão estranho quanto.

— Err... — Sanji desesperadamente procurou qualquer tópico para falar, por mais insignificante que fosse, enquanto discretamente soltava o moreno e se afastava, andando sem destino pela sala. Viu as espadas outra vez e uma luz se acendeu em sua mente. — Você coleciona espadas? É bem incomum para um padre.

Ele perguntou com extrema curiosidade enquanto voltava a ficar na frente do vidro contendo as espadas, admirando a beleza delas.

— Não, não. Essas são minhas únicas. — Ele se levantou e foi até onde o demônio observava os objetos por trás do vidro, colando a ponta do nariz fino no material como se fosse uma criança olhando a vitrine de uma loja de brinquedos. — São para treinar.

Vendo que Sanji fazia uma cara que claramente queria dizer para continuar, Zoro pigarreou e elaborou mais um pouco sua resposta.

— Eu tenho as três há muitos anos, trouxe todas do Japão quando me mudei. — Ele começou sem jeito, não sabendo ao certo o que o outro queria escutar. O demônio parecia ouvir atentamente, mesmo que seus olhos ainda passeassem pela bainha ornamentada de Shuusui. Era um pouco estranha a situação, estarem os dois pelados conversando aleatoriamente sobre espadas no meio da sala, mas Zoro pensou que não se importava muito.

Ao continuar a falar sobre as espadas, Zoro esqueceu completamente o tópico anterior ou que alguma hora estivera irritado. Ele observava suas próprias katanas com fascínio, embora as conhecesse com a palma da mão, literalmente. Apesar disso, o tom de Zoro tinha certa amargura, mesmo que adorasse falar sobre o assunto.

— São bonitas. — Sanji sorriu como um anjo perfeito. Estava curioso sobre aquela história de treinar, era estranho um padre treinar, ainda mais usando espadas, mas de alguma forma combinava muito com o moreno e só conseguia imaginá-lo empunhando uma e fazendo movimentos que com certeza davam ainda mais valor para aquele corpo. No pouco que Zoro falava e ainda considerando sua pronúncia anterior, o demônio facilmente deduziu que ele era do Japão, ou ao menos já havia morado lá. Queria saber mais do outro, só não parecia que o sentimento era recíproco porque sempre caíam naquele silêncio estranho como se não soubessem o que falar.

Zoro sentia a curiosidade no olhar de Sanji, sobre um padre usar espadas, mas não diria muito mais que isso e preferia que ele não perguntasse. Apesar de tudo, ainda sentia como se tivessem acabado de se conhecer, e não precisava ficar contando a história de sua vida a um estranho. O clima rapidamente se tornou um pouco estranho novamente, com ambos em pé sem roupa e em silêncio.

— Vou embora. — Sanji disse por não saber o que fazer naquele momento para deixar o clima mais tranquilo, aquilo o deixava agoniado e era o momento perfeito para vazar.

— Vai voltar? — Zoro perguntou sabe-se Deus porque. Talvez a forma como estavam distantes e o jeito tímido como o demônio anunciou sua partida tivessem feito surgir uma espécie de medo bobo de que não retornaria. Não que Zoro quisesse isso…

O loiro surpreendeu-se com a pergunta do outro, tanto que arregalou os olhos chegando até a ficar assustado. Se ele voltaria?

— Com certeza. — O íncubo respondeu mostrando um sorriso gentil ao outro e simplesmente evaporou na frente dele.

A resposta de Sanji deveria ter sido o suficiente para tranquilizar Zoro. Deveria. Mas ele não pôde deixar de achar estranho o fato dele ter sumido tão rápido quando ele geralmente costumava...não que Zoro se importasse ou algo do tipo, mas… Bom, ele costumava beijá-lo. Aquilo incomodou o padre por exatos cinco segundos, até que o loiro reaparecesse na sua frente com o corpo quase colado ao do moreno.

Ainda estava sorrindo enquanto aproximava seus lábios, enlaçava o pescoço do padre com a mão e o beijava ternamente. As línguas se esfregavam de leve e por mais rápido que fosse o beijo, era satisfatório. Ir embora sem beijar o padre não fazia mais sentido.

— Até depois. — Então ele realmente foi embora, com o gosto perfeito da boca de Zoro na sua.

Aquele beijo rápido estranhamente reconfortou Zoro. Não sabia porque tudo havia ficado um pouco estranho depois da transa, porque ficou esquisito por um momento, nem porque sentiu necessidade de perguntar sobre a volta do outro. Só que a garantia de que ele estaria ali semana que vem o fazia bem.

Não conseguia entender direito o que estava fazendo, nem porque estava apenas aceitando a presença dele ultimamente, ao invés de tentar evitá-la como claramente deveria se estivesse com a cabeça no lugar, mas estava tentando não refletir muito sobre o assunto. O que importava era que vê-lo sentir prazer era viciante. Zoro tinha certeza que passaria a próxima semana inteira se lembrando de seus gemidos de prazer. Sanji era tão delicioso que nunca bastaria. O que poderia ser melhor que ele?


	8. Double Sin

Mais uma vez Sanji estava na casa de Zoro e, para sua surpresa, havia aparecido ali já completamente nu na cama do padre. Só conseguia pensar no quanto aquele humano não queria perder tempo e era um completo pervertido.

O padre estava demorando, e Sanji não era um demônio paciente. Depois de nem cinco minutos esperando, se cansou e jogou-se de costas na cama, frustrado. Por que Zoro era tão lerdo? Ele não sabia que estava ali esperando por ele? Bom, não, mas fazia uma semana, era óbvio que apareceria naquele dia, ele disse que voltaria. Humano ingrato.

Sem ter o que fazer, pensou em ir embora e essa ideia durou por míseros segundos. Naquela casa seu corpo ficava sensível a desejo do outro, fora ordenado para sempre estar sensível ali, então por que não se abusar? Quis testar para ver se mesmo com o moreno longe ainda podia sentir, então levou as duas mãos aos mamilos e os apertou, soltando um gemido baixo ao sentir perfeitamente o estímulo. Merda, estava muito sensível. Sorrindo pervertido, ele começou a se abusar com mais vontade.

Uma mão continuou no mamilo e a outra desceu até seu pau, começando a se masturbar lentamente. Abusava de seu mamilo com vontade, passava a palma da mão pela glande que não demorava a ficar mais melada. A outra mão desceu até as bolas, as apertando com força, causando mais gemidos delirantes. Sem pensar, ele deslizou os dedos para seu cuzinho, metendo-os com força de uma vez, bem fundo. Sua língua estava para fora e ele já começava a ficar ofegante e a babar, deliciando-se com cada uma de suas próprias carícias.

No entanto, aquilo não era o suficiente. Precisava de Zoro abusando de seu corpo sensível, devorando-o com vontade. Gemia por ele e nada do humano aparecer, tanto que lágrimas falsas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto pálido. No meio do desespero a ideia de criar um clone de Zoro pareceu perfeita e foi exatamente isso que fez...

Ou ao menos tentou fazer. O que apareceu era um clone usando uma aparência bem semelhante a que estava vestindo, com poucas alterações no visual. Odiava seus poderes fracos e ainda tinha o problema do desejo do humano, com certeza Zoro não ia querer um clone dele mesmo, mas um de Sanji...

O demônio era quem menos se importava com quem havia aparecido, precisava transar desesperadamente, então ele puxou o corpo levemente maior para cima do seu na cama e atacou seus lábios em um beijo extremamente quente e sujo. As línguas bifurcadas se entrelaçavam com vontade naquele beijo demorado e erótico. Seu clone também estava completamente nu, então seus paus se roçavam a cada movimento mínimo, tornando-se maiores a cada esfregada. Era um beijo maravilhoso, mas não chegava nem aos pés dos beijos que trocava com Zoro.

Longos minutos depois, os dois ainda se beijavam. Seus mamilos duros eram esfregados um contra o outro e os paus melados pulsavam em contato. Sentia-se subjugado pelo maior e até ofendido pelo pau dele também ser um pouco maior, mas não tinha tempo para se importar. Ao invés de se preocupar com o tamanho superior do outro, Sanji apenas sentia vontade de chupar até ter a boquinha cheia de porra.

— Eu vou chupar sua rola. — Ele afirmou e o clone sorriu de uma forma tão presunçosa que chegava a irritá-lo. Ele se comportava assim também? Era impressão ou ao invés de conseguir fazer o infeliz ficar na aparência que desejava, havia dado um mínimo de personalidade a ele? Desgraçado!

Irritado, Sanji o empurrou para a cama, forçando-o a se sentar enquanto ele mesmo se deitava bem na frente da ereção apetitosa. Quando colocou a língua para fora e ia começar a lamber como se fosse um pirulito delicioso, o clone segurou seu queixo e levantou seu rosto, ainda com o maldito sorriso.

— Me mama com vontade, minha putinha. — A voz do maldito era mais grossa que a dele e o original deveria ficar com muito ódio, porém, aconteceu justamente o contrário. Ele sentiu tesão. Seu pau pulsou e ele caiu de boca no caralho grande, engolindo-o por completo até a garganta e o acomodando muito bem. A língua deslizava para cima e para baixo, lambendo todo o pré-gozo delicioso que antes escorria, até começar os movimentos rápidos de vai-e-vem, em um boquete extremamente delicioso.

O pau pulsava em sua boca, tanto quanto o seu próprio pulsava na cama em que costumava transar com Zoro. Só de imaginar o padre ali naquele lugar o deixava com ainda mais tesão, ocasionando em seu pau melando o lençol. Estava tão entretido no boquete que nem percebeu quando seu clone deixou suas características demoníacas aparecerem e o rabo ir até sua bunda, fazendo-o se surpreender com o toque.

— Empina a bundinha e fica de quatro para mim. — O clone mandou autoritário, fazendo todo seu corpo estremecer de prazer. Ele ficou de quatro, com as pernas afastadas e voltou a mamar. Em poucos segundos o rabo com a ponta de coração envolveu-se em seu pau o obrigando a começar a investir contra aquele rabinho delicioso. Sanji gemia em meio as chupadas, desesperado por aquilo, por mais. E o clone parecia ler sua mente a todo instante, bom, era ele mesmo afinal, os dois pensavam a mesma coisa.

O clone levou uma das mãos até seu cuzinho abandonado e começou a estocá-lo forte com três dedos, causando um desespero ainda maior no original que tentava investir também contra os dedos, querendo mais, querendo aquele pau enorme e todo babado dentro de seu corpo.

Em algum momento de extremo prazer ele ouviu a porta se abrindo e sabia que era Zoro, mas estava tão focado nos prazeres que ele mesmo podia causar em si que o ignorou por completo.

— Me fode. — Era a vez de Sanji falar para o clone e o que deveria ser uma ordem, acabou sendo uma súplica desesperada.

Zoro apenas encarava os dois Sanjis abismado, suas sobrancelhas arqueadas e a boca entreaberta. Ele estivera prestes a sair para a igreja, onde não ia há quase dois meses, já que há uns dias havia substituído o aviso anterior por um que anunciava que as missas voltariam a ser todo domingo às seis da manhã. Já estava devidamente vestido com sua batina, faltava apenas pegar o crucifixo que sempre usava e havia deixado no quarto e quando entrou nele se deparou com aquela cena. Ele não esperava que o demônio fosse aparecer tão cedo naquele dia, mas aparentemente o pervertido achava que logo após o galo cantar era um ótimo horário para vir transar.

A princípio, seu cérebro pouco dotado entrou em parafuso com a cena, demorando para processar que o próprio Sanji havia feito um clone de si mesmo com sua mágica demoníaca. O outro Sanji parecia um pouco mais velho que o original, possuía um pouco mais de barba e tinha o corpo mais forte. Mas com certeza era Sanji. Estranhamente, ele usava a franja do lado contrário o que era um detalhe muito aleatório, Zoro pensou, embora estivesse pouco se importando com os cabelos deles no momento. Ambos estavam pelados, se esfregavam como cães no cio e aquilo era suficiente para fazer seu cérebro derreter.

O que ele deveria fazer era dar meia-volta e fingir que não havia visto aquilo, já que nenhum dos dois parecia haver notado sua presença de todo modo. Mas, o que ele fez foi permanecer ali encarando, a mão afastando o colarinho apertado de seu pescoço e a garganta engolindo em seco.

Sanji engolia o pau do outro Sanji com voracidade, embora Zoro não conseguisse ver muita coisa com ele de quatro, e ambos gemiam tão alto que se perguntava como diabos ele não havia escutado antes de entrar no quarto. O Sanji original estava de quatro enquanto chupava, completamente entregue e sua entrada se contraía desesperadamente e escorria muita lubrificação. Ela parecia tão carente que a visão fazia Zoro lamber os lábios involuntariamente. Sua calça estava dolorosamente apertada debaixo da batina e não se sentia assim tão sujo desde a primeira vez em que fodeu o demônio. Deveria estar a caminho da igreja e não observando hipnotizado uma cena tão erótica de pau duro. Mesmo assim, não conseguia desviar o olhar daquele cuzinho rosa piscando, implorando para ser devorado.

Com certa violência, que Sanji particularmente amava, o clone puxou seus cabelos para trás até o pau escapar de sua boca, fazendo uma quantidade enorme de saliva escorrer junto. Fora jogado de cara na cama e o clone se dirigiu até suas costas, não demorando a meter com força, enchendo seu cuzinho com o pau grande e suculento. Sanji gritou de prazer, agarrando as duas mãos com força no lençol. Suas costas se curvaram, ficando em um ângulo ainda melhor para ser fodido e o clone se aproveitou disso, fodendo-o incansavelmente.

— O que você... — Zoro tentou começar a perguntar, mas a pergunta morreu em sua língua no instante em que viu o clone se levantar e meter seu pau absolutamente encharcado de saliva no buraquinho que Zoro estava encarando há horas. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram ainda mais, se é que era possível e ele ficou tentando se conter, embasbacado pela cena. Não estava imaginando que Sanji foderia a si mesmo, e muito menos que ele iria gostar de assistir a isso. Sem perceber, foi se aproximando cada vez mais da cama vendo-se numa situação impossível de resistir.

Sanji definitivamente ficava bem naquela posição, o corpo se movimentava com leveza e precisão. Os músculos das coxas do clone ficavam bastante aparentes enquanto ele metia no Sanji mais novo. A cada estocada violenta Sanji gemia escandaloso abaixo do clone, que sorria como se estivesse se gabando por ser um mero clone e estar fodendo seu criador. Zoro pensou que ele parecia gostar tanto de comer quanto gostava de dar, pela empolgação com que o fazia e pela expressão que começava a deixar de ser tão arrogante, provavelmente por causa do prazer que não conseguia esconder. Seu pau latejava de tesão, desejava imensamente também sentir aquilo.

O loirinho se esbaldava em prazer, pensando no quanto aquilo era a coisa mais deliciosa e perfeita do mundo, achando que de forma alguma poderia melhorar. Estava sendo observado por Zoro enquanto era fodido por um clone, aquele era seu paraíso particular. O maior investia com vontade, como se aquilo fosse a melhor coisa que já provara e de fato era, para uma existência de poucos minutos, não existia nada que pudesse ser melhor que foder um cuzinho melado depois daquele boquete insano. Era tão descontrolado quanto o corpo real e parecia que ia gozar com pouquíssimos segundos de estímulo. Ele estava quase enchendo aquele cuzinho com sua porra quente, mas se distraiu quando sentiu o padre posicionando seu corpo de forma diferente. E não só aquilo, o toque do moreno parecia que incendiava seu corpo de tesão e ele queria provar mais daquilo.

Quando deu por si Zoro já estava em cima da cama, abrindo desajeitadamente os botões da parte de baixo da batina, como se puxado magneticamente até os dois. Passou a mão de leve pelas costas brancas do clone antes de posicioná-lo mais para cima de Sanji e ficou apenas observando por uns segundos. Mesmo com a interferência de Zoro o clone de Sanji não parava de foder o cuzinho do original nem por um segundo, numa demonstração de perversão e estamina infinitas. As bolas inchadas do clone mal davam espaço para Zoro entrar e ele teve que afastá-las do caminho antes de começar a enfiar seu pau embaixo do que já estava lá dentro. Sanji gemeu ainda mais alto com a invasão dupla, fazendo Zoro se preocupar se era demais por um momento. Mas, não havendo resistência ele apenas prosseguiu, espremendo sua ereção naquele espaço já ocupado. A pressão era esmagadora e Zoro teve que se contentar em ficar parado por alguns segundos se acostumando, enquanto a rola do Sanji mais velho não parava de entrar e sair.

O clone teve o prazer de sentir aquele pau grosso entrando no cuzinho que seu próprio pau já ocupava e o contato o fazia sentir choques estranhos por todo corpo. Os dois loiros gemeram alto delirando com aquele prazer. Se antes achavam estar no paraíso, acabavam de entrar em um andar acima do paraíso. O clone continuava com as estocadas fortes e rápidas, mas naquele momento já nem estava mais fazendo com o intuito de foder o cuzinho que se contraia para sentir intensamente os dois paus, e sim para roçar no pau de Zoro. Seu eu original poderia ser uma perdição, mas sentir outro homem esfregando o pau grosso no seu era de enlouquecer. Estava pulsando, seus mamilos estavam bem mais duros e ele praticamente rebolava enquanto metia, sempre com a intenção de se esfregar no moreno, fazendo a bunda que, de acordo com ele mesmo, era mais apetitosa e suculenta que a de seu eu original, esfregar-se cada vez mais no humano.

Todos aqueles estímulos fizeram com que perdesse o controle e gozasse forte no cuzinho apertado, que se contraia de forma que parecia tentar manter toda a porra em seu interior. Havia gritado sem controle, se esbaldando no prazer intenso e injusto, sua mente só existia Zoro. O corpo real havia percebido que o orgasmo não era devido a penetração e sim por causa de seu humano e isso o irritou mais do que deveria, fazendo-o franzir o cenho e emburrar, contraindo com força seu cuzinho para punir os dois desgraçados que se aproveitavam de seu corpo, mas sequer estavam realmente pensando nele. Malditos injustos, ele iria se vingar... Depois de um merecido orgasmo.

Quando Zoro finalmente começou a se mover, deslizava para dentro com uma facilidade impressionante. Estava esperando um pouco mais de resistência, já que ele e o clone juntos não eram tão pequenos assim, mas aparentemente não havia limites para o que aquele corpo conseguia aguentar. Não sabia como funcionava o corpo do demônio, mas nunca havia visto ele com tanta lubrificação quanto naquele momento, era estonteante.

— Você está tão molhado… Kokku. — Ele comentou, sentindo seu pau ser embebido naquele buraquinho tão viscoso e gostoso, todo gozadinho, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o atrito com o clone.

Sim, estava encharcado, tudo culpa daqueles dois pervertidos que o fodiam com tanta vontade, com exceção de seu clone que era um desgraçado fraco que havia enchido seu cuzinho de porra e se aproveitando de seu homem. Sentia o gozo escorrendo de seu buraquinho para as coxas grossas e por mais irritado que estivesse com o clone, era grato por fazê-lo sentir algo tão prazeroso quanto aquilo. Então o perdoava por se aproveitar do pau de seu padre.

Embora fosse agradável ter o pau do outro Sanji junto ao seu, a fricção era gostosa e ele ajudava a alargar aquele buraco mais ainda, Zoro não podia deixar de se sentir um pouco desconfortável. Era delicioso, claro, e ali havia apenas Sanji, mas aquele outro corpo dele o fazia imaginar que era outra pessoa, outro cara comendo o loiro, e aquele pensamento definitivamente não o agradava. Lembrou imediatamente do que o outro havia dito na semana anterior, sobre ter transado com japoneses, e não conseguiu se concentrar direito a partir daí.

O clone gemia e continuava metendo com a mesma intensidade junto dele, mesmo que tivesse acabado de gozar. Mas, para Zoro, imaginar a fila de incontáveis outros humanos que haviam fodido o demônio o desagradava cada vez mais. Ouvia Sanji gemendo abaixo dos dois e não queria que fosse por ninguém mais. Quando a sensação começou a ficar mais forte, fez com que o clone se retirasse de Sanji e tomou aquele cuzinho apenas para si com a testa franzida num quase aborrecimento. Como o clone já havia gozado ali dentro, estava ridiculamente fácil de se mover naquele cuzinho. Sanji estava muito largo e a lubrificação e o gozo do clone faziam Zoro deslizar facilmente. Sua ereção, embora grossa, acabava escapando do buraco alargado e sentia a mão de Sanji sempre vindo até sua bunda tateando desesperado para que ele o colocasse de volta. Zoro prontamente atendia ao desespero, por vezes nem tão prontamente assim, deixando o pau solto bem próximo da entrada e observando enquanto sanji tentava ir mais para trás para alcancá-lo e engoli-lo com seu cuzinho guloso.

O outro o olhava estranho e Zoro estava se achando tolo por seu comportamento, mas não podia evitar. Por alguns segundos o Sanji mais velho continuou a olhá-lo, fazendo-o se sentir culpado por rejeitá-lo. Puxou o clone pelo queixo e o beijou para compensar, afinal, ele também era um Sanji, enquanto metia no corpo real com muita vontade e, embora não estivesse raciocinando o suficiente para identificar isso, certa possessividade.

O clone sentia inveja de seu corpo verdadeiro, Sanji recebia todos os estímulos e ele nenhum, ainda fora rejeitado pelo outro, então ele ficou encarando o moreno, cheio de desejo por aquele homem. Queria ser fodido, queria aquele caralho em seu cuzinho também, sentir a porra do outro o preenchendo e escorrendo para suas coxas igual estava acontecendo com o menor. Os pensamentos pervertidos deixavam seus mamilos duros e carentes, e ele estava tão próximo do padre. Queria empurrar seu corpo real e se empinar para o moreno, ser fodido com tanta vontade quanto ele estava fodendo o outro. Para sua surpresa, ficar encarando deu resultado e Zoro o beijou. Seu rosto corou e imediatamente ele se agarrou no corpo largo, abraçando-o pelos ombros e puxando-o para si. O beijo era delicioso, incontáveis vezes melhor do que o que dera com Sanji, a língua do moreno o devorava com tanta vontade quanto devorava o cuzinho melado e ele se sentiu satisfeito por um tempo.

Quando o clone se retirou do corpo real, Zoro voltar a ser apenas seu outra vez ou foi isso que Sanji achou que aconteceria. As estocadas fortes o enlouqueciam, ter a atenção do humano novamente apenas direcionada a seu corpo real era perfeito e fazia com que sorrisse obsceno. Ele gemia alto, se deliciando com aquela foda perfeita e continuou a se esbaldar com o pau grosso até notar uma diferença leve no ritmo e barulhos indecentes que não eram causados pela penetração. Com o cenho franzido, ele se virou e viu o que menos esperava. Zoro beijava seu clone com tanta vontade quanto costumava beijar ele mesmo. Sanji ficou observando aquele beijo desejoso e sujo entre os dois e deveria se sentir excitado, mas só conseguia sentir ódio.

Sanji gemia mais alto do que nunca e Zoro sentia um formigamento esquisito, um certo orgulho de ser o _único _responsável por isso. Ele queria muito ver a cena, desejava conseguir se afastar do beijo ou ao menos abrir os olhos e olhar para baixo. Mas, não conseguiria. Aquele beijo o enfeitiçava por completo, fazia todo seu corpo derreter e era impossível escapar. Era tão familiar, que foi aí que conseguiu relaxar por completo em relação àquele clone. Ele realmente era _Sanji_, não havia porque se alarmar, estava apenas sendo idiota.

Devorando a boca de um, ele continuava a meter no outro, as sensações o suficiente para fazerem suas pernas bem treinadas e firmes bambearem. Estava tão molhado, todo aquele gozo com certeza estava melando toda a extensão do seu pau, suas estocadas fazendo com que respingasse para fora daquele cuzinho, provavelmente sujando de branco toda sua batina preta… O pensamento deveria horrorizá-lo, mas aparentemente a imaginação foi o suficiente para ele chegar ao orgasmo, enchendo Sanji com todo seu prazer enquanto gemia no meio do beijo com o clone.

Sanji quis matar seu clone mil vezes, jamais perdoaria aquele filho da puta desgraçado, ainda mais porque Zoro gozou no meio do beijo e ele só conseguia pensar que não era pelo prazer que sentia enquanto metia e sim apenas por causa daquele beijo nojento.

O clone imediatamente o puxou para si, retirando-o de dentro do menor e devorou sua boca, chegando até a morder o lábio para marcá-lo, enquanto as unhas faziam linhas em suas costas largas. Ele puxou Zoro para mais perto, fazendo seus corpos se chocarem e os paus moles roçarem, seus mamilos se esfregaram na batina e ele gemeu alto, como uma boa puta. Abriu os olhos e viu seu corpo real os encarando com ódio, então um sorriso desgraçado apareceu em meio ao beijo e ele puxou um dos lábios do moreno com os dentes, quase como se falasse que aquele homem o pertencia, mesmo sendo apenas uma criação.

Vendo a audácia do clone indesejado, o real não conseguiu mais aguentar e por telepatia ordenou que fosse chupá-lo e fizesse com que gozasse imediatamente. Por ser ainda mais fraco que o íncubo, só restava ao clone obedecer, não tinha nenhuma força para negar uma ordem daquelas. Irritado, o clone teve que interromper o beijo e ir dar atenção para o corpo carente. Com raiva, empurrou aquela puta, para deixá-lo deitado com as costas na cama e as pernas arreganhadas para ele. Ele ignorou totalmente o pau pulsante, imponente e melado bem na sua cara e ao invés de dar atenção para essa parte, o clone foi em direção ao cu e começou a chupá-lo ali, tomando toda a porra de Zoro. A língua fina penetrava bem fundo o buraquinho esfolado, coletando todo o gozo e levando para sua boca. Sanji se contraia de prazer, a língua era tão habilidosa quanto a sua, mas ao ver o desgraçado ignorando sua rola e lambendo os lábios, ele entendeu o que aquele cuzão estava fazendo. Roubando a porra de Zoro só para ele! Filho da puta! Definitivamente ia matá-lo.

Então, ele puxou seu clone pelo ombro violentamente e colou os lábios, penetrando sua língua imediatamente e roubando a porra do moreno apenas para ele. A bunda do clone sentou no pau duro e por mais ódio que estavam sentindo um do outro, ele começou a rebolar gostoso, quase como se tivesse de fato sentado no real e estivesse sendo penetrado. Em meio ao beijo lascivo eles ficavam brigando por espaço, pelo gozo, se enchendo de mordidas fortes e doloridas, mas aquela brincadeira estava o excitando. Independente do ódio e da inveja que um sentia pelo outro, o olhar de Zoro neles sendo obscenos os excitavam e com mais poucas esfregadas da bunda carnuda do clone em seu pau, Sanji gozou forte naquele rabo empinado, melando-o gostoso. Definitivamente não permitiria seu humano foder aquele clone indecente.

Os dois estavam sorrindo devassos, satisfeitos com toda aquela luxúria. As línguas ainda se conectavam fora das bocas, até o clone se movimentar e quebrar o contato, levando consigo um fio de saliva que se quebrou quando ele engoliu o pau gozado do menor, mamando toda a porra que ainda existia e a manteve na boca sem engolir. Quando terminou, ele se sentou na cara do real e este lambeu todo o próprio gozo que manchava a bunda pálida, aproveitando-se para meter a língua bem fundo no cuzinho virgem. Ouviu um gemido gostoso do outro e quando terminou a limpeza, bateu na bunda gostosa para que saísse de cima de seu rosto.

Os dois se ajoelharam de forma exageradamente submissa, estavam com as bocas cheias de porra e olharam para Zoro ao mesmo tempo, mostrando as línguas gozadas e sorrindo safado, oferecendo o gozo para o padre com os olhos brilhando em dourado de tanto tesão, praticamente implorando para que o humano os beijasse. Ainda mais injusto, eles juntaram as línguas e se afastaram lentamente, fazendo as porras se reunirem e um fio sujo ficar conectando-os.

Durante todo o tempo, Zoro permaneceu exatamente na mesma posição em que estava quando chegou no quarto, observando os dois Sanjis enquanto ambos tocavam um ao outro. Dessa vez, entretanto, não parecia que estavam o ignorando como antes. Ao menos o original estava com os olhos colados em si. Mesmo durante o beijo, enquanto se esfregava em si mesmo, gemia obscenamente e olhava diretamente para Zoro. Seu olhar era penetrante e parecia querer ensiná-lo algum tipo de lição. Bom, se aquela era a lição, Zoro estava bastante satisfeito, não era uma visão nada ruim, ele estava gostando bastante de ver os dois lindos corpos quase idênticos se esfregando. Até Sanji gozar, claro.

Talvez tivesse se precipitado ao pensar que não havia nenhuma razão para o ciúme do clone por se tratar de Sanji. Sim, era Sanji, mas não significaria que o perdoaria por qualquer coisa. E ter retirado Zoro daquele cuzinho e feito o Sanji original gozar sem ele era uma dessas coisas. Zoro era quem deveria fazê-lo sentir prazer. Sua testa franzia involuntariamente e ele continuou a observar a cena, contrariado.

Claro, ele também tinha culpa. Se estivesse prestando atenção inteiramente no que estava fazendo aquilo não teria acontecido. Se tivesse continuado a foder o demônio ele não teria ido gozar com seu clone. Mesmo assim ele ainda se sentia contrariado. Tch, aquele maldito. Como ele deveria resistir aos encantos do clone se eram a mesma pessoa? E se ele não queria aquilo por que diabos fez um clone? Zoro não entendia.

Entendia ainda menos o fato de terem parado de ignorá-lo finalmente e agora estarem sorrindo como maníacos com aquelas boquinhas injustas cheias de porra. Pareciam que queriam que ele escolhesse, então a escolha óbvia era o original. Não que seus dois neurônios estivessem raciocinando muito naquele momento, mas seu instinto o dizia que sim.

Podia sentir o sorriso de Sanji enquanto se beijavam, com certeza provocando seu outro corpo, e Zoro sentiu que tinha feito a escolha certa. Beijou Sanji intensamente, o gosto forte de gozo ainda extremamente presente na língua do loiro, sentindo o demônio se agarrar em seu corpo como se não quisesse que certo alguém o roubasse de si. Depois de beijá-lo por um tempo, Zoro separou sua boca dos lábios macios, se inclinando para colocá-la em outros lugares. Se Sanji queria atenção, teria sua atenção em toda parte. Zoro sugou impiedosamente a carne do seu pescoço, só saindo de lá quando teve certeza que tinha ficado tempo o bastante para deixar uma marca horrenda e enorme. Parecendo satisfeito com o resultado, desceu por todo seu tórax fazendo o mesmo, apreciando o quanto Sanji tremia abaixo de si, agarrava seus cabelos em resposta e despejava em seus ouvidos aqueles gemidos maravilhosos, que deveriam ser só dele para começo de conversa.

Sanji havia vencido de seu inimigo-rival, recuperando o que já era dele desde o início. Ele compartilhou a porra que sujava sua boca com o moreno e se aproveitou para agarrar-se a ele, tentando fazer Zoro focar-se apenas em seu corpo e ignorar totalmente o intruso. Para seu desagrado, o clone no início não ficou quieto e se juntou ao beijo, colocando apenas a língua gozada entre os dois e tendo toda a porra roubada. Ele sentia choques por todo o corpo quando a língua do padre entrava em contato com a dele, enlouquecendo com o sabor perfeito. Aquilo durou segundos, até o verdadeiro o empurrar para o lado dizendo que ele não era bem-vindo ali.

O clone passou a ficar quieto no canto, enquanto Zoro se aproveitava do real, atacando-o em todas as partes do corpo. O loiro gemia sem controle, saliva escorria de sua boca e ia em direção ao peitoral, consequentemente os mamilos. Logo, sentiu os mamilos formigando de necessidade, sendo sanado apenas quando o moreno abocanhou um por vez, lambendo toda sua saliva e dando igual atenção para ambos, fazendo o menor gritar desesperado de prazer. Os dentes pressionavam a pele sensível, deixando-o com uma marca de mordida em cada mamilo. Estava sendo todo marcado e gostando muito disso, parecia até que Zoro queria marcar propriedade, dizer que Sanji era só seu. Pateticamente seu pau começava a ficar duro outra vez, tão fácil e rápido como o íncubo pervertido que era.

Zoro havia aprendido, a contragosto, que não era agradável deixar Sanji tão carente. Se bem que… Isso provavelmente valia para ambos os Sanjis. Com esse pensamento em mente se afastou um pouco e estendeu a mão para o clone, que parecia à beira de uma síncope por ter sido deixado de lado por tanto tempo. Zoro o beijou lentamente enquanto sua mão fazia questão de não parar de percorrer o corpo do original nem por um segundo, agarrando sua bunda com vontade, de forma que seus dedos marcassem a carne branca a cada apalpada. Depois de um tempo beijando o clone, voltou a beijar o original, agora com uma mão em cada um dos Sanjis. As entradas de ambos escorriam e as mãos de Zoro eram meladas só de apertarem as nádegas. Tateando como pôde, alcançou aqueles cuzinhos insaciáveis e meteu dois dedos grossos em cada um deles, fazendo o Sanji original gemer em sua boca e o clone em seu ouvido. Seus dedos estavam completamente melados e a sensação era maravilhosa.

O corpo do Sanji verdadeiro tremia de prazer, estava tão fácil e entregue que chegava a ser vergonhoso. Era tudo perfeito, menos quando ele viu de relance seu Zoro estendendo a mão para o clone que estava quase choramingando falsamente, que no mesmo instante a aceitou e o beijou na sua frente. Definitivamente mataria aquele desgraçado. Aqueles lábios o pertenciam, apenas a ele! O pior era que era um beijo calmo e lento, chegando a ser amoroso. Por mais que o moreno ainda estivesse dando atenção para seu corpo, ver seu clone recebendo tanta atenção, mais até que ele, o deixava irado. Durante todo o beijo, Sanji estava com sangue nos olhos, amaldiçoando os dois. Mas, quando Zoro voltou para si, pareceu que tudo havia sumido e nunca nem mesmo sentira ódio e inveja.

Sanji não havia percebido que mesmo o beijando Zoro ainda tocava seu clone. Ele estava de olhos fechados, se deliciando com o sabor perfeito de seu humano. A língua invadia afoita aquela boca deliciosa, enlouquecendo-o enquanto enlouquecia o moreno também. Por um segundo ele achou que Zoro voltara a ser apenas seu, isso até os dedos grossos o penetrarem, fazendo-o se desconcentrar do beijo e infelizmente a reação do clone foi igual, os dois gemeram em uníssono. Ele olhou para o clone, vendo que Zoro também o estocava com os dedos. Estava sendo muito guloso, deveria escolher só um e ficar só com esse.

— Não é justo você ficar com os dois... — Sanji começou, mas foi interrompido pelo clone que pressionava os lábios contra os seus e a língua se enfiava na sua boca, como se quisesse roubar o gosto de Zoro que havia ali. Percebendo isso, ele mordeu com força aquela língua atrevida, obrigando-o a se retirar.

— Tem que escolher só um... — Era a vez do clone falar, voltando o olhar para o moreno e sorrindo pervertido. Ele lambeu os lábios sensualmente, provocando o humano de forma que sabia que ele cairia. Injustamente ele contraiu a entrada, prensando os dedos em seu interior.

— O que achar que é o melhor... — Estavam completamente as frases um do outro, como um casal ridículo, como se estivessem em conexão e de fato estavam.

— Zoooro. — Os dois falaram e as duas línguas passaram nos lábios de Zoro, tentando-o da pior forma. Se ele quisesse continuar, teria que se decidir entre os dois e ficar só com um.


	9. Jealousy

Zoro não achava que era capaz de sequer lembrar seu próprio nome naquele momento, que dirá escolher alguma coisa. Ele não conseguia aguentar Sanji o provocando duplamente daquele jeito, dizendo aquelas coisas. Era muito mais difícil resistir quando aquela voz grave, ainda que manhosa, pronunciava cada sílaba tão sensualmente e falava seu nome como se fosse o nome do pecado mais libidinoso do mundo.

Sem deixar que Zoro escolhesse, os dois se moveram, retirando os dedos dos cuzinhos melados e cada um segurou uma mão do moreno, movendo-se até que ele estivesse sentado na beirada da cama. Então, Sanji e seu clone se ajoelharam no chão, pegaram o pau semi-morto do padre e começaram a se beijar, com aquela rola gostosa entre os dois, chupando-a em meio aos beijos indecentes, obscenos e vergonhosos. Deixavam uma quantidade enorme de saliva escorrer das bocas famintas, molhando o pau mole e fazendo escorrer para as bolas. No momento dedicavam mais atenção para a cabecinha, passando as duas línguas na glande morena e apetitosa.

Se o pau de Zoro antes estava desacordado, agora com certeza estava plenamente ereto e pronto para a ação. Não precisou de muito, apenas o que estava ouvindo e vendo já teria sido o suficiente para fazê-lo acordar sozinho, mas claro que as línguas habilidosas percorrendo sua glande com tanto carinho facilitava as coisas. Elas molhavam tudo por onde passavam e se encontravam enquanto o lambiam, fazendo Zoro pulsar com o que via. Os demônios pareciam que estavam um pouco mais interessados em competir para ver qual deles chupava do que em realmente dar prazer a ele, mas Zoro não poderia se importar menos. Ter dois Sanjis ajoelhados para ele naquela posição já era o suficiente.

Cada lambida fazia seu pau pulsar incontrolavelmente e a visão dos dois, por vezes se beijando, por vezes brigando, era erótica demais para o pobre padre aguentar. Cada mordida, oh Deus eles mordiam sua ereção com as presas afiadas, deveria ser um passo mais próximo do inferno, mas ao invés disso Zoro se sentia abrindo as portas do paraíso.

— Porra… Ahh... — Zoro não conseguiu se manter calado, aquela atenção dupla era boa demais, principalmente aquelas mordidas, coisa que admitia com relutância. Era confuso porque dor supostamente não deveria ser algo bom, mas estava absorto demais no prazer para questionar o sentido das coisas.

O pau de Zoro tornava-se enorme entre as boquinhas famintas, incentivando-os a chupar ainda mais. Aquela rola era suculenta, apetitosa, não havia como nenhum dos dois não amar o sabor. Eles eram indecentes, obscenos, terríveis. Mamavam com vontade e pareciam não querer nunca mais abandonar o pau gostoso. Estava perfeito. Por mais que estivessem brigando e disputando para ver quem tinha mais espaço, era agradável e muito excitante. O pau de ambos estava enorme e molhado outra vez, seus cuzinhos se lubrificavam tanto que estavam escorrendo, sentiam uma necessidade absurda de serem fodidos. Os dois, ao mesmo tempo, por um único pau.

Zoro costumava fechar os olhos sempre que estava sentindo muito prazer, mas estava lutando bastante para não sucumbir a esse hábito. Ele queria… Não, ele precisava olhar. Eles se beijavam sensualmente, seu pau no meio das bocas meladas de tanta saliva que continuava conectando os dois mesmo quando se separavam. Zoro estava melado em todo lugar possível, estava pegajoso já que a saliva escorria obscenamente por toda parte, nunca se sentira tão sujo.

As duas línguas pareciam que o acariciavam em todos os lugares, devorando famintas cada centímetro dele, logo seu pau deixou de protagonizar tudo e Zoro sentiu a boca de um deles descer cada vez mais. Involuntariamente ele abria cada vez mais as pernas, ficando completamente exposto, e não estava ligando, desde que os dois não parassem com as carícias era o que importava.

As presas afiadas raspavam no pau grosso, e eles chegaram a várias vezes fecharem os dentes na pele sensível, por notar que Zoro amava aquilo. Poderiam continuar daquele jeito para todo o sempre, apenas lambendo e mordendo pequenas partes do pau inchado, mas claro que o clone infeliz tinha que estragar tudo outra vez, abocanhando em desespero aquela rola e a engolindo, deixando o real completamente irritado. Um único segundo que Sanji seguiu a linha de saliva que escorreu para as bolas e foi até elas para recuperar, o maldito intruso já se aproveitava da situação. Ele quis brigar, xingar, matar, arrancar cada fio de cabelo loiro do outro, mas os testículos inchados chamando sua atenção o fizeram aceitar aquilo. Então ele abocanhou um por vez, sugando com força como se assim conseguisse retirar todo o gozo acumulado, mesmo sabendo que não ia rolar. O saco era apetitoso e por mais enormes que estivessem, ainda conseguiu enfiar os dois na boca e fazer movimentos obscenos de sucção. Quando as soltou e afastou a boca, viu uma imensidão de saliva escorrendo mais para baixo, passando pelo períneo e indo ainda mais além.

Zoro sentia a língua fina do demônio se demorando em suas bolas e agarrando-as com a boca, fazendo ainda mais saliva escorrer para baixo. Ele descia ainda mais, massageando e beijando lugares em que o humano nunca fosse esperar que eram sensíveis, mas talvez ele fosse sensível em todo lugar para Sanji. O clone aparentemente cansou de brincar com sua glande e agora chupava propriamente seu pau, mas ele não estava prestando tanta atenção quanto deveria.

Seus sentidos pareciam focados na habilidade da boca do original e Zoro levou a mão até sua cabeça loira para incentivá-la, mesmo que aquele demônio com certeza não precisasse de incentivo nenhum para ser safado. Inocentemente Sanji desceu a boca até o local, fazendo longos círculos com a língua no períneo e sem pensar ele desceu até o cu e passou a coletar a saliva naquele pequeno orifício. Sua língua deslizava em todas as direções, molhando a entrada virgem. Quando percebeu as reações do padre, Sanji ousou testar algo novo, enfiando a pontinha da língua naquele cuzinho gostoso.

Zoro sentiu por um momento a língua pressionar sua entrada, o que fez com que ele reagisse mais alto do que pretendia novamente, xingando baixo entre a respiração pesada. O gemido de Zoro o incentivou a continuar, e Sanji começou a enfiar a língua molhada naquele buraquinho tão inocente e puro, começando a desvirtuá-lo. Seu pau pulsou forte ao se imaginar metendo ali, fazendo-o salivar em desespero.

O clone estava muito preocupado com o que Sanji fazia, porque parecia que Zoro estava gemendo só para ele, desde que começou a chupá-lo lá embaixo. Estava com inveja, também queria fazer o moreno sentir prazer. Sem perceber ele tinha parado de mamar ao ver a mão forte empurrando cabeça do real contra o cuzinho gostoso que ele estava desesperado para chupar também, sentia inveja, ciúme e aqueles sentimentos estranhos o fizeram voltar com o ritmo, chupando com vontade a ereção cheia de pré-gozo, engolindo tudo sozinho. Poderia se vangloriar daquilo, mas por não estar notando os gemidos de Zoro para ele, o que provavelmente era só paranoia de sua cabeça, estava frustrado. Em um segundo estava engolindo todo o pau, no outro seu cuzinho era preenchido por aquela mesma rola. Ele sentou com gosto no caralho melado, enterrando-o por completo em seu interior. Gemeu gostoso e indecente, alertando seu corpo real do que acontecia.

— Minha virgindade é toda sua, padre. Me fode com força. Me enche de porra. — Ele falou obscenamente, se deliciando com aquele cacete enorme.

O clone repetiu palavras tão parecidas com as do verdadeiro em seu primeiro encontro com o padre que Zoro achou que estava tendo um déjà vu. E, exatamente como antes, ele não se aguentava ao ouvir aquelas palavras sujas naquela voz terrivelmente sexy.

Quando Sanji parou de lamber o cuzinho gostoso e olhou para cima, viu o filho da puta sentado na rola de Zoro, com as costas nuas encostadas na batina escura que cobria o peitoral que ele tanto amava e rebolando com vontade. Estava com a língua para fora e uma expressão obscena e convidativa, apertava os próprios mamilos encarando Sanji e o provocando. O menor não aguentou só olhar e teve que abandonar o cuzinho do padre e se levantar, ele agarrou as coxas grossas do clone e se aproximou, sua mente pensava em arrancá-lo dali, mas seu corpo se juntou ao do maior e seu pau estava entrando facilmente no cuzinho quase virgem.

— Sua maldita puta, se aproveitando do meu humano no segundo em que não prestei atenção. — Ele investiu com força, invadindo o cuzinho que deveria ser apertado, mas como era um íncubo também era bem elástico e entrava fácil. Estava mais enterrado naquele buraco que o próprio Zoro, os dois paus pulsavam naquela cavidade molhada e Sanji estava gemendo mais por esse contato do que por estar fodendo. Era muito bom sentir seu humano invadindo o mesmo buraco que ele, por mais que preferisse que o buraco invadido fosse o dele.

Sem querer ser passado para trás, o clone puxou os ombros do outro loiro e o beijou com vontade, parecendo que pela primeira vez desde que Zoro apareceu realmente estava com vontade de devorar seu igual, ser fodido pelos dois era indescritível, o prazer era imenso.

Zoro queria beijá-los, mas ambos estavam fora de seu alcance e já ocupados beijando um ao outro. Então, tudo que pôde fazer foi beijar o que alcançava, as costas do clone de Sanji. Não exatamente beijar, ele apenas sugava descoordenadamente cada pedaço de carne que podia, manchando toda a pele branca de chupões, de olhos fechados, sem perceber direito o que fazia. Só precisava mordê-lo, sugá-lo, o demônio engolia seu pau para dentro de si enquanto o outro investia impiedosamente fazendo a fricção e a pressão serem inconcebíveis e era tão bom que ele queria gritar, então precisava manter sua boca devidamente ocupada.

O clone entrou em transe quando Zoro começou a beijar suas costas. Ele se sentia amado, vitorioso. Cada vez que sentia a boca o sugando, sabia que uma marca ficaria na pele exageradamente clara. Os dentes do padre eram perfeitos, a boca faminta e desesperada por ele não poderia ser melhor, ele só conseguia gemer entregue enquanto recebia os dois paus em seu cuzinho molhado. E do nada seu rabinho foi apertado e ele gritou de prazer, não tendo mais mente para conseguir manter o beijo que trocava com o outro loiro. Estava sendo muito para aguentar.

Quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que os loiros haviam interrompido o beijo e Zoro continuou sugando as costas do clone enquanto encarava a pupila enormemente dilatada do Sanji original. Ele nem percebera quando agarrou o rabinho até então esquecido do clone em uma das mãos e começou a apertar, mas pelo visto Sanji havia percebido e não parecia muito satisfeito com isso.

Sanji estava com ciúme, era para aquelas marcas serem nele, não naquele corpo falso. Para piorar, o desgraçado ainda estava basicamente masturbando o rabinho sensível, enlouquecendo aquele clone indesejado. Sentia inveja, também queria... Poderia até choramingar falsamente igual o clone, mas antes de ter qualquer reação Zoro o puxou com a mão livre para um beijo bem ao lado do rosto de seu gêmeo e tentou beijá-lo enquanto recebia dolorosas, e deliciosas, mordidas de retaliação em seu lábio inferior. Sanji gostou muito disso, dele tê-lo beijado, não o clone, então ele sorriu bobamente e se entregou ao beijo, o que não significava que perdoava Zoro por dar atenção para outro além dele. Por isso, sua raiva acabou fazendo com que mordesse forte os lábios do humano, como se quisesse marcá-lo e dizer que o pertencia, e na realidade era isso mesmo.

Por estar sendo basicamente ignorado, o clone conseguia reparar mais no que acontecia. Sanji parecia desesperado por aquele homem e Zoro parecia sentir o mesmo também. O padre começava a gemer mais alto, parecendo excitado com o beijo, mais do que com a foda. Os gemidos eram altos e roucos, parecendo que ele estava em desespero. Então ele sorriu e começou a rebolar com mais vontade. O pau de Sanji escapou de seu cuzinho e isso fez os outros dois separarem o beijo.

— Goza no meu cuzinho, Zoro. — Aproveitando-se da situação, o clone implorou e se contraiu com força, esmagando e massageando o pau grosso. Sentia que Zoro ia gozar e queria recebê-lo bem fundo.

Infelizmente para o clone, nos planos do original não estava incluso deixar ele receber a porra de seu homem, então ele puxou com força o corpo mais forte que o seu e o derrubou na cama, batendo suas próprias costas no colchão e recebendo o peso do clone em cima de si. Se conseguisse raciocinar, aquela era a pior posição existente. O clone estava de quatro sobre si, empinado de uma forma que seria fácil Zoro meter nele. Sanji se amaldiçoou por isso, mas antes que pudesse protestar estava sendo beijado e seus braços eram segurados nas laterais do corpo, obrigando-o a ficar imóvel.

O beijo de Sanji tornava sempre tudo mais inebriante e Zoro sentiu que estivera muito mais próximo do que deveria do orgasmo e quase agradecera quando o Sanji original arrancara o clone de si, ou teria gozado pateticamente rápido. Mas, mais uma vez, Zoro se encontrava bobo encarando os dois Sanjis se beijarem sem darem a menor sombra de atenção a ele. Zoro não tinha certeza do porquê isso sempre acabava acontecendo, talvez aquele loiro fosse apenas muito narcisista. De qualquer forma, agora que os estímulos haviam parado estava mais calmo e não mais a ponto de gozar, embora ainda estivesse bastante excitado.

Se levantou para observar a ação que acontecia ao seu lado, os dois se beijavam, mas qualquer pessoa poderia facilmente confundir aquilo com uma briga. O clone, um pouco maior, estava acima de Sanji, aparentemente imobilizando seus braços mais fracos, e havia muito mais violência do que num simples beijo. Zoro poderia apostar que Sanji estava mordendo o clone ainda mais forte do que havia mordido seus próprios lábios há pouco, e os gemidos vindo de ambos se pareciam mais com rosnados do que tudo, embora ainda tivessem bastante efeito sobre a ereção já bastante dolorida do padre.

Ambos estavam o mais arreganhados que conseguiam, o maior se empinando, mostrando a Zoro seu cuzinho extremamente largo da invasão recente, e o original tentava ao máximo se mostrar embaixo do outro. Zoro também notou que o Sanji original ainda tinha gozo escorrendo de si, sem dúvidas o clone apenas conseguira lamber o conteúdo superficialmente quando tentou. Talvez a opção óbvia fosse o clone, já que estava bem mais acessível, mas o fato de ter notado aquilo fez Zoro escolher o original primeiro, obscenamente empolgado com a perspectiva de meter naquele cuzinho gozado de novo.

Os mamilos dos gêmeos se esfregavam, o beijo era intenso, mas não havia desejo ou paixão, pareciam dois animais brigando por um pedaço de carne. Os lábios e línguas estavam cheios de mordidas dolorosas e extremamente prazerosas, suas bocas cheias de sangue. Os paus se roçavam, o maior praticamente submetendo o menor, tomando controle dele. Particularmente o loiro amava aquilo, só preferia que fosse Zoro a controlá-lo. O clone rebolava sensualmente em cima de si, se oferecendo para o padre e nem isso fez o outro escolhê-lo, Zoro queria ele, não uma farsa e quando sentiu o pau grosso entrando em seu cuzinho melado, ele gemeu gostoso se deliciando com o volume a mais o preenchendo.

Depois que Zoro meteu no original, que soltou um gemido bem mais manhoso do que os que estava ouvindo há pouco, segurou a bunda do clone no lugar, um pouco acima da entrada que recebia seu pau com gosto. Isso não quis dizer que ele pretendesse ignorar o clone completamente dessa vez, muito pelo contrário. Pretendia dar o máximo de atenção que conseguisse. Por isso, pouco tempo depois se retirou do menor, embora este o apertasse de forma dolorida e possessiva, e se enterrou no clone, alternando periodicamente o buraco onde metia, ficando mais excitado ainda pelo quão sujo isso soava em sua mente.

A foda era maravilhosa e estava enlouquecendo Sanji. Seus mamilos ficavam ainda mais duros e o contato com os do clone era bem mais intenso e prazeroso. Sanji estava quase enlouquecendo, não havia nada melhor que ser fodido. Isso é, até Zoro mudar o buraco e abandoná-lo. O sexo perfeito deixava de existir e a inveja retornava, não era justo ele estar metendo no seu clone também, Zoro deveria escolher apenas um, mas estava a todo tempo sendo guloso e querendo os dois. Mesmo que as metidas no clone durassem pouco, Sanji estava irritado e quando Zoro voltava a fodê-lo, nem conseguia apreciar muito, ainda que seus gemidos continuassem altos e delirantes, como se estivesse amando aquilo.

Zoro estava ficando louco. Já havia chegado muito próximo de gozar duas vezes antes dessa posição, mas agora estava ficando realmente impossível. Toda vez que ele estava muito próximo se lembrava que precisava dar atenção ao outro, interrompendo o ritmo para trocar de Sanji. Todo aquele estímulo interrompido estava fazendo seu pau ficar excessivamente sensível e absolutamente desesperado para gozar. Todavia, ele realmente não conseguia parar de dar atenção a ambos. Cada vez que se demorava um pouco mais em um deles o outro já começava a se contorcer e tentar chamar sua atenção, se oferecendo desesperadamente. E Zoro não queria negar essa atenção, queria fazer os dois sentirem prazer.

Zoro repetiu aquilo várias vezes, alternando entre os buracos, fodendo os dois ao mesmo tempo. Sanji poderia fazer surgir mais um pau no moreno? Claro que ele podia, mas aquele clone era o pior de todos e não merecia uma rola tão gostosa, então não se daria o trabalho. Não conseguia negar que aquela foda suja estava sendo maravilhosa, só não queria continuar tendo que dividir seu humano com outro.

— Já chega, isso não está dando certo. — Sanji reclamou em um momento que Zoro investia com vontade no cuzinho de seu clone e ele estava abandonado. — Seu cabeça de mato, quero que só me foda, não perca tempo com essa puta indecente.

Sanji o chamou de algo estranho e nem mesmo entendeu de onde saiu aquilo, mas fazia sentido, já que o cabelo de Zoro era questionável. Estava cansado de dividir, aquela posição era a pior de todas.

Quem aquele demônio de sobrancelha enrolada achava que era para falar do seu cabelo? Se ele não tivesse outras prioridades no momento teria argumentado exatamente isso, mas achou mais prudente não sair xingando o demônio, depois do sexo havia muito tempo para isso.

Zoro não queria admitir, mas Sanji tinha razão, aquilo não estava funcionando. Mas não pelo motivo que o loiro achava, obviamente. Era muito difícil lidar com os dois ao mesmo tempo daquele jeito.

— Os dois de pé, agora. — Zoro ordenou e se ajoelhou no chão de madeira e era a segunda vez que o fazia por causa daquele íncubo, embora agora de maneira muito mais submissa.

Ainda trajava a batina que não teve tempo de tirar durante todo esse tempo de sexo eufórico e era quase como se estivesse venerando os paus apetitosos que pulsavam enormes em sua direção.


	10. Perfect Reflection

Quando Sanji ouviu Zoro ordenando que eles ficassem em pé e o viu se retirando de dentro daquela vadia, os dois se levantaram e ficaram de frente para o moreno. Viram ele se ajoelhando no chão e só com aquela visão os paus pulsaram e sentiram o corpo todo trêmulo. Estavam tão próximos de gozar que poderiam facilmente se despejar no rostinho safado de um padre ajoelhado.

— O que... Vai fazer, padre? — Sanji perguntou muito inocente, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Um padre se ajoelhando para demônios... Não poderia ter visão melhor. — A puta lasciva comentou lambendo os lábios indecentemente. Sanji chutou a canela dele, para que se calasse, sabia que qualquer palavra errada faria Zoro mudar de ideia, ele sabia muito bem o que ia acontecer e seu pau estava dolorido só de pensar em ver um padre mamando sua rola ajoelhado.

As palavras do clone apenas evidenciaram mais ainda seu sacrilégio, fazendo Zoro morder seu lábio forte. Em sua mente, entretanto, não havia espaço para dúvida. O tempo de tentar treinar até que seus desejos se fossem já havia ido embora, seu tão prezado auto-controle já há muito tinha evaporado como fumaça. Só havia uma coisa que importava, o que ele desejava. E o que ele desejava era observar os dois se contorcendo de prazer por causa dele.

Olhou para cima e viu ambos o seguindo com o olhar, as pupilas tão grandes que quase não se via a fina íris dourada de desejo. Eles pareciam tão apreensivos que era até engraçado, e seus paus refletiam o sentimento, ambos escorrendo pré-gozo e pulsando de antecipação. Zoro agarrou firmemente um em cada mão, masturbando ambos ao mesmo tempo num ritmo tranquilo, fazendo o pré-gozo sair ainda mais intensamente da abertura de suas glandes até cair no chão. Viu o clone olhar um pouco desapontado, como se achasse que era um desperdício, mas nenhum deles protestou.

Os dois loiros não se aguentaram ao sentir o toque das mãos grandes de Zoro em seus paus. Aquilo era maravilhoso e eles deliravam facilmente de prazer. A punheta era perfeita e os dois nem conseguiam mais pensar, não tinha como ficar melhor, era a melhor punheta da vida deles. Seus mamilos estavam duros e sensíveis, implorando por uma mínima atenção, e como as mãos que desejavam estavam muito ocupadas, eles mesmo começaram a tocar os mamilos um do outro, enquanto observavam a expressão de prazer e luxúria nos rostinhos pecaminosos.

Zoro continuou os masturbando naquele ritmo até que sentiu a impaciência no olhar dos loiros o perfurando, aproximando então os dois paus, o suficiente para as glandes meladas se encostarem. Ele fez as duas cabecinhas roçarem gostoso uma na outra, aproveitando-se do quão escorregadias elas estavam, enquanto continuava a massagear as extensões. Os gemidos de ambos eram seu maior incentivo para continuar, ele queria fazê-los sentir muito mais, sentir prazer até que as pernas fortes estivessem trêmulas.

Zoro se aproximou dos paus quase idênticos e juntou sua língua às glandes devagar, escutando a respiração pesada dos dois se intensificar.

O que os demônios acharam que não poderia melhorar, se tornou o paraíso quando a língua quente passou lentamente pelas glandes. Eles gemeram alto, desesperados por mais daquele contato. Os dois abriram a boca, as línguas molhadas pingaram saliva no chão e eles não se aguentaram de prazer, tendo que se beijar para ter alguma distração ou iriam gozar imediatamente. Não existia lábios naquele beijo, eram apenas duas línguas afoitas se esfregando sem controle fora das bocas e baba, muita baba escorrendo até o chão, podendo cair até mesmo no homem que os mamava.

Zoro beijava os dois paus ao mesmo tempo, a língua percorrendo cada centímetro das cabecinhas sensíveis, abusando da abertura de onde saía tanto pré-gozo. O beijo triplo parecia ter tido um efeito bastante drástico na postura de ambos, que antes estavam quietos e ansiosos, agora pareciam cada vez mais desesperados.

Satisfeito consigo mesmo, Zoro continuou a beijar as glandes, cada vez mais intensamente, vez por outra sugando uma delas inteira na boca. Infelizmente, o efeito disso não era apenas nos Sanjis, mas também nele próprio. Ele já não estava mais se aguentando de tesão antes, tendo seu orgasmo interrompido incontáveis vezes, e agora pensava seriamente que suas bolas iriam explodir se ele não fizesse alguma coisa.

Ele soltou um dos paus com a intenção de levar a mão livre até seu próprio membro. Ele nunca realmente havia se masturbado. Nem quando o desejo fora insuportavelmente grande, jamais. E, por algum motivo, ele ainda não conseguia se tocar, mesmo querendo muito. Já havia transado das maneiras mais sujas com o demônio, mas era como se ainda sentia que aquela era uma barreira a ser ultrapassada. Como se seu subconsciente considerasse que se fosse o demônio ele teria uma desculpa de ter sido aliciado, mas no momento em que se tocasse sozinho não existiria argumento algum. Seria apenas um fraco sem princípios e sem controle.

Os beijos e sugadas que Zoro dava em suas cabecinhas rosas os deixavam ainda mais fora de si e morrendo de tesão, os corpos trêmulos, as pernas bambas, os mamilos formigando e sendo abusados pelos dedos de seu igual. Perfeição. Aqueles estímulos eram de outro mundo. Eles não estavam mais brigando, não queriam perder tempo, estavam muito focados em ter todo o prazer que mereciam para perder um segundo de tempo disputando. Com o desejo de ter todo o estímulo do mundo, os dois ao mesmo tempo levaram uma das mãos até o cuzinho do outro e começaram a meter três dedos com força, enfiando o mais fundo que conseguiam. Era muito bom, mas nenhum prazer se comparava com a boca faminta os mamando.

Zoro realmente parecia gostar de chupá-los. A língua trabalhava bem nas rolas, a boca se fechava em suas extensões e os tirava o juízo. Enquanto o clone se esbaldava em prazer, Sanji abriu os olhos por um segundo e sem querer, ou talvez nem tanto, viu o pau enorme do moreno e a mão dele tentando se tocar. Ele sorriu sádico e levou seu pezinho inocente até a rola pulsante, tocando com as pontas dos dedos toda a extensão cheia de pré-gozo melado. Era grosso e molhado, poderia cair de boca ali, mas a graça era provocá-lo com os pés. Queria usar sua boca para provocar também, só que o clone não largava sua língua por nem um segundo, sugando-a com força a ponto de deixar mais avermelhada.

Sanji sentiu o padre segurando seu pé e começando a esfregá-lo em toda a extensão do pau moreno, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais ao ver que o outro havia cedido aos desejos impuros. Quando começou a masturbá-lo com mais vontade, Zoro para recompensar engoliu seu pau e passou a mamar apenas um por vez. Se deliciava com as sensações perfeitas, o conjunto do boquete intenso, do mamilo sendo apertado, do beijo e dos dedos estocando seu cuzinho molhado o enlouqueciam. Seu clone estava em um estado semelhante e gemia alto enquanto Zoro o masturbava. A todo momento o moreno dava atenção para os dois, seja com a boca gulosa ou com a mão habilidosa.

Zoro juntou os dois paus com a mão grande e levou as duas cabecinhas à boca ao mesmo tempo, forçando a entrada dos dois juntos, ouvindo ambos gemerem e sentindo a saliva do beijo pingar em si. Foi mais fácil do que achava que seria e ele deslizava a boca sobre a glande dos dois sem muita dificuldade, não se arriscando, claro, a ir mais fundo que aquilo.

Queria estar olhando as reações de ambos, ver os dois se contorcendo com o prazer que estava lhes proporcionando, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Desde que o loiro começou a masturbá-lo estava em transe, desesperado por alívio, não conseguia nem abrir os olhos mergulhado em tanto desejo. Aparentemente os dois também estavam gostando porque abandonaram a paciência e um deles mantinha agora uma mão em sua cabeça, estimulando Zoro a chupá-los com mais velocidade.

A punheta gostosa que Sanji realizava com o pé se tornava mais forte e intensa a cada instante. As reações que Zoro mostrava eram perfeitas e ele queria ver mais daquilo. Acabou se distraindo do beijo, deixando seu clone nada satisfeito. Quando o maior viu que Zoro surtava de prazer pela punheta, ele começou a puxar a cabeça dele para que os chupasse com mais vontade, ao mesmo tempo que inseriu um quarto dedo no cuzinho de seu corpo real e começou a estocá-lo sem nenhuma dó. Por mais prazeroso e delirante que os toques do clone fossem, Sanji só tinha olhos para o padre. Ele continuou masturbando-o com vontade, abusando daquele pau grosso e desesperado, sentindo-o pulsar na ponta de seus dedos.

Talvez mais tarde Zoro fosse se arrepender de ter sido absolutamente patético e ter se esfregado voluntariamente no pé do outro pedindo por mais, só porque queria muito gozar. No momento, isso era irrelevante. Continuava chupando ambos, agora alternando entre os paus, e cada vez com mais vontade, os gemidos graves sendo engolidos junto com as ereções. Continuou se esfregando sem pudor até que finalmente conseguiu alívio, o ritmo frenético da sua mão e boca acompanhando seu desespero.

Zoro gozou tão rápido, sujando seu pezinho de Sanji e enchendo-o de porra e aquela era a melhor visão de todas. Seu clone olhou para seu pé com desejo, mas não teve tempo de se ajoelhar para lamber o gozo de Zoro, pois ele chegou em seu limite no mesmo instante basicamente, sujando os lábios morenos sedutores.

Um segundo depois o clone sumiu devido a falta de poder do corpo real para continuar mantendo-o e todo o prazer acumulado naquele corpo se transmitiu para o verdadeiro, assim como o prazer de Zoro que estava alimentando-o. Sanji gritou em desespero, sentindo que estava morrendo de tanto prazer. Ele espirrou jatos quentes de gozo no rostinho do padre, misturando-os aos do clone. Zoro que havia já pouco sentido os jatos quentes de um deles jorrando em seu rosto e nem sabia de qual era, logo depois sentiu mais uma vez, e sabia que seu rosto deveria estar todo melado.

Ainda não havia aberto os olhos, seu cérebro estava uma bagunça incoerente após gozar tão forte, não conseguia nem raciocinar direito, nem percebeu quando o clone havia sumido. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos só havia um deles olhando hipnotizado para si, totalmente vermelho e ofegante.

As pernas de Sanji tremiam e estavam completamente bambas, impedindo que aguentasse mais um milésimo em pé. Ele cedeu, caindo de joelhos na frente de seu humano, então tomou os lábios deliciosos para si, não deixaria que mais ninguém o beijasse. O beijou de forma tão meiga, doce e inocente que era até estranho para a situação absolutamente suja em que se encontrava. Zoro queria apenas arrastá-lo até a cama para dormirem.

Bom, _no início,_ era apenas um beijo calmo e até amoroso, mas ao sentir o gosto da porra invadindo sua língua, Sanji não conseguiu manter-se decente e começou a lamber cada gotinha de sêmen que sujava o rosto lindo.

Estava sorrindo obsceno, sempre lambendo uma parte da porra e levando para a boca do outro, como se precisasse que ele sentisse seu sabor. Zoro aceitava sem protesto, deixando o demônio feliz por aquilo, o padre também queria seu prazer. Por mais que fosse a cena mais suja e sem vergonha do mundo, o beijo era calmo. As línguas se esfregavam com vontade, um roubando o gosto do outro. Ao terminar a limpeza, Sanji não se afastou e apenas continuou agarrado ao homem, segurando com força sua nuca e o puxando para si, de uma forma exageradamente possessiva.

Sua mente só conseguia pensar que desejava ter aquele homem para sempre, e que ele deveria ser só dele. Zoro acabava de se tornar apenas seu oficialmente e o loiro nunca mais dividiria seu homem com outros. Com isso em mente, ele afastou os lábios e sorriu de forma angelical, não parecendo em nada o demônio sórdido de sempre. Roubou mais um selinho dos lábios do outro e se afastou. Sentiu o toque de Zoro em seu ombro, passando o dedão pelo lugar, o loiro estranhou e olhou, vendo uma marca que não se lembrava do moreno fazer. Franziu o cenho e se levantou, indo até a frente de um espelho de corpo inteiro e notando dezenas de marcas em todo seu corpo. Ficou confuso, praticamente havia um ponto de interrogação em sua testa, até que ele lembrou que o padre havia mordido e marcado seu clone. Bufou irritado, mas internamente estava sorrindo.

— Não deveria marcar outros além de mim... — Havia um biquinho fofo nos lábios finos e a irritação que tentava transparecer não era muito crível. Na realidade estava feliz de ter tantas marcas daquele homem em todo corpo.

— Mas era você! — Zoro protestou enquanto Sanji continuava com um biquinho contrariado no reflexo do espelho. Aquele íncubo falava como se Zoro pertencesse a ele ou algo do tipo. Era… Estranho. Mas não totalmente desagradável… Não quando ele havia acabado de sorrir de forma tão injusta. Claro, se ignorasse a vozinha que dizia a ele que ele supostamente deveria pertencer a Deus. Porém, ultimamente ele estava ignorando essa vozinha com uma assustadora facilidade.

Não, definitivamente aquele clone lascivo não era Sanji. Era só uma puta que existiu apenas para ser indecente, pervertido, obsceno e safado, tentando roubar Zoro de quem ele pertencia. Então era totalmente normal e fazia muito sentido ele sentir ciúme de seu homem agarrando outro, marcando outro. Era o único que deveria ter aquelas marcas.

Zoro se levantou e ficou atrás do loiro, enquanto puxava sua cabeça o suficiente para ter acesso à garganta de Sanji. O demônio ia protestar, mas não teve tempo, Zoro estava atrás de seu corpo e o tocava, causando arrepios. Era tão fácil se derreter nos braços daquele homem, Sanji estava pirando com ele. Então sentiu os dentes pressionando a carne de seu pescoço em uma mordida deliciosamente forte. Não conseguiu conter e gemeu baixinho de forma prazerosa, se deliciando com a forma possessiva que o homem o tocava, o marcava. Sanji era dele e queria pertencer unicamente àquele padre. Zoro marcou o pescoço pálido, bem na altura do pomo de adão, Sanji estava suado devido às atividades recentes, mas isso não o incomodou nem um pouco. Ele sugou a carne até ter certeza que estaria bem marcado quando soltasse.

— Pronto, essa é só sua... — Disse quando terminou de sugar, lambendo pouco a pele machucada e se virando para encarar o reflexo da marca enorme e roxa no espelho. — Idiota.

— Zoro... — Gemeu manhoso quando o moreno soltou seu corpo, dizendo coisas safadas ao pé de seu ouvido, ele fez questão de agarrar seus braços e envolvê-lo em seu corpo esguio, forçando um abraço. A marca era linda e só dele.

O padre olhou para si próprio e notou que a batina que estava uma verdadeira bagunça, toda desalinhada, desarrumadamente desabotoada e suja, embora pelo menos não estivesse rasgada desta vez.

— Olha só o que você fez. — Ele falou, embora não fosse em tom de censura. Na verdade, estava… Se divertindo com a situação? Realmente deveria estar completamente louco por achar divertido o fato de perder a hora da missa e profanar suas roupas sagradas. Mas ele não tinha vontade de sentir raiva ou vergonha, só estava genuinamente satisfeito, a cabeça no ombro do outro enquanto observava o reflexo de ambos no espelho com algo que era quase um sorriso no rosto.

Sanji segurava os braços grandes em contato com seu corpo. Viu pelo espelho o quão sujo Zoro estava, seu cabelo estava bagunçado, a batina cheia de porra, o corpo moreno pingando a suor e era tudo lindo. Aquele homem realmente era um pecado. E que merda de expressão perfeita era aquela? Sanji arregalou os olhos surpreso em ver aquilo, achou que o homem se tornava ainda mais lindo com aquela expressão adorável, se é que era possível. Vendo o corpo dos dois bem coladinhos sendo refletido no espelho, um pensamento impróprio se passou pela sua mente.

— Nós fazemos um casal perfeito... — Ele disse o que estava pensando, antes que pudesse conter. Quando se deu conta, mordeu o lábio inferior e se condenou por falar aquelas merdas do nada. Era óbvio que era o casal perfeito, aquele corpo pertencia a pessoa que Zoro mais desejava, possivelmente aquele que estava destinado a ele, não a um demônio sujo e patético que estava se envolvendo mais do que o permitido.

Observava o contraste dos dois no espelho. A pele mais escura de Zoro se destacava acima da pele alva do outro. Os cabelos verdes rebeldes eram completamente opostos àqueles fios dourados ironicamente angelicais, embora ambos estivessem bastante desarrumados no momento. Zoro tinha feições muito mais grosseiras em contraste com as feições belas do íncubo. Sanji era um pouco mais baixo, o corpo mais esbelto, cabendo perfeitamente no abraço do corpo maior de Zoro. Não havia como discordar daquelas palavras...

— É... — Zoro respondeu sem pensar, na verdade mal tinha escutado o que o loiro disse, só estava olhando meio abobado o reflexo de ambos no espelho. — Quer dizer, não foi isso que eu… Ah, droga...

Era tarde demais, Zoro sabia pela expressão maquiavélica do loiro exatamente a chacota que viria depois de concordar pateticamente com aquela piada tão óbvia. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar contra sua vontade e rapidamente se desvencilhou do loiro e sentou na cama, desabotoando a batina suja para tirá-la, enquanto tentava ignorar Sanji e seu sorriso de orelha a orelha. Resolveu que a melhor forma de lidar com aquele loiro irritante era fingir que não estava ouvindo. Terminou de tirar a batina, vestiu o short que guardava debaixo do travesseiro e deitou fechando o olho, pronto para dormir… Ou fingir que dormia pelo menos.

Por mais feliz que Sanji estivesse com a resposta positiva, havia certo amargor que ele tentou esconder debaixo da típica face de deboche de sempre. Estava se envolvendo muito, talvez o padre nem estivesse o enxergando debaixo de toda aquela camada que escondia quem ele realmente era... Talvez? Era óbvio que para Zoro ele era só aquela fantasia que enxergava e o padre não se importava em nada com ele. Começava a acreditar nas palavras de Kid, Sanji estava se envolvendo muito e aquilo era perigoso, não seria uma má ideia sumir sem aviso e nunca mais retornar àquele lugar e até mesmo tinha a deixa.

No entanto, ver Zoro mais corado, fugindo de seus toques e se trocando como se fosse comum fazer aquilo na frente de um demônio pervertido, o fazia sentir mais confiança... Ele só não entendia confiança em quê. Sanji nada disse, apenas continuou observando o moreno até ele estar deitado fingindo que dormia. Ele sorriu e se deitou a seu lado, tocou de leve a cintura do maior e alcançou seus lábios, beijando-os brevemente. Acabou sendo uma rotina entre os dois, não conseguia ir embora sem o beijo de despedida.

— Estou indo... Te vejo em uma semana. — Ele falou com a voz baixa para não atrapalhar o suposto sono do outro, deu um último selinho e sumiu. Aparentemente a ideia de não retornar mais havia sumido por completo de sua mente.


	11. Deliberate Misdeed

Zoro não costumava demorar no banho. Geralmente ele lavava os cabelos e o corpo tudo com o mesmo sabonete e acabou. Mas, por algum motivo, ele continuava com o olho fechado debaixo do chuveiro há alguns minutos. Já tinha sido o suficiente para deixar seus dedos enrugados, e ele deixava a água cair sobre seus cabelos verdes, pelo seu corpo já limpo, como se ela fosse de alguma forma carregar seus pensamentos também.

Havia se passado três dias desde que vira o íncubo e estava ainda com resquícios daquele dia em sua batina, preguiçoso como era para lavar a roupa, o que o prevenia com certeza de reabrir a igreja mesmo se quisesse. E, honestamente, Zoro nem tinha certeza se queria mais.

Talvez fosse melhor ter sido interrompido no dia que ia voltar para a igreja. Estava claro que não estava mais seguindo os preceitos que deveria e já fazia tanto tempo que estava afastado que nem seria tão estranho se apenas parasse de ir de uma vez por todas.

Provavelmente era melhor apenas interromper de vez suas atividades e mandar uma carta ao bispo comunicando sua resignação, para eles poderem ao menos designar outro alguém para aquele lugar. Já que ele estava se comportando de forma inaceitável o melhor era deixar a igreja de lado de uma vez.

Até porque o que ele sempre quis foi evitar distrações para não comprometer seus objetivos. A longo prazo, essa era a maior razão para ele continuar levando aquela vida, que se demonstrou ser bastante compatível com sua rotina de meditações e treino rígido. Mas, mesmo depois de ceder à suposta tentação, ele continuava treinando normalmente, fazendo tudo que deveria fazer. Não tinha motivo para se preocupar com ficar menos focado por causa disso.

Outro ponto importante era que até ali ele apenas estava se deixando levar, só estava deixando que Sanji fizesse, sem impedi-lo. Mas ele queria aquilo. Já havia um tempo em que sabia disso. Ele não queria deixar acontecer fingidamente inocente, queria fazer.

Apenas de se lembrar de como era sentir aqueles lábios nos seus ele estremecia. Talvez não conseguisse mais passar uma semana sem isso. Ou não _quisesse_ passar uma semana sem isso. Então, como se tivesse seu desejo atendido, sentiu a boca quente pressionando a sua, contrastando com seu corpo gelado por causa da água.

Sanji apareceu completamente nu debaixo do chuveiro gelado. Seu corpo que estava tão quente se arrepiou e imediatamente ele se agarrou em Zoro, como se o moreno tivesse algum calor para ser roubado. Zoro estava ainda mais congelante que ele e nem isso o fez se afastar. Não entendia o motivo dele estar tomando um banho tão frio e ainda mais de estar lá parado de olhos fechados sem fazer nada, mas ele não se importava. Colou os lábios imediatamente, desesperado por um beijo, pelo gosto perfeito da boca daquele homem.

O padre abriu os olhos confuso e se deparou com o loiro de olhos cerrados, concentrado em abrir passagem pela sua boca e começar a explorá-la faminto, como se não se beijassem há décadas. Zoro não questionou. Apenas tornou a fechar o olho e retribuiu o beijo, saindo debaixo da ducha e pressionando o corpo esguio contra uma das paredes molhadas do pequeno box, as mãos grandes segurando o rosto delicado.

Sanji originalmente não planejava retornar tão cedo. Afinal, ele só precisava esperar uma semana e poderia ver Zoro outra vez. Uma semana. Só não esperava que uma semana demorasse uma eternidade para se passar. Assim que foi embora na última vez, seu corpo estava satisfeito e sua mente estava confusa, mas ele ignorou, não tinha tempo para coisas sem sentido. No dia seguinte, nada além daquele homem existia em sua mente. Os beijos dele, os toques, cada carinho que trocavam, as palavras... Não conseguia esquecer que ele havia dito que faziam um belo casal. No segundo dia, estava sorrindo como bobo, passando em sua mente vários momentos que compartilharam. A expressão que ele fazia quando gozava. Os gemidos contidos. A voz grossa em seu ouvido. Se arrepiava só de pensar.

Para sua infelicidade, Kid o viu naquele estado cafona e debochou dele, dizendo que realmente havia se envolvido muito com aquele humano. Sanji não conseguiu negar. Muito pelo contrário, ele começou a contar as várias vezes em que se relacionara com Zoro e o quanto aquele homem era bom e o deixava extasiado... Ele parecia feliz. Sanji estava feliz. Kid sorriu para ele, aquele sorriso bizarro e doentio, e Sanji soube que o amigo estava feliz por ele também. Estava gostando de estar com Zoro e não apenas por sua energia sexual, como também da presença de sua pessoa. Sentia-se bem ao lado do moreno.

No terceiro dia, Sanji desistiu de tentar se conter. Precisava ver o moreno, estar em seus braços, transar, tocar, beijar... Então ele resolveu ir atrás. Mesmo que nada disso acontecesse, só de ver Zoro já seria o suficiente.

Só não sabia que seria retribuído com tanta rapidez e ansiedade. O loiro fechou os olhos com força, tentando ignorar aquela temperatura terrivelmente fria. Talvez a língua gostosa invadindo sua boca tenha feito ele esquecer do frio. Sua própria língua aquecia a do outro, faminta. Devoravam um a boca do outro, como se nunca mais fossem permitidos a se beijar. Era delicioso e sentia-se muito bem em ser recebido daquela forma. Seu corpo se derreteu com aquela atitude. Ao ter suas costas pressionadas contra a parede, ele gemeu manhoso. Era estranho não sentir dor, normalmente seria jogado com força contra a parede, violentamente, mas Zoro parecia estar tomando um cuidado inconsciente. Aquilo o deixava feliz.

O toque em seu rosto o deixava em chamas, aquecendo todo o corpo. Queria fazer coisas indecentes, mas só aquele beijo estava matando-o. Era perfeito e nunca mais queria interrompê-lo. Então passou os braços ao redor dos ombros e pescoço e segurou bem forte a nuca do maior, puxando-o sempre para mais perto como se fossem se fundir. Era delicioso, aquele beijo era o mais perfeito que já dera em toda a vida.

O corpo de Sanji estava tão quente comparado ao de Zoro, graças a tanto tempo debaixo da água gelada, e era realmente engraçado porque geralmente seu corpo era o que tinha maior temperatura. O choque térmico da pele morena de Zoro com a pele pálida era muito gostoso e apenas fazia Zoro querer se afundar mais em Sanji, beber toda a saliva quente dele e se esfregar ainda mais na ereção que estava mais quente que todo o resto do corpo que já parecia em brasa.

As unhas compridas arranhavam a nuca do moreno e o íncubo o sentia se arrepiando aos poucos. Zoro era sensível ali também? Adorável. Queria provocá-lo, mas não abriria mão do beijo para falar asneiras.

Sanji puxou ainda mais o corpo maior, fazendo-o se chocar contra o seu e colocar uma perna no meio das suas. Lentamente, o loiro começou a se esfregar de leve, rebolando contra a coxa grossa que pressionava seu membro. Com poucos movimentos o volume começou a aparecer, o pau começava a aumentar e levantar, só sobrando suas bolas para o moreno esfregar.

Como Zoro ainda estava mole, o loiro deslizou as unhas das duas mãos pelas costas largas, arranhando-o por todo o caminho. Apanhou a bunda grande e durinha com as duas mãos, começando a abusar daquela parte praticamente intocada do corpo moreno. Ao dar uma apertada mais forte, ele achou ter ouvido um gemido baixo entre o beijo e isso o fez abrir os olhos. Aquele homem parecia tão entregue ao prazer, era perfeito olhar para ele. Desde então Sanji não conseguiu mais fechar os olhos.

Seu olhar desceu para o corpo escultural, admirando o lindo tom de pele dele. Suas mãos abandonaram a bunda carnuda e foram para uma parte que tinha tanta carne quanto, o peitoral largo. Os dedos finos brincaram com os mamilos escuros, apertando-os e puxando-os. Testou em diversas intensidades e decidiu por usar a mais forte, apertando bastante os botões sensíveis, pressionando bem os dedos. O homem parecia apreciar bem aquela dor e Sanji estava ali só para dar todo o prazer que ele merecia.

De fato, Zoro apreciava bastante aquela atenção particularmente dolorosa em todo seu corpo. Apenas ter sentido as unhas, que pareciam cada vez mais afiadas, em sua nuca foi o suficiente para fazê-lo quase perder o controle do que estava fazendo. E quando Sanji tornou a cravá-las em si, com certeza marcando toda a extensão de suas costas, Zoro quase teve o impulso de pedir que não parasse mais. Mas as mãos em seus mamilos com certeza ultrapassavam tudo isso. Zoro ainda se sentia um pouco idiota por se derreter por causa de um estímulo tão ridículo, mas quando Sanji passou a apertá-los tão forte que Zoro sentia seus olhos saindo das órbitas, decidiu que aquilo não importava nem um pouco.

Apenas com aquele estímulo, o loiro viu o pau começando a subir, lentamente... Endurecendo, aumentando, engrossando... Não existia visão melhor do que a de uma rola ficando dura. Os paus se esfregaram totalmente duros e pulsaram juntos. O grande do loiro se esfregava no grosso do moreno. Um segundo de distração e saliva escorreu da boca dos dois e escorreu até as ereções vistosas, fazendo-o sorrir malicioso. Seus mamilos estavam duros, mas não tão duros quanto os do moreno entre seus dedos, que eram abusados sem parar. Ele se afastou para trás por um segundo, fugindo do beijo pois precisava falar algo importante.

— Eu não tenho problemas em fazer aqui, mas... — Sanji se interrompeu, porque a boquinha faminta voltou a atacá-lo e ele precisou dar atenção, não negaria nada àquele homem perfeito. Quando conseguiu mais um segundo de descanso, ele continuou. — Quero testar algo novo na cama…

Zoro estava tão absorto nas sensações que se Sanji não tivesse parado de apertar com vontade seus mamilos, não teria parado de jeito nenhum, continuando o que faziam até provavelmente gozarem naquela posição, cada um dos paus derramando gozo quente sobre o outro. Mas, Sanji aparentemente tinha a cabeça menos desesperada e outros planos, aos quais Zoro não realmente poderia se opor.

— Ok... — Ele falou, a voz um pouco rouca de tesão, que deixava Sanji todo arrepiado. Na verdade, parecia que tudo que aquele homem fazia o arrepiava e enlouquecia.

Zoro desligou a ducha rapidamente e segurou o loiro pelas pernas, partindo para a cama com ele em um dos ombros e a toalha no outro e Sanji não se incomodou em ser carregado como um saco de batatas, era até engraçada a situação.

O moreno depositou o lindo corpo molhado na cama, e Sanji não poderia ficar em uma posição mais entregue, não que em algum momento não tivesse sido totalmente entregue. Mas o que o outro começou a fazer era totalmente inesperado. Zoro notou os pêlos que Sanji tinha se eriçarem em contato com o ar frio de fora do banheiro e rapidamente começou a enxugar o loiro com a toalha. Ele o secava com gentileza e carinho, fazendo o loiro ficar corado com a situação. Por que ele sempre se sentia constrangido quando Zoro fazia algo diferente? E por que sentiu uma palpitação estranha que nunca sentira antes?

Zoro apalpou cada pedacinho do corpo com o tecido, se demorando propositalmente nas pernas longas e apalpando propositalmente mais forte a ereção que estava erguida em sua direção, até chegar aos cabelos loiros que não estavam tão molhados assim, mas de qualquer forma Zoro tentou secá-los com cuidado.

Assim que ficou satisfeito com o quanto havia secado o corpo do loiro, passou a toalha de forma brusca e displicente pelo próprio corpo, não se importando muito em se enxugar completamente, apenas querendo voltar a colar seus lábios nos de Sanji o mais rápido possível.

— Então? — Zoro disse antes de beijá-lo, numa forma um tanto peculiar e não eficiente de perguntar algo e não deixar que o outro respondesse ao ocupar sua boca com a sua língua.

Sanji tentou mover os lábios para responder a pergunta, não que fosse falar o que faria, só ia dizer um "Vem" bem baixinho e manhoso enquanto estendia os braços e chamava pelo maior, com um sorriso lindo. Bom, a única coisa que não conseguiu foi falar, porque o resto ele fez exatamente e recebeu o moreno em seus braços, voltando a beijá-lo com vontade. Por que todos aqueles beijos pareciam ser o primeiro e o último? Era um sentimento estranho, beijos não deveriam se parecer com algo, eram só beijos. Não era o primeiro e definitivamente não seria o último. Sanji planejava beijar aquele homem por muitos anos ainda.

Enquanto o beijava, em um momento que o moreno estava mais distraído e focado em dar todo o prazer do mundo só com um beijo, Sanji segurou levemente em seus ombros e o empurrou para o lado, fazendo-o sair de cima de seu corpo para que ele mesmo ficasse por cima. Deixou o maior deitado no colchão e se posicionou perfeitamente para que as ereções se esfregassem bem gostoso. Talvez tivesse exagerado um pouco porque foi tão gostoso que ele teve que gemer, interrompendo o beijo. Não que Zoro permitisse que ficasse mais que um segundo sem beijá-lo, sentiu a mão grande em sua nuca o puxando de volta com certa força, mas nada que machucasse. Não que qualquer força que o outro usasse fosse machucá-lo também... Apesar de que, em um corpo humano e sensível, ele não tinha tanta certeza.

Passaram longos minutos se beijando, muitas vezes os lábios se fechando na língua do outro e sugando, parecendo até que estavam fazendo um boquete na língua alheia. O pensamento safado fez o loirinho pulsar forte, chegando a ser dolorido. Seu corpo tremeu e ele precisou se afastar, seu pau estava doendo muito, precisava de alívio. O método mais simples seria apenas sentar no outro pau pulsante e gozar, mas tinha planos, como havia dito. Sua mão delicada tocou o rosto do moreno quando ele abriu o olho e um sorriso existia no rosto daquele anjo loiro.

Sanji desceu os beijos para o pescoço grosso, notando gotinhas de suor ou talvez água ali. Ele colocou a língua fina para fora, coletando cada uma delas. Beijou toda a extensão à mostra do pescoço, vez ou outra deixando as presas encostarem muito na pele, mas não chegava nem mesmo a arranhar. Felizmente, percebeu o moreno ficando arrepiado naquela parte, então se demorou mais.

Zoro não estava entendendo exatamente o que ele queria testar. Até ali estava tudo perfeitamente usual. Mas ele sabia o que ele próprio queria testar, queria tanto que não sabia porque havia demorado tanto tempo para pedir. Talvez a confirmação verbal fosse difícil. Mas, ao ver os vestígios de suas próprias marcas na pele clara e sentir a boca quente beijando seu pescoço, ele não teve dúvida.

A mão grande segurou a nuca de Sanji e o loiro ouviu o que menos esperava ouvir daquele homem.

— Me marca. — As palavras saíram da boca de Zoro tão naturalmente que até ele se espantou.


	12. Sweet Heresy

Os olhos azuis se tornaram dourados e brilharam de desejo. O moreno parecia totalmente entregue ao ato, a Sanji e não poderia haver algo mais perfeito. Então, sem hesitar, ele afastou os lábios e fincou as presas afiadas na carne do pescoço, quase como se fosse um vampiro.

Felizmente, Zoro não precisou explicar seu pedido porque Sanji o atendeu prontamente, abocanhando seu pescoço tão deliciosamente que não se surpreenderia se tivesse gritado de tão bom. Podia sentir as presas afiadas, tão diferentes de dentes humanos, rasgando sua pele, penetrando suavemente na carne, enquanto a saliva quente escorria por todo seu pescoço.

Enquanto o loiro mordia, sua boca se fechou na pele escura e começou a chupar. Não estava tomando seu sangue, por mais que sentisse um pouco em sua boca, só estava sugando com força para deixar uma marca. Uma enorme marca que seria impossível esconder e não sumiria tão cedo, bem onde ficava o colarinho da roupa. O loiro entrou em transe e se demorou mais do que o planejado, podendo machucar o outro, mas Zoro gemia tão gostoso, estava tão ofegante e entregue... O pensamento fez seu pau voltar a chorar de dor e Sanji sabia que não podia se demorar mais ali.

As mãos de Zoro se mantinham na bunda do loiro, empurrando o corpo dele mais para baixo, forçando suas ereções a se esfregarem. Sanji estava sugando em sua garganta há tanto tempo que estava em êxtase, queria forçá-lo a ficar ali para sempre, mas antes que pudesse mover sua mão até a nuca dele, o loiro se afastou.

Com os olhos ainda brilhando o loiro olhou sua obra de arte e sorriu satisfeito. Zoro observava ele sorrindo para si, aquele mesmo sorriso injusto de sempre, mas desta vez manchado de vermelho do seu sangue. Uma súbita vontade de beijá-lo e tomar seu próprio sangue de seus lábios sujos percorreu seu corpo inteiro, até ver o loiro beijando todo seu peito e tomando ele mesmo todo o rastro de escarlate que deixava na pele, fazendo Zoro achar que não havia nada melhor de se olhar no mundo.

Ele desceu até o peitoral largo e começou a beijá-lo completamente. Havia um pouco de sangue sujando seus lábios e a pele morena, então Sanji sempre passava a língua quando notava os rastros. Beijou e lambeu toda a extensão do peito, evitando os mamilos que resolveu deixar só para o final. Quando abocanhou um mamilo, notou que estava durinho e que crescia e endurecia ainda mais em sua boca enquanto chupava. Percebeu que aquela era a primeira vez que chupava aquela parte do moreno e quis aproveitar muito, não sabia quando Zoro se deixaria levar daquela forma outra vez. Sem querer deixar o outro mamilo carente, abusou-o com uma das mãos, arranhando ao redor da aréola e apertando com a pontinha dos dedos bem forte, ao mesmo tempo em que seus dentes fincavam no que mamava.

Seu mamilo entumecido era abusado dentro da boca de Sanji, que brincava com ele sem trégua, o estimulando com a língua em movimentos ritmados, fazendo o pau de Zoro escorrer copiosamente. Nas poucas vezes em que havia sido tocado rapidamente naquela parte ele já havia notado que era perigosamente sensível ao toque, mas ser abusado por aquela boca tão determinada a acabar com ele estava em outro nível. Estava pulsando tanto, tão parecido com quando estava prestes a gozar que, por um segundo, achou que realmente teria um orgasmo apenas com aquilo, se não fosse pelo fato do loiro ter interrompido o abuso a seus mamilos e se abaixado ainda mais pelo seu corpo. Ele poderia ter ficado aborrecido, mas apenas queria aquela boca em qualquer lugar de seu corpo, onde era apenas um detalhe, não importava.

Sanji se aproveitava da entrega do moreno para poder tocar cada pequena parte do corpo pecaminoso. Tentava não exagerar nos abusos, fingir-se de inocente e puro, sem fazer coisas tão pervertidas com o outro homem, mas tudo aquilo era em vão. Cada vez que seu pau pulsava ou sentia o do outro pulsando enorme em contato com o seu, ele deixava marcas no corpo moreno, chupando com força cada pedacinho de carne. Nada mais justo do que os dois marcados, já que da última vez Zoro fez o favor de enchê-lo de marcas e também em seu clone, que no fim sobrou tudo para o pobre o loirinho.

Poderia enrolar por horas no corpo, beijar e chupar cada milímetro daquele pecado, fazê-lo seu e o marcar todinho, mas precisava gozar logo e quanto mais demorasse mais tempo levaria para ter seu merecido orgasmo. Com isso em mente, ele se posicionou no meio das pernas grossas, afastando-as o suficiente para caber e deixá-lo ainda mais vergonhosamente exposto.

Conseguia enxergar tudo daquela posição e salivava com desejo em lamber aquele novo horizonte. Olhou o pau vistoso de Zoro gotejando e sorriu, admirado com o quão lindo ele ficava assim. Passou a língua lentamente por toda a extensão, coletando todas as gotinhas de pré-gozo que havia escapado. Ao terminar a limpeza, abocanhou o pênis até estar todo dentro de sua boca até a garganta, derramando ali toda a saliva que merecia, mas depois de apenas dois movimentos de sucção o retirou da boca.

Zoro estava novamente prestes a gozar com os abusos da boca de Sanji em seu pau, quando ele interrompeu o que fazia mais uma vez. Na próxima talvez ele cogitasse estrangulá-lo. Estar tão próximo de se desfazer e parar por duas vezes seguidas era doloroso, estava ficando sem ar, quase frustrado o suficiente para perder todo o controle e pedir para gozar. Mesmo que nem fizesse tanto tempo assim desde a última vez. Mesmo que não soubesse porque cada toque deixava seu corpo tão exageradamente sensível.

O loiro desceu para as bolas e melou com ainda mais saliva cada uma, deixando que escorresse até a entrada do outro. Sanji estava pensando em lamber aquele lugar desde a última vez e não conseguia tirar de sua mente como Zoro se contraiu só com a menção de enfiar sua língua naquela cavidade.

Não demorou nem um minuto para ele apertar as coxas do outro, as afastando ainda mais e aproximar os lábios do buraquinho que inconscientemente piscava convidativo para ele. O loiro circulou a língua lentamente, como se estivesse tentando provocar o outro e tirá-lo de si. A linguinha bifurcada fazia um bom trabalho ao redor da entrada e aos poucos começava a se aproximar mais do objetivo. Em momento algum Zoro pareceu desgostar daquilo ou querer que parasse, então ele só continuou até estar molhando a entradinha gostosa e consequentemente deixando que as duas pontinhas finas penetrassem bem de leve o lugar. Ele apertava as coxas grossas como se aquilo fosse fazer o moreno não sentir dor ou esquecer que estava lambendo seu cuzinho virgem, em uma tentativa de fazê-lo relaxar para dar mais espaço.

Zoro estava tentando concentrar todas as suas forças em se manter absolutamente imóvel. Sentia que se começasse a se mexer não haveria volta, falaria algo patético para ganhar alívio ou pior, ele tocaria a si próprio sem pudor, buscando o orgasmo que lhe foi negado duas vezes. Em vez disso apenas apreciava os toques do outro naquela região pouco explorada, sua respiração pesada e os gemidos sendo engolidos com dificuldade.

Sanji percebeu que o local era claramente intocado e Zoro com certeza nunca deveria ter se imaginado sendo violado ali, o que não significava muito já que há poucos meses também não pensava em transar. Sanji estava tão focado no que fazia que mesmo se um ser superior falasse com ele naquele instante não ouviria. Apenas continuou metendo a língua, se deliciando com aquele buraquinho apertado que contraía e esmagava sua língua. Ao mesmo tempo em que abusava daquela cavidade, ele soltou uma das pernas, segurando-a com o ombro para que não se fechasse e levou a mão até o próprio cuzinho sempre escorrendo, penetrando três dedos de uma vez e coletando sua lubrificação natural. Imediatamente ele tirou os dedos e voltou com a mão para o de Zoro, enquanto metia a língua para deixá-lo bem molhado, enfiou um dedo melado e esperou que as paredes deixassem de esmagá-lo com tanta força.

A invasão repentina era até bem-vinda para Zoro, apesar de não ter tido tempo para se acostumar com aquilo. Mesmo com a lubrificação que o loiro havia tirado sabe-se lá de onde, ou talvez o lambeu o suficiente para ficar molhado, o dedo fino entrava com dificuldade no buraquinho virgem, fazendo Zoro contrair involuntariamente. Felizmente, Sanji não desistiu e continuou estocando o dedo pacientemente até acrescentar progressivamente uma quantidade cada vez maior de dígitos, fazendo com que a pressão e a ardência se tornassem maiores.

Zoro era irritantemente apertado e por estar se contraindo tanto não parecia querer ser penetrado ali, então Sanji pensou em retirar-se pouco depois de tentar algumas investidas e para sua surpresa o moreno se contraiu e o impediu de sair. Com o claro desejo, o loiro continuou a alargá-lo, movimentando os dedos em círculos e conseguindo espaço para enfiar mais um. Os movimentos de vai e vem, assim como os circulares se repetiam dezenas de vezes, tudo em conjunto com a língua do loiro que sempre estava ali para lubrificá-lo mais. Poderia fazer surgir um tubo de lubrificante com facilidade? Com certeza, mas, de acordo com todas as outras vezes em que transaram, Zoro apreciava um pouco de dor e naquele mesmo momento ele parecia estar amando.

A lubrificação não era nem perto de suficiente, Zoro pensou, era completamente diferente de quando ele fodia o outro. Mesmo seu pau sendo bem maior que dedos, a entrada do loiro nunca parecia tão apertada e estava sempre bastante escorregadia para recebê-lo. Neste caso, parecia que Sanji travava uma batalha contra seu corpo que desejava expulsá-lo enquanto ele forçava seus dedos para dentro. O atrito da invasão doía, mas Zoro não conseguia deixar de pensar na dor como prazerosa. Do mesmo modo como as presas do loiro rasgando sua pele com força tinham feito seu pau pulsar, os dedos o dilacerando por dentro e se forçando sem pedir passagem por sua entrada intocada provocavam um prazer indescritível.

Mesmo com a limpeza anterior de Sanji, seu pau já estava completamente melado de pré-gozo outra vez. Cada vez que Sanji investia ele pulsava sobre seu abdômen e escorria um pouco mais, quase como se alguém estivesse o masturbando.

Tinha consciência de que o loiro estivera espiando suas reações todo esse tempo, talvez em outro momento tivesse se envergonhado, ou tivesse se condenado por estar tão entregue. Mas ele já havia se decidido que não iria mais fingir que não queria. Não estava se deixando levar por um demônio que o provocava, ele estava fazendo aquilo porque queria ser tocado por Sanji.

Após notar o corpo bem mais largo e preparado para recebê-lo depois de conseguir meter com força três dedos inteiros ao mesmo tempo, Sanji se retirou e começou a acariciar o próprio pau que pulsava em desespero, choramingando por atenção. Ele olhou para o moreno pedindo permissão para continuar, para que pudesse meter.

Os toques, infelizmente para Zoro, pararam por um momento. O loiro estava olhando diretamente para si, sem tentar esconder seu olhar entre as suas pernas e Zoro viu alguma coisa em seus olhos, uma pergunta talvez. Ele queria saber se ainda estava tudo bem continuar, e Zoro prontamente respondeu que sim, também apenas com o olhar.

Sanji estava tontamente feliz que antes que usasse qualquer palavra já tivesse notado o consentimento. Em momento algum ficou fantasiando comer aquele homem, especialmente já que não imaginava que ficariam mais do que uma só vez, mas agora que estava quase lá, sentia uma necessidade sem controle. Então, ele apenas conduziu o pau todo lubrificado de pré-gozo até a entrada apertada e com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu enfiar a glande. Com isso dentro, todo o resto do caminho era mais fácil, o pior já havia passado.

Havia uma confiança no olhar que trocaram que Sanji não sabia em que momento surgira. Zoro, que até pouco tempo repudiava seus toques e tentava afastá-lo, tratava-o com violência apenas se forçando em si, estava ali deitado na cama, totalmente entregue e receptivo, apenas aguardando pelo prazer.

Era a visão mais linda que já viu em todos seus anos de existência. Como um homem podia ser tão atraente? Não existia como ignorar o peitoral subindo várias vezes enquanto ele respirava profundamente e ofegante. O abdômen se contraindo em espasmos que indicavam o quanto desejava gozar. Amava observar a enorme cicatriz que cortava seu corpo em diagonal, indo do peito até a cintura, parecia que mesmo tendo aquela vida tranquila, Zoro ainda teve certos problemas.

Ficar apenas com a pontinha dilatando sua entrada era praticamente uma tortura. Zoro podia se sentir contraindo sobre o volume enquanto Sanji ainda estava com os olhos áureos brilhando e o encarando. Havia uma expressão que Zoro não conseguia definir naquele olhar, não era apenas a luxúria que sempre ficava obviamente aparente em todas as vezes que encarava o loiro, embora ela ainda estivesse presente, claro. Não sabia exatamente o que era, só sabia que jamais tinha sido encarado com tanta profundidade.

Sanji achava que o rosto daquele homem era perfeito, o mais lindo de todos, o que era estranho porque de longe era a aparência que agradava as pessoas. Aquela cara emburrada, as sobrancelhas curvadas e uma expressão de mau o tempo todo não era o que costumavam classificar como bonito, e nem estava levando em consideração o cabelo verde. Mas, todos os traços se juntavam e formavam algo harmonioso que Sanji gostava muito de admirar. Sem perceber ele estava sorrindo enquanto observava o moreno corado, era impossível não se admirar com uma expressão tão fora do comum para aquele homem. O loiro amava fazê-lo mostrar diferentes expressões cada vez mais.

Sem conseguir resistir a tudo aquilo, ele abaixou o corpo, colando-o no do maior e juntou seus lábios de forma calma e graciosa, enquanto as mãos deslizavam pela cama até conseguir achar as do outro e ficar bem próximas das dele. Não sabia por que estava agindo assim, só estava e não iria se negar as coisas que desejava fazer. A movimentação fez seu pau deslizar aos poucos até estar totalmente dentro do moreno, o mais fundo que conseguia aguentar. Era desesperador aquele prazer, aquela cavidade apertada que parecia sugá-lo ao mesmo tempo que parecia querer expulsá-lo. Era coisa de outro mundo.

Enquanto o beijava começou a se movimentar lentamente, tentando abrir espaço para poder enfiar mais forte e fundo. O corpo virgem o esmagava tão forte que parecia querer expulsá-lo, e provavelmente queria mesmo, mas ele não recuaria. Zoro havia deixado claro que podia, que queria, não mudaria de ideia até que os dois estivessem satisfeitos. Por ultimamente estar só se encontrando com o moreno e essa ser a primeira vez em que mudavam de posição, Sanji até havia esquecido o quanto era bom e o quanto amava foder.

Se Zoro achava que estava doendo antes, nada se comparava ao comprimento e largura que agora o invadiam. Mesmo que Sanji tenha feito lenta e naturalmente, ainda doía muito. O que felizmente não era _nada_ ruim para Zoro.

Era prazeroso e ele estava nem perto de pensar em reclamar, pelo contrário, a única coisa que saiu de seus lábios ao sentir a entrada ser alargada com força foram gemidos do fundo de sua garganta que já não conseguia mais controlar. Tentava tomar os lábios do outro enquanto isso, mas estava tão desajeitado em seu desespero, de olho fechado, que o máximo que conseguia era encostar as bocas brevemente e interromper os quase beijos com gemidos.

Zoro devia estar sendo pateticamente óbvio em sua excitação em ser fodido daquele jeito e até sentir um pouco de dor, porque Sanji não tardou a colocar-se bem mais profundamente, metendo sem hesitar. Entrementes, seu pau se movia pesado em sua barriga a cada estocada, implorando para gozar e Zoro sentia que se fosse interrompido de novo ele morreria. Mas, longe disso, o loiro começou a rebolar os quadris e engatou um ritmo tão prazeroso que fazia com que Zoro sentisse cada centímetro do pau se movendo dentro de si, acariciando e rasgando seu interior ao mesmo tempo.

E, simplesmente assim, Zoro gozou tão intensamente que não estava nem ligando para o quão rápido havia sido, com a satisfação convencida que certamente apareceria no rosto do loiro, absolutamente nada importava enquanto ele se sentia tão bem quanto podia. Agarrou a coisa mais próxima, nesse caso os dedos de Sanji, enquanto pulsava e parecia que seus pulmões iam colabar com tanto prazer.

Sanji sorriu satisfeito ao ter o moreno gozando tão gostoso pra ele. Sem dúvidas era um desperdício não ser em sua boca, claro, mas ao olhar para baixo e ver os dois corpos se esfregando com toda aquela porra os conectando, ele pensava que talvez não fosse tão ruim uma única vez desperdiçar o gozo daquela forma. Era sujo e excitante, os barulhos causados pela fricção dos dois abdômens melados com o sêmen era uma sinfonia perfeita aos ouvidos de um pervertido. Ele decidiu parar de meter um tempinho enquanto o moreno tinha seu orgasmo e se recuperava, sabendo o quão sensível o corpo ficava após gozar. O loiro amava aquela sensação, continuar sendo fodido enquanto gozava, mas por ser a primeira vez de Zoro era melhor deixá-lo respirar.

Zoro abriu o olho ainda um pouco atordoado com o orgasmo e viu apenas um borrão dourado acima de si, sua visão ainda completamente turva. Sentiu que Sanji se movia diminuindo a velocidade progressivamente, até parar por completo. Talvez estivesse tendo consideração pela sua sensibilidade, ou vai ver achava que tinham terminado agora que ele tinha gozado. Conseguiu finalmente focar nas feições do outro, que continuou parado por alguns segundos. Zoro se moveu para frente, forçando Sanji a entrar um pouco mais nele, e olhou diretamente na íris dourada para enfatizar o que queria dizer.

Não precisou de muito mais que isso para o loiro entender o recado e bastante entusiasticamente recomeçar os movimentos, num ritmo parecido com o de antes. Quando Sanji iria esperar que um virgem se forçasse contra seu pau logo depois de gozar, praticamente implorando sem palavras para que continuasse metendo? Era alguma tentativa de tirá-lo de si? Ele havia começado devagar e com cuidado, apenas quase retirando completamente sua rola e metendo novamente o mais fundo possível e repetindo isso várias e várias vezes.

O pau quase completamente dentro e rebolando de modo a se movimentar deliciosamente com certa força, mas não o suficiente para Zoro. Talvez outro dia deixasse claro que queria ser fodido com bem mais força, talvez ver até onde ele realmente gostava da dor. Mas, naquele momento, com as mãos se encostando daquele jeito e Sanji tão perto de si, era suficiente.

A posição em que estavam não permitia que Sanji o visse, mas o loiro sabia que a visão deveria ser linda cada vez que se entalava no cuzinho apertado. Aos poucos as estocadas foram aumentando. Talvez o mais estranho daquela posição fosse as mãos do moreno segurando seus dedos com força, parecendo que ia esmagá-lo. Zoro estava em desespero e era lindo de se ver.

Zoro observava Sanji acima de si com certa curiosidade. Ele parecia ainda mais frenético do que sempre, completamente fora de si. Seus cabelos dourados colados no rosto pelo suor, todo vermelho até as orelhas, a boca aberta e babando inconscientemente em cima de seu corpo. Encarava os olhos dourados que cintilavam, agora no plural graças à franja que havia se afastado com a movimentação, e eles reviravam às vezes, uma prova do quão perdido o outro estava. Zoro não pode deixar de imaginar se ele se parecia tão desesperado quando fodia o loiro.

— É tão bom dentro de você, Zoro. — Sanji disse com a voz baixa e por mais que parecesse uma provocação, ele só queria demonstrar o quão bem se sentia ali. Ainda estava meio besta por ter feito o outro gozar só com poucos estímulos e uma penetração dolorida, mas toda vez que se lembrava disso, recordava que o moreno apreciava bastante sentir dor.

Zoro havia parado de encará-lo ao escutar aquela frase um tanto vergonhosa. Não sabia por que era tão estranho de ouvir aquilo. Era algo que ele já sabia, estava perfeitamente evidente pela linguagem corporal e pelo prazer estampado no rosto de Sanji. Só achava que ouvir as palavras de alguma forma era pior ainda, Zoro era fã do silêncio por uma razão. Não havia necessidade de falar coisas vergonhosas que já eram óbvias.

Sanji viu o outro virando o rosto para o lado como se quisesse evitar seu olhar e acabou rindo baixinho, realmente era um homem fofo. Por não conseguir mais beijá-lo, a única escolha que sobrou era abusar daquele pescoço tentador. Sem parar de meter, mantendo sempre o mesmo ritmo, ele colocou a língua para fora e começou a lamber em círculos cada gotinha de suor que estava no pescoço grosso. Quando se abaixou mais, a língua foi substituída por suas presas pontiagudas e a cada investida elas raspavam na pele bronzeada, deixando pequenos arranhões. Era tentador e Sanji nunca passou vontade, então na investida seguinte ele cravou os dentes na carne suculenta e parou um pouco as reboladas, focando-se em deixar outra marca, para assim o moreno ter os dois lados de seu pescoço marcados por ele.

Ele chupava com uma força exagerada, os lábios pareciam famintos e sugavam com vontade a pele, puxando-a para si, enquanto suas presas se enfiavam cada vez mais fundo, dilacerando completamente a carne. Parecia a cena mais suja e imunda de todas, mas as mãos se tocando levemente, os dedos entrelaçados sem eles nem mesmo notarem, talvez diminuísse a perversão do ato e transformasse em algo mais... Gentil, talvez. Era muito estranho para o loiro tratar alguém com todo aquele carinho, não fazia parte de sua personalidade, mas... Não estava achando ruim fazer aquilo com Zoro.

Zoro adorava aquela atenção em seu pescoço. Adorava que a pele sensível fosse avidamente abusada pelas presas pontiagudas, sugada com tanto empenho que parecia que iria arrancar um pedaço. Não conseguiu se conter e estava fazendo os movimentos lentamente no lugar de Sanji, empurrando seu corpo em direção ao dele enquanto ainda recebia a deliciosa mordida em sua garganta.

Ouvia Sanji gemendo enquanto chupava a carne do seu pescoço, interrompendo várias vezes a marca e lambendo o local, apenas para voltar a chupá-lo. Quanto mais Sanji sugava e mordia, quanto mais doía, Zoro ficava mais e mais excitado, sentindo seu pau começar a crescer novamente entre os dois, tão próximo do último orgasmo e sem intervalo que chegava a ser dolorido.

Eles estavam tão próximos que os corpos pareciam apenas um, se movendo em sincronia, muito mais juntos do que jamais estiveram em qualquer outra vez. Zoro percebeu isso porque provavelmente não havia um centímetro de corpo que não estivesse encostando em Sanji. Desde seu interior completamente preenchido por ele até suas mãos, pés, torso e as bocas que não paravam por um segundo para respirar.

Ter Zoro rebolando em seu pau era o maior golpe baixo que existia, não havia como qualquer pessoa conseguir se controlar com tamanho prazer. Aquele homem era perfeito e estava começando a enlouquecer por completo o pobre loirinho. Era injusto ser tratado daquela forma, sexo não deveria ser banhado em beijos e carinhos, deveria ser apenas um pau entrando em um buraco com força, mas de longe era o que estava acontecendo, sem dúvidas não era o que o loiro queria naquele momento e olhando a expressão do outro, ficava claro que ele também não desejava só uma foda bruta de que não se lembrariam.

Cada vez que o moreno rebolava, Sanji conseguia sentir com aqueles movimentos uma nova ereção recém desperta roçando em seu corpo sensível e era impossível não sorrir, ali teve certeza que apenas uma rodada não seria o suficiente naquele dia. Ao abandonar o pescoço apetitoso cheio de marcas, Sanji procurou desesperadamente pelos lábios do maior, selando-os profundamente ao encontrá-los. O gosto daquela boca era viciante, não existia forma de resistir. Ele retomou os movimentos, investindo com força contra o corpo moreno, enfiando-se por completo no cuzinho apertado e delirando. Os gemidos eram altos e banhados em prazer e luxúria, não queria esconder o quanto se sentia bem fazendo aquelas coisas com ele.

Infelizmente, tudo que é bom dura pouco e ele mesmo já não estava mais conseguindo segurar. Tentou de todas as formas conter seu orgasmo, diminuindo os movimentos e até chegando a parar, mas claramente não deu certo. O interior quente do outro se contraía e o esmagava e era tão bom que não dava para suportar. Com mais poucas investidas fortes e patéticas, Sanji gozou dentro do homem, marcando-o como seu amante. Gemeu alto o nome de Zoro, apertando inconscientemente as mãos dele com os dedos entrelaçados, quase como se aquilo fosse a única coisa que conseguia dar apoio ao corpo pálido, talvez realmente fosse.

Ainda que tenha conseguido continuar estocando por mais algumas vezes após o orgasmo, não demorou nem segundos para suas pernas perderem totalmente as forças e ele cair em cima do outro corpo, ofegante e satisfeito. Sua respiração estava péssima e ainda assim Sanji se forçava a beijar Zoro, em desespero. Não queria que acabasse ali, mas não conseguia partir para a próxima no mesmo instante, naquele momento só desejava poder ficar beijando o moreno e segurando suas mãos levemente, quase como em uma carícia, enquanto recuperava as forças e o controle do próprio corpo.

Seu pau ainda estava dentro do outro, aos poucos perdendo a virilidade e se tornando flácido. Havia gozado tanto e estava tão melado que sentia que seria muito agradável forçar outra ereção e continuar a meter forte, mas se perguntava se aquele corpo quase virgem aguentaria levar duas vezes seguidas, Zoro devia estar totalmente quebrado. O pensamento fez o loiro soltar uma das mãos e levá-la ao rosto alheio, tocando-o com gentileza e carinho.

— Eu sei que você gosta de dor, mas… — Sanji começou a falar baixo, com a voz manhosa e cansada, ainda meio ofegante. — Está doendo muito, Zoro? Eu não queria te machucar...

— Está tudo bem. — Zoro falou, e era verdade. Ficou pouco surpreso com o toque suave em seu rosto e até agradado com a pergunta, embora não gostasse de que alguém pensasse que ele não conseguia aguentar alguma coisa. E também não gostava tanto dessa insinuação de que fosse um masoquista ou algo do tipo. Sanji sempre falava as coisas de um jeito a fazer parecer que ele era um completo pervertido, o que fazia seu rosto esquentar sem que pudesse impedir. — Só, tira logo. Fica estranho assim.

O que também era verdade. Por mais que não tivesse se incomodado nem um pouco tanto com a invasão dolorida inicial quanto com as investidas fortes posteriores, era um pouco esquisito permanecer daquele jeito sem nenhuma movimentação e com Sanji totalmente esgotado e deitado nele. Sentia-se cheio demais agora que não estavam mais transando e já começava a perceber que estava escorrendo por trás, o que era muito sujo.

Sanji pareceu desnecessariamente satisfeito e sorridente com a resposta, voltando a beijá-lo, desta vez distribuindo beijos em todo lugar que conseguia alcançar enquanto estava claramente morto em cima de seu corpo. Não conseguia se lembrar de ter sido beijado dessa forma em todos os outros encontros. Geralmente Sanji era tão safado, mas o tocava agora de forma quase inocente, mesmo que com certeza estivesse achando graça de seu rosto vermelho e de tê-lo colocado numa posição tão obscena e entregue. Tão entregue quanto se poderia ser, se parasse para pensar bem.

Não que Zoro estivesse reclamando. Era ótimo e com certeza estaria pronto para aceitar todos os carinhos e dormir logo em seguida, se não fosse o fato de que ainda estava completamente duro. Se não tivesse gozado tão cedo, se tivesse aguentado mais tempo… Mss era tarde demais. Gozou logo no começo das investidas e depois só foi ficando cada vez mais excitado de novo. Agora, Sanji estava completamente esparramado sobre ele, os corpos colados e a ereção sendo esmagada entre os dois. Cada vez que o loiro se movia acima dele Zoro deixava escapar um pequeno suspiro, que denunciava seu estado. Era óbvio que o loiro notaria na mesma hora.

Sanji ficava feliz pelo outro não estar choramingando de dor, sabia que fora um tanto bruto e para a primeira vez de alguém aquilo deveria ser muito difícil. Ele se retirou lentamente, fazendo o pau mole deslizar para fora e parar de barrar a passagem de toda a porra que havia despejado ali. O barulho indecente que fez ao sair o fazia sentir um tesão absurdo. Por estar muito cansado, só a movimentação para a retirada foi o suficiente para ele ficar ainda mais exausto e voltar para cima do corpo maior.

Estava um tanto manhoso e preguiçoso. O rosto corado de Zoro era atraente e poderia passar o resto de sua existência apenas admirando, enquanto sorria como um bobo apaixonado. Não que ele estivesse apaixonado, obviamente, não podia sentir nada, afinal.

A tranquilidade do momento era atrapalhada por aquele pau duro que vez ou outra pulsava em desespero, chegando a ser fofo. Zoro ainda precisava de alívio e como era seu dever, tinha que fazê-lo ficar satisfeito. Mas, estava tão cansado... Enquanto agia de forma manhosa em cima do outro, uma ideia surgiu em sua mente, algo que já viu muitas pessoas fazerem, só que ele mesmo nunca havia experimentado. Pensou que não havia problemas em transarem daquele jeito, então resolveu que seria assim.

— Não sei se eu aguento mais uma, mas... — Ele disse ainda ofegante e cansado, parecendo que ia perder a consciência a qualquer instante. Nem mesmo Sanji entendia o motivo de estar tão exausto, não era normal se cansar apenas com um round. — Eu posso me sentar em você e deixar que conduza.


	13. Unexpected Chaos

Quando Zoro começou a se mover, mesmo sem dar uma resposta, Sanji conseguiu entender que ele havia aceitado a ideia. O moreno se sentou com as costas escoradas na cabeceira da cama, aguardando. Com uma energia que Zoro não fazia ideia de onde havia tirado, o loiro montou em seu colo, provocando um pouco sentado em sua ereção, até finalmente conduzi-la àquele buraquinho tão familiar e em poucos segundos o pau grosso já deslizava entrando fundo em seu cuzinho. Era muito mais quente e macio do que Zoro se lembrava, parecia que se derreteria ali dentro a qualquer momento. E estava tão melado que talvez agora entendesse de onde Sanji havia tirado lubrificação para fodê-lo.

Sanji choramingou e se agarrou nos ombros do maior, abraçando-o com força e apertando os dedos finos em sua pele, chegando a arranhar em desespero. Era grande e parecia que iria arrombá-lo. Seu corpo parecia querer expulsá-lo de tão apertado e molhado que estava, mas ele se contraía forçando o pau a manter-se dentro.

Zoro estava morrendo com o quão lento estavam se movendo. Sanji estava praticamente parado em seu colo, rebolando apenas lentamente, claramente ainda bastante exausto, e ele se limitava a levantá-lo com certa delicadeza. Era um tanto desesperador precisar de mais de muito mais, mais contato, mais velocidade, mais força e se manter num ritmo tão suave, mas ele não queria forçar aquele corpo acima de si mais do que isso. Já nem queria que tivesse que se movimentar tão cansado, mas Sanji foi quem ofereceu e ele fora muito fraco para negar.

Dentro estava tão molhado que sabia que se estivessem fodendo um pouco mais rápido seu pau escaparia facilmente, mas tudo era tão lento, ele segurava Sanji e o conduzia tão calmamente, penetrando-o sem pressa, que jamais poderia escapar.

O loiro mordeu o próprio lábio inferior ao sentir a mão grande segurando em sua bunda e começando a movê-lo lentamente, era delicioso e ele queria chorar de prazer. Porra, tão bom. A cada movimento ele gemia baixinho no ouvido do moreno, talvez até de uma forma meio provocante. Não tinha como ser melhor. Por que não tentou fazer aquilo antes?

— Zoro... Tão bom... — Ele disse manhoso dando um beijo na orelha e sua língua pervertida tomou o lugar dos lábios logo em seguida e começou a passear pela cartilagem, até esbarrar com os brincos e passar a brincar com eles, ouvindo o agradável tilintar.

Zoro sentiu cada pelo do lado esquerdo do seu corpo se arrepiar ao escutar as palavras ditas direto em sua pele, seladas com um beijo, como uma prece. Sanji continuava a percorrer sua orelha com a boca, descendo e beijando de língua todo milímetro de pele que podia encontrar. Os movimentos molhados deixavam um rastro quente e melado e ele estava quase salivando no ombro do loiro de imaginá-los em sua própria boca. Zoro não tinha escolha a não ser agarrar o rosto dele pelo queixo e tomar a boca para si, gemendo ao entrar em contato com a língua que se movimentava avidamente, ao contrário do corpo quase morto acima de si. Sanji sempre o beijava com aquela intensidade, nunca recebera um só beijo dele que não tivesse sido melhor que o último.

Com o tempo, Sanji pareceu recuperar um mínimo de força, pois já se movimentava sem que Zoro precisasse erguê-lo. Ele acabou descobrindo isso porque soltou sem querer a bunda do menor para passear as mãos pelas suas costas. Apertava o corpo de Sanji contra o seu num abraço forte, como se o outro estivesse prestes a desaparecer entre seus dedos a qualquer segundo, o que não parecia que aconteceria num futuro próximo já que o loiro estava ocupado demais em devorar sua boca e oferecer a ele todo o prazer possível, acariciando e mordendo seus lábios diversas vezes seguidas até que estivessem inchados e doloridos.

Aquele ritmo era desesperador, Sanji nunca havia experimentado algo tão lento, tão calmo, e estava se arrependendo amargamente por nunca ter tentado. Durante toda sua existência achou que só conseguiria satisfazer suas presas quicando com força, não muito diferente de uma prostituta. Ledo engano. Rebolar calmamente no colo de Zoro era a coisa mais perfeita que já teve o prazer de experimentar. Beijá-lo enquanto estava praticamente paradinho no pau dele estava sendo incrível, o gosto do moreno era diferente de tudo e o que Sanji mais amava. Jamais recusaria um beijo àquele homem, especialmente porque ele era sua perdição, assim como o loiro era seu maior pecado.

Mesmo recuperando parte de suas forças, de forma alguma Sanji começou a se mover mais intensamente, apenas continuou rebolando devagar, quase parando, vagarosamente, parecendo até que queria torturar o moreno. Sentia a rola pulsando em seu interior e era maravilhoso, Zoro o desejava tanto e ele amava ser desejado. As mãos do moreno estavam em suas costas, abraçando-o de forma estranhamente terna e forte, como se não quisesse que ele fosse embora nunca. Sanji sorriu de leve, pensando que ir embora não estava em seus planos mesmo. Ficar com Zoro era tão bom, parecia que a seu lado ficava completo. Era um pensamento tolo, mas talvez, só talvez, Zoro era a pessoa certa para ele. Céus, que ideia idiota... Mas... Por que não?

Os dedos finos apertaram os músculos das costas largas, deixando marcas profundas no corpo moreno. Sanji desejou marcá-lo para sempre, mostrando para qualquer outro que Zoro era seu e não deixaria que ninguém mais tocasse aquele homem. Não entendia o que eram todos aqueles pensamentos estranhos que estavam surgindo em sua mente ultimamente, mas não estava se desagradando com eles.

Zoro não podia deixar de pensar no quão diferente aquela vez era de seu primeiro encontro com Sanji. Ele mal encostara nele, como se encostar fosse macular e queimar sua pele, como se ele representasse apenas um pecado sujo e todas as suas fraquezas. Agora, ele parecia que nunca estava encostando o suficiente no loiro, suas mãos tateavam as costas e sua boca não parava de beijar a pele alva. Talvez tivesse apenas perdido a cabeça, mas parecia tão certo que ele não conseguia mais pensar que estava fazendo algo que não deveria. Até o próprio Sanji parecia diferente de alguma forma.

— É perfeito assim... Com você… — Sanji gemeu manhoso, interrompendo o beijo quando não conseguiu mais mantê-lo. Quando percebeu o absurdo que havia dito, escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço alheio e o abraçou tão forte que nunca na vida do moreno ele conseguiria afastá-lo para olhar seu rosto corado. — Ahn... Zoro...

Aquilo só reforçava o pensamento de Zoro, de que Sanji estava dizendo coisas menos pervertidas do que o normal, muito menos focadas no quanto estava levando-o à perdição e muito mais em como estava se sentindo bem com ele. Zoro sentia um pouco de vergonha, não sabia se gostava inteiramente dessa mudança, apesar de gostar de vê-lo sentir prazer por sua causa.

— Calado... — Ele falou sem a menor firmeza, incapaz de transmitir com convicção que não queria ouvir aquilo saindo de forma tão manhosa dos lábios do loiro.

Infelizmente, o loiro realmente se calou depois daquilo, talvez por se dar conta exatamente do que havia falado, e tudo que Zoro conseguia ouvir eram seus gemidos contra sua pele. Eles pareciam mais contidos do que antes, mas ainda soavam lindos tão próximos de seu ouvido, ainda faziam seu pau pulsar cada vez mais desesperado enquanto fodia lentamente a bundinha do loiro.

Para Sanji, os movimentos lentos eram vergonhosamente perfeitos. As reboladas que dava com seu quadril faziam com que se sentisse desesperado e com muito tesão, apenas não estava duro outra vez por estar mais exausto que nunca, mas se Zoro continuasse maravilhoso daquele jeito teria outra ereção e teriam que continuar transando, algo que não aguentaria. Ainda não conseguia entender por que estava tão fraco naquele dia, o que havia acontecido para não aguentar nem duas rodadas?

Zoro queria muito gozar, mas parecia que o alívio nunca viria naquela velocidade e naquele ritmo. Sanji ainda se movia de forma exausta, claramente usando suas últimas energias naquela tarefa, e Zoro se controlava tanto quanto podia. Era como uma deliciosa tortura, uma massagem dolorosamente vagarosa em sua ereção necessitada. Então tudo o que restava a fazer era se manter entorpecido naquele calor, se movimentando com cuidado contra o outro enquanto o abraçava com firmeza e uma ternura que suas mãos brutas jamais possuíram. Assim, sem pressa alguma, sem aumentar o ritmo das estocadas nem um pouco, ele gozou mais intensamente do que alguma vez já o fizera dentro do corpo menor, gemendo mais entregue do que se dava conta no ouvido de Sanji.

Para a surpresa do loiro, quando sua ereção estava começando a crescer de novo, Zoro havia gozado deliciosamente em seu interior, fazendo Sanji se agarrar ainda mais no corpo grande. Os gemidos do homem no meio do orgasmo o deixou em transe. Era lindo. O sêmen o preenchendo fazia Sanji arfar de prazer, pensando em como aquela posição era a melhor que existia, no quanto estar com Zoro era perfeito e ele não queria nunca mais sair de seu lado. Seu interior estava melado, quente e cheio, sentia a rola pulsando enquanto se contraía e um segundo que se levantou levemente sentiu deslizar imediatamente para fora e envergonhado Sanji se agarrou mais forte nos ombros do moreno, enfiando ainda mais o rosto em seu pescoço. Talvez ele tenha gemido baixinho e manhoso no ouvido dele quando escorregou, mas nem havia percebido.

Mesmo com o calor aconchegante do interior de Sanji tendo sumido, Zoro ainda preferia continuar daquele jeito para sempre. Confortavelmente abraçado por Sanji que tremia levemente pelo esforço acima de si. Mas, talvez não estivessem tão confortáveis assim. Tinha quase certeza que havia perdido a sensibilidade da perna na qual Sanji mais havia se apoiado, ambos estavam suados e melados com os corpos grudando um no outro e sentia o líquido quente escorrendo do corpo do loiro até o seu. Sabia que a posição também não poderia ser nada confortável para Sanji se ele simplesmente adormecesse o prendendo em seu colo.

Tentou desgrudar a cabeça loira que estava afundada em seu pescoço como se não quisesse mais sair. Olhando o rosto corado do outro, o beijou brevemente nos lábios antes de retirá-lo por completo de cima de si, depositando Sanji na cama delicadamente e ficando de frente para ele.

Sanji não queria se afastar nunca mais. Pensar em largar aquele homem e perdê-lo era algo que o deixava louco. Zoro estava sendo tão perfeito com ele, mesmo sendo apenas um demônio sujo e sem valor, parecia até que o moreno se importava. Então, quando fora tirado do colo alheio, imediatamente se agarrou no maior outra vez.

Ainda estavam tão próximos que as respirações se misturavam, fazendo Zoro ainda se embriagar no cheiro do outro. A mão morena de Zoro mexia instintivamente nos fios dourados ainda um pouco molhados. Suavemente tirava cada um do rosto suado e deixava à mostra o rosto inteiro de Sanji.

— Seu cabelo fica mais escuro quando está molhado. — Disse sem perceber, ainda entretido em acariciar o cabelo de Sanji. — Hm… Sono...

Ele murmurou embora estivesse totalmente aparente pelo seu estado de pós-orgasmo. Suas feições desprovidas de qualquer traço da habitual irritabilidade, o rosto completamente relaxado e satisfeito. Sentia-se extremamente cansado, tão morto quanto o loiro aparentava estar antes. Mesmo ele que se orgulhava da quantidade de repetições que conseguia realizar e tinha considerável estamina sentia como se todas as forças tivessem deixado seu corpo, a única coisa que se movia era a mão emaranhada no cabelo áureo.

Sanji sentia aquele carinho estranho em seu cabelo e por mais esquisito que fosse aquele contato o agradou, fazendo-o sorrir de forma angelical. Aquela situação era estranha e nova para o loiro, ser tratado com carinho e respeito era novidade, mas, ver Zoro agindo de forma manhosa era ainda mais estranho e ele percebeu gostar de ver o humano assim.

Ele fechou os olhos quando Zoro voltou a tocar seu rosto e aquele sorriso bobo ainda estava em seus lábios. Se assemelhava a um pequeno gatinho mimado e manhoso que amava carinho. Descobriu que amava aqueles toques. Quando abriu os olhos de novo, viu a expressão tranquila e relaxada do moreno e seu coração pareceu dar uma falhada. Desde o primeiro dia admirou o corpo daquele homem, mas nunca chegou a dar importância para seu rosto. Agora percebia o enorme erro que cometeu. Zoro era lindo, cada detalhe daquele rosto o encantava, até mesmo o cabelo bizarramente verde. Pensar isso fez o loirinho rir baixo e ao ver a expressão confusa no rosto do outro, resolveu entregar o jogo.

— É seu cabelo... Me lembra algo... — Sanji disse sincero e estendeu a mão até a cabeleira verde, sentindo os fios praticamente secos, o que era impressionante se comparasse com o seu que ainda estava bem úmido.

Talvez em qualquer outro momento Zoro fosse apenas fingir que não sabia de nada que lembrasse seus cabelos. Mas, estava com a mente tão leve, os olhos ainda ocupados em percorrer o rosto ironicamente angelical de Sanji, que apenas deu a ele a resposta, ciente de que era um erro terrível.

— Tch. Marimo. — Zoro disse a contragosto, fechando os olhos enquanto o outro entrelaçava os dedos em seus fios esverdeados.

— Marimo... — Sanji falou baixinho, não como uma provocação e sim apenas constatando de que era exatamente aquilo que estava pensando. Há alguns anos havia se tornado moda criar essas plantas como bichinhos de estimação no Japão, ele se lembrava de ter dormido com uma pessoa que os colecionavam de forma bastante bizarra e exagerada.

A outra mão de Sanji estava ocupada percorrendo o tórax moreno, especificamente sua cicatriz, acompanhando toda a extensão do antigo corte com a ponta do dedo. Não era desagradável, mas Zoro era um pouco sensível ali por causa do tecido cicatrizado, principalmente porque fora costurado de forma não muito habilidosa. Era um tanto estranho e ele pensou em afastar a mão de Sanji, mas achou que tudo bem aguentar um pouco de estranheza em troca da continuidade daqueles toques. Sanji provavelmente iria desaparecer daqui a pouco e ele queria aproveitar cada segundo.

O corpo moreno reagia a seus toques e era agradável de ver, estava com uma pequena fixação nas cicatrizes do outro, em especial daquela gigantesca que percorria todo seu peito. Zoro provavelmente teve uma vida difícil. Seus olhos iam do peitoral para o rosto que parecia perder vida a cada segundo, a expressão se tornava ainda mais tranquila e as palavras dele o surpreenderam.

— Kokku… Volta... — Zoro disse quase dormindo, sua voz apenas um suspiro sonolento. Sabia que sua consciência estava se esvaindo e nem ao menos pôde abrir os olhos para dar uma última olhada nas feições do outro. Só teve tempo de expressar seu último desejo antes de cair completamente no sono, embalado pelos carinhos em seus cabelos e na sua cicatriz.

Era um pedido, Sanji sabia bem e era a primeira vez que alguém pedia para que ele voltasse outra vez. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas seu corpo sensível igual ao de um humano estava produzindo lágrimas em seus olhos e ele agradeceu o moreno estar com os olhos fechados para não poder ver o que acontecia. Junto com as lágrimas patéticas que Sanji nem sabia o que eram ou significavam, havia um sorriso idiota e apaixonado nos lábios finos. Sim, ele com certeza voltaria muitas outras vezes, para sempre se pudesse, queria nunca mais ter que ir embora...

Pouco depois, ele percebeu que Zoro estava dormindo e resolveu apagar a luz com apenas o desejo de sua mente. Mesmo no escuro ele conseguia enxergar o outro e continuou acariciando-o. Não se deu conta quando adormeceu também. Era um demônio, não costumava dormir, mas conseguia.

Zoro acordou em seu horário habitual, como sempre fez em sua vida toda de padre. Era um baita preguiçoso e tirava quantos cochilos conseguia por dia, mas todas as manhãs se acordava sempre bem cedo e seu relógio biológico já estava bem acostumado com isso. O que ele não estava acostumado era acordar em companhia de alguém. Zoro abriu os olhos e deu de cara com um mar de fios dourados em cima de si, seus próprios braços envolvendo o corpo esguio que fazia dele um travesseiro.

Quis se bater pelo quão estupidamente feliz se sentiu com isso. Achava que teria que esperar dias intermináveis até vê-lo novamente, mas ele não havia ido a lugar algum. Zoro inconscientemente apertou um pouco mais o corpo de Sanji e fechou os olhos. Não dormiu novamente, embora com certeza tivesse sono o suficiente para tal. Ao invés disso ficou apenas apreciando aquele estado de preguiça matinal, os fios macios em seu peito, a respiração ritmada que fazia cócegas em sua pele morena.

Aquela foi a noite mais confortável para Sanji. Havia deitado a cabeça no peitoral do moreno e o abraçado, sentindo os braços o envolvendo no meio da noite e foi dessa forma terna que acordou no dia seguinte... Junto com o barulho insistente de um telefone tocando.

Sanji abriu os olhos e olhou para o moreno que por mais que estivesse acordado, parecia fingir estar dormindo. O loiro riu baixinho e se aconchegou nos braços do outro de forma manhosa. Zoro pareceu estranhar sua presença e na realidade ele também estava estranhando, não era suposto estar ali, deveria ter ido embora na noite anterior, mas adormeceu igual a um humano fraco que necessitava descansar para viver. Não que estivesse quebrando qualquer tipo de regra em dormir com um humano, na verdade, não é como se o inferno tivesse muitas regras.

Estava feliz e desejava ficar lá por mais tempo, quem sabe todos os dias acordar ao lado do moreno e poder beijá-lo logo cedo, fazer sexo matinal, preparar o café da manhã daquele homem a cada nova manhã. Aquela ideia parecia muito boa e Sanji desejou poder torná-la real. Com um sorriso bobo, ele deu um beijo carinhoso no peitoral de Zoro.

Infelizmente o maldito telefone acordou o loiro. Deveria ter tirado aquela coisa da tomada há muito tempo, como ameaçou várias vezes em fazer ao ter seu sono interrompido. Zoro achou que assim teria seu momento interrompido, mas Sanji apenas continuou deitado em seu peito.

No entanto, sua felicidade durou míseros segundos.

— _Padre? Estou desesperada, padre. Preciso muito me confessar. Ou pelo menos… Pelo menos sentir a presença de Deus. Quando o senhor colocou o aviso sobre a missa no domingo eu fiquei tão aliviada, mas o senhor nem apareceu na capela. Não sei mais o que fazer. Está tudo bem com o senhor? A vila toda está preocupada. Por favor me retorne. _

A mensagem de voz ecoava pelo quarto. _Merda_, Zoro pensou. Não devia ter sido tão desleixado. Se ao menos não tivesse faltado no domingo… Embora soubesse bem que aquilo era fora de cogitação. Ou pelo menos marcado outra missa nos últimos três dias. Qualquer coisa. Zoro poderia admitir que jamais foi um sacerdote exemplar, mas nos últimos tempos ele estava se superando. Ele suspirou. Pelo menos estava certo quanto às suas reflexões recentes, aquela paróquia precisava urgente de outro padre. Quanto mais cedo escrevesse aquela carta ao bispo, melhor. Esticou o braço com certa dificuldade para não derrubar Sanji e apertou no botão para deletar a mensagem.

Sanji ouviu a mensagem e sentiu seu corpo gelar e a garganta ficar seca, todos seus planos para um futuro agradável ao lado do padre acabavam de ser arruinados e ele se deu conta da realidade. Zoro era um padre, tinha um dever com deus e não quebraria seus votos, apenas estava cedendo aos desejos carnais e sendo corrompido por um demônio patético e sem valor que não significava nada para ele. Sanji era só um depósito de porra e estava sendo usado para tal. Havia prometido que não revelaria os segredos do padre a ninguém e que ele poderia descontar toda a frustração sexual em seu corpo, era para isso que existia.

E a constatação do óbvio o fez acordar daquele sonho impossível. Zoro não abandonaria seus ideais para ficar com ele, Sanji sempre seria só o ser inferior que era usado para um alívio, nada mais. Não existia um lugar para o demônio ao lado do padre... Ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Não era sua culpa ser um demônio. Ele nunca desejou tanto ser um humano... Então, no mesmo instante, ele simplesmente sumiu da cama sem falar mais nada, decidido a nunca mais voltar naquele lugar.

Zoro sentiu o peso sumir de cima de seu corpo e de repente Sanji não estava mais lá. Ele franziu a testa e se perguntou se o loiro não planejava dormir ali e teve que voltar às pressas ou algo do tipo. Mas o fato era que o outro nunca havia ido embora sem sequer se despedir. Nem mesmo quando suas despedidas eram absolutamente enfuriantes. Talvez Zoro só estivesse sendo idiota. Afinal, ele achava que o outro iria embora no dia anterior, e acabaram ficando a noite inteira juntos. Claro, teve certa esperança de que também passassem a manhã e o resto do dia juntos se possível, mas estava querendo demais mesmo. Iria parar de ser tão pateticamente carente e aguardá-lo voltar, como sempre fazia.

Assim que Sanji chegou em seu lugar de origem, Kid estava lá e a expressão de Sanji não poderia ser mais óbvia. Ele facilmente notou que a brincadeira com o padre havia se tornado mais do que isso e que seu amigo acabava de levar um fora do pior tipo. Sabia que seria assim, humanos apenas os usavam para o prazer e quando se cansavam os jogavam fora e era exatamente por isso que não se envolvia. Jamais. Não deixaria que nenhum humano o usasse, era ele que os usava como bem entendia.

Sanji deitou a cabeça no ombro do outro demônio e desabou. Ele urrou de forma grotesca devido a sua forma real que era horrenda e nojenta, até sua voz era terrível, um completo monstro mesmo. E pensar que ele chegou a desejar manter a aparência que mais agradava o padre para todo o sempre, amava aquela aparência, sentia-se bem e parecia que aquela deveria ser sua aparência real, mas não era. Nunca seria. Era apenas um monstro assassino que deveria se aproveitar dos humanos, mas no fim era ele quem era o aproveitado. Queria morrer, queria ser um humano e também queria desaparecer. Seus sentimentos estavam confusos e ele nem sabia mais quem era, o que era.

— Eu nem me alimentei dele dessa vez... — Ele disse com um sorriso irônico nos lábios medonhos ao se dar conta de quão patético estava se comportando. — Eu sou mesmo um imbecil...

Talvez Kid não fosse a melhor pessoa para ouvir um desabafo, ele não era nada carinhoso e muito menos confortaria Sanji, mas apenas de deixá-lo apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro e sofrer escandalosamente, era o suficiente. Não queria deixar mais nenhum de seus irmãos o verem naquele estado desprezível. Era o culpado por se deixar levar, se importar e se apegar demais. Kid o avisou centenas de vezes que ele estava se envolvendo mais do que deveria e ele estava certo, Kid sempre estava. O demônio que um dia desejou ter aquele cabelo loiro para todo o sempre jurou nunca mais se envolver com alguém dessa forma.


End file.
